A Match to Remember
by Ktss14
Summary: Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald meet at the 2017 United States Tennis Open. Will they become friends or are they just ships passing in the night
1. Chapter 1

A Match To Remember

A disclaimer. Nothing in this story is associated in any way with the story or and characters from the Scandal TV show. Any use of names or events similar to that show is accidental.

This is a slow burn , it should pick up speed after several chapters. I hope readers will stick around as it develops . The Visit was a slow burn but I knew the ending. This story started as a one shot but ideas grew as I edited it.

Chapter 1

50+ steps up 50+ steps down.

Liv started up the stairs to her seat. She looked down to see the row number she was passing , her seat was in row was X and she was just passing F. She walked slowly using the rails to help hoping no one saw she was struggling with each step

. Up and up, N a couple more it was R absolute pain in her chest each step was a new challenge. She thought she was in good shape but running three times a week did not make a dent in her fitness to prepare her for the overall trek from the hotel to the train , from the train to the venue, standing in the seemingly never ending lines and then 100+ steps to her seat. The first 50+ were hidden by an escalator that the builders allowed the upper level seat holders to use before they found out the truth. The last 50+ you were on your own. Finally row X, seat 5 but she was going to plant right there in seat 1 until she got her breath back.. She sat down as gracefully as possible trying not to flop into the seat which her body wanted to do.

It was the first match of the first day of the 2017 US Tennis Open and the stands were filling fast. She watched others struggle up the stairs so she recognized she was not alone suffering from the climb watching the look of thanks as they found their seats in lower rows the look of pain as they realized the climb was over yet. She saw two men coming up the stairs taking two steps at a time without any discomfort. She did not know what was more amazing the way they tackled he stairs or their tattoos. Both were wearing muscle shirts ,the one in front had tattoos from his cargo shorts to his ankles, the one behind she could not see clearly but she could see tattoos on his right arm . She was hoping their seats were not near hers but they kept coming until the one in front stopped looked at her and said W . Liv said " this is X" and pointed to the row where they were standing. "thanks" the second man said as they sat in seats in the row ahead of her but several seats down. Two bad boy biker boys at a tennis match Liv didn't know what to expect. These two certainly do not match the groups sipping champagne on the grounds and those doing the same in their court side seats. These seats in the nosebleed section were a long way from the court but they offered a very good view and while they may be considered the cheap seats, they are not financially cheap...

Everything went well for the opening session of the day .She considered it great for her because no one showed up for the first four end seats in her row. . It was too early for a lot of beer sales so the walkers were few ., Liv's seat at the end meant she had to get up whenever there was a food, beverage or water closet run by anyone on that row. The end seat was an inconvenience but she was not smashed if she had been sitting in a seat in the middle of the row. The biker boys stayed put during the entire day session and even said goodbye when they left.

The seats they occupied for the day session was taken by a couple of younger males for the night session who walked the entire match. Oh to be young with young legs. Liv missed her "biker boys" why mar such beautiful bodies with all that ink. They both had beautiful bodies that she observed closely as they made their way down the stairs. There was a smile on her face as she watched them and was happy about sitting in row X because she was able to enjoy the view all the way down.

The next day Liv skipped the day stadium play to see some of the matches on the outside court. It was an opportunity to see some good players with familiar names and see the crop of upcoming players. Soon, it was time to brave the crowd for the evening stadium match and get some food. The stadium food had a large selection but it was basically bread wrapped around some type of mystery meat. She opted for a cold Italian Sub hoping it would not create a mess and a bottle of water. As she stopped to purchase a bottle of water , a voice say "fancy meeting you here".

,,,,,she looked around and countered ," _yes we have to stop meeting this way people will talk"…_

… _." It will be an improvement over some of the things they say about me_ " he answered back in a baritone voice that had to be heard to believe or appreciate. It was one of the biker boys from yesterday, the second one ,the one whose body she watched descend the 50+stairs shoulders to ankles the day before…..

Liv did not get a good look at him yesterday mainly because her focus was on the tattoos but he was really handsome. Today his arms and legs were covered with long pants and a fitted tee which hid the tattoos on his upper arms. While the tee hid the tattoos it helped show his well developed body. **The bad biker boy has a gym membership and he uses it, she thought..**

" _Are you headed for your seat?"_

" _Yes", Liv answered_

" _What about a beer to wash that sandwich down, nothing goes better with an Italian sub than a cold beer, my treat_."

" _Thanks, I'm sticking to water_ " Liv said as she fished the water from her bag, " _my seat and beer don't really go good together plus I'll be back tomorrow so I need to keep a clear head."_

" _Live a little, …One beer, my treat."_

" _nope…., but thanks, I'll stick to water."_

" _You are refusing my beer I'm hurt_ " he put his hand mockingly on his chest …. _"are you ready to head up to the seats?"_

Liv was faced with a dilemma, no way was she climbing those stairs with someone who could take them two at a time so she tried to refuse, saying" _I'm going to enjoy the view for a moment and see who is on the practice court."._

" _ok, do you mind if I join you? "_

Her head said hell yes I mind, I'm trying to get back to my seat without embarrassing myself and giving you, or anyone else a good laugh at my expense but her mouth said , _" of course not, join me let's see if we can spot anyone_."

Although she knew he was with another guy yesterday she asked " _weren't you with another guy yesterday , is he around?"_

" _of course , no one with tickets would ever decide not to see Roger play, he's here already . I'm making a brats and beer run before the evening session begins. Did you see yesterday's evening session?"_

" _yes I did, Maria is back"_

" _yes she is, I'm Fitzgerald by the way, my friends call me Fitz, and you are?"_

" _I'm Olivia "_

" _do your friends call you Liv?"_

" _yes, some of them "_

" ok it's Liv and Fitz then"

" _have we somehow jumped into the friends zone?"_

" _how long are you going to be here and do you have the same seats for the next two days?"_

" _I'll be here through Thursday and I have the same seats, why are you asking?",_

" _if we are going to be sitting next to each other tonight and the next two days, being friends is better than being enemies , right "_

" _I guess"_

" _guess .. that's obvious…it's Liv and Fitz who will be friends for as long as we share seats in the same row next to each other"_

" _how do you know our seats are next to each other, they weren't yesterday?"_

" _because I know a secrets about my seats and your seat., I have two seats and only one is being used I hope you will join me."_

" _And the secret about mine?"_

" _Can't share that'"_

" _can't or wont?"_

" _Both"_

" _I thought you said your friend was in his seat?"_

" _he's in his seat it's just not the one he was sitting in yesterday, so should we start up, it's quite a climb."_

Liv accepted she was not going to get out of it so she agreed and headed to her seat but she had discovered a different way up which allowed her to catch her breath . He headed for one door Liv headed for another, when he stopped her she told him to follow her. It was the same number of steps but half way up one could walk along the back of a row and then make the final climb.

" _that was smart, you were able to disguise how hard the climb is_ " Fitz said as they reached their seats

" _discovered it last night"_

" _how was the night match?"_

" _good, Maria looked good, she's in good form"_

" _I missed it …friends had box seats to see the Yankees . Those are tickets that's hard to say no to"_

" _hard enough to miss seeing Maria play, never thought I would hear a man turn that down"_

" _I knew she would win and I would see her later in the week"_

" _How were you sure Maria would win?"_

" _Easy, She has never lost a night match here, "_

" _You missed Maria for the Yankees, now I have heard everything, would you have missed Roger for the Yankees?"_

" _Now that's a tight one, don't know, glad I did not have to make that choice"_

They talked easily , discussing everything tennis until the match began and ended the night with a see you tomorrow friend. Liv headed for the train Fitz headed to find his friends.

Next day Olivia again opted out of the early stadium matches and instead went to see several day matches on the outer courts. As the evening match neared she was not looking forward to mystery bread draped around mystery meat. She discovered a restaurant in the food court that sold grill cheese sandwiches and salads a welcome relief from the usual stadium fare . She enjoyed the late lunch as she sat in the food court people watching and enjoying the later summer sun. Too soon she was climbing the stairs to her seat and the first thing she saw when she turned the corner of the stairs was Fitz

" _thought you had stood me up friend."_

" _nope stopped for a grilled cheese at the food court"_

" _where is mine?"_

" _wasn't sure you would be here and not sure if you would accept open food from a stranger….. plus it would have been cold. A cold grilled cheese with cold caramelized onions , nah …..not very appetizing "_

" _the cold sandwich you are right , but you are wrong about accepting food from a stranger, I told you yesterday I consider you a friend"_

" _tomorrow I will bring you one…. ok"_

" _thanks, ….no thanks. I need a man's meal, stadium food , big, messy lots of juices, soggy and hot, like a Coney Island foot long , a burger with everything or a hot Italian sausage sandwich with a side of waffle fries and a beer….. A grilled cheese sandwich , nope …..…I pass…"_

" _dinner tomorrow on me, a man's stadium meal I'll get the eats you have to get your own beer since I can't carry everything . I'll include a box of popcorn for a snack"_

" _Sounds like a winning proposition,,….. …. where will you get popcorn?"_

" _at one of the stadium stands, the popcorn wasn't near any of the man sized stadium sandwiches that's why you missed it "_

The two enjoyed the night match and when they were given the opportunity to move to the lower seats when the crowd thinned, Liv opted to stay and Fitz stayed with her

" _don't you want to move closer?"_

" _nope, love these seats, you can see the complete court , it's a tad high but I like it where I am_."

At the end of the match they walked out together but paused at the food court to sit at a table until the crowd thinned out.

" _I have seats on the lower level tomorrow , join me, you can enjoy a beer , what's "attending a sporting event and not having a beer?"_

" _I'll have a beer, a couple, but after the match tomorrow night because I am not coming Friday, I still prefer my Mt. Rushmore seats , thanks for the offer"_

" _are you still buying dinner tomorrow, if so I will join you and bring the beer"_

" _You are not going to sit in the lower seats?"_

" _nope I'll pass not often I get an offer for a pretty woman to buy me dinner"_

" _you get to get a closer look at the players and may even make the kiss cam, it's better view to some."_

" _maybe depending on what view I'm interested in, and the company here is_ better so tomorrow, you are bringing the burgers ,waffle fries and popcorn I'll bring the beer"

" just water for me"

" _thought you said you would have a beer since it's your last day? "_

" _I am going to have a beer but after the match, in the food court and nearer the water closet"_

" _water closet, don't hear that often in the states your European familiarity is showing"_

" _just sounds better in mixed company"._

Next day after matches on the outer courts the two enjoyed their burgers and fries in the cheap seats, Fitz had his beer Liv had her water. After his second trip to the water closet he agreed with her decision to stick to water was a good one..

They later enjoyed the popcorn sharing information about the remaining players in the draw and soon the last match was ending. Settling in the food court, Liv finally had that beer .

" _when are you leaving ,?"_

" _Sat, 6am flight,"_

" _what are your plans tomorrow?"_

" _tomorrow , I'm doing Queens."_

" _doing Queens, ?"_

" _yes I'm staying in Queens so I'm going to have some real Asian food for breakfast and cruise the neighborhood checking out the shops . Afterwards a hour full body massage followed by a full hour foot massage then a nap."_

" _what about dinner, what are you plans?"_

" _there is a Michelin rated restaurant a block from my hotel, I think dinner there . My hotel has a bar on the roof so after dinner a drink, only one since I've got to get up at 3am . When I planned the trip I never took into consideration the holiday weekend , I imagine the lines will be long. Then back home to the daily grind."_

" _would you like company for any of that?"_

" _you want to prowl through the fruit and coffee stands with me, not an exciting thing to do, do you have tickets through the weekend?"_

" _actually I have tickets for the entire event but I am willing to sacrifice one day to join you doing Queens, come on take a chance, I'm harmless. I can meet you in the lobby of your hotel and we can have scallion pancakes and your pastry of choice for breakfast then check out the various open sidewalk stands. Have you finished your souvenir shopping?"_

" _I don't do souvenir shopping"_

" _look, call me when you get up, I'll meet you in your hotel lobby and we will discover the hidden souvenir gems in Queens. Then you can get those massages and a nap and we can meet at your Michelin restaurant for dinner then have a_ _drink at the hotel roof bar, …..how about that…., say yes don't over think it. …. Come on, Here take my number_."

" _no promises,….. but I will call whatever I decide."_

" _if you don't call the loss will be mine, no expectations dinner and one drink"_

" _ok,…... I will call"_

A man came up to their table, " _so this is the reason we haven't seen you in your seat in three days"…_ he looked over at Liv and said,,,," _hi remember me"_

Liv shook his hand and said, …"…. _of course, I'm Olivia and you are"_

… _.".I'm Jake"_

" _we are just going to finish our beer and wait for the crowd to clear out, see you at the house, Jake."_

" _Fitz, how are you getting back?"_

" _the train"_

" _You sure,….. I can wait"_

" _I'm sure"_

" _call me when you catch the train,….. take a cab from your stop. we will see you at home, ….nice seeing you again… Olivia "_

The two finished their beer and walked slowly to catch the number 7 train, Fitz going west, Liv going east. As they walked along Fitz took Liv's hand , she did not pull it back . They said their goodbyes when they made their way to their different departure points.

LPOV

What is going on here. I like him but I don't know anything about him. Do I want to tell him where I'm staying or spend the day with him. We will be among other people just as long as I don't invite him to my hotel room after dinner I should be OK. It felt good to have someone hold her hand someone without expectations or history . Someone with a head of hair she would love to run her hands through. Bad biker be Dammed, he was a spicy meatball.

The next morning after Liv took her shower she called the number Fitz had given her. He answered on the second ring with a _", hi"_

" _HI", are we still on for the day?"_

" _I am ….it's up to you."_

" _I'm staying at the One Boutique Hotel on Northern , call me when you get here I'll come down"_

" _see you in less than 30 minutes"_

Fitz arrived quicker than she anticipated. They set off to find a shop still serving the Scallion Pancakes. They found a storefront restaurant still serving the Asian breakfast staple then sat on the nearby Library steps enjoying the breakfast treat with coffee and an unidentified pastry. Afterwards they browsed the shops and fruit stands nearby.. They sampled pastries and food cart food as they roamed in and out of stores finally finding one that had a little of everything where she found some trinkets for friends and family. Olivia told Fitz she was wiped out from the walking and navigating through the busy , very crowded, streets . She decided to return to the hotel , drop her bags off and spend the next two hours being pampered. She pointed out the restaurant and spa as they walked back to her hotel, Fitz made a mental note of their closeness to the hotel.

" _how did you find this place, it's perfect? . …..the stadium is one stop from the hotel, there is a Michelin rated Asian restaurant and a spa nearby and a lot of interesting shops including the obligatory NY food carts . Did someone suggest this location to you?"_

" _nope , this is not my first rodeo cowboy. I've been to two other Opens. I stayed in midtown once but getting to the stadium was a nightmare. I stayed at a nice hotel on College Point once, good hotel but it was so isolated . This time I did some research. I knew I wanted to stay near the event so I did a Google search on every hotel in the area. The restaurant and spa I discovered when I walked through the neighborhood my first day.. ….The shopping areas I passed each day on my way to the train. Never got back to my hotel before midnight so I had to do a little scouting each morning…my room is small but it's clean and being a small hotel I feel safe being alone,,,, AND the police station is two doors down"._

" _You did a good job, I need to hire you to plan my trips"_

" _its easy when planning for one. No one has veto power over my decisions. See that restaurant on the corner?"_

" _yes"_

" _it's 24 hours and it has been my late night treat every night after the evening matches. They have a good assortment of foods,"_

" _nice to know, what's you favorite?"_

" _no favorite , they have photos of the dishes on the walls I just picked out the ones with the most vegetables_ "

Fitz waited in the lobby until she dropped the bags off then left her at the spa with instructions to call him after her nap.

After two hours of pampering and a short nap Liv was ready for dinner. It was just seven so they had plenty of time so she called Fitz to meet her at eight in the hotel lobby. At 7:50 he was walked through the lobby door. Liv never anticipated a dinner date so the best she could do was a pair of black slacks with a black top with silver embossed leaves and black sandals.

Dinner went well, they decided to try a combination platter to share which contained foods that ranged from mild to tongue rattling hot. Their conversation finally included something other than tennis. Fitz, nor Jake were biker boys. Both got their first tattoos during a drunken bet while in the Air Force, adding some each year. They got the first ones on their legs to hide them from their moms but since have added the ones on their arms. Jake lives in NY and works on Wall Street, Fitz does own a bike but is a farmer from Iowa. His family, which includes 4 siblings and parents, have farmed and owned the land for four generations. Jake ….., living in NY and loves tennis. He buys tickets each year and was able to finally convince Fitz to come see Roger, Venus and Nadal before they hung up their rackets. The first day they saw her they had given their seats to family member choosing to sit in the upper stands where Jake also buys tickets for the first week.

Both liv and Fitz are single, neither in a relationship. Olivia a teacher, lives in Chicago , has taken a sabbatical after she received a Ford Foundation Grant , to further research her paper on developing clean water sources in arid areas.. Fitz teaches at the community college at night and helps run the family farm during the day.

They moved from dinner to the rooftop bar, Liv ordered wine, Fitz scotch.

They continued to talk about general things until Fitz asked Liv if she had ever been to Iowa.

" _drove through on my way to California several times, never stopped"_

" _would you consider coming for a visit, Liv?"_

" to Iowa?"…."is this a friend's visit?"

" _it could be anything you will allow it to be. I like you, you are smart funny and beautiful and I enjoy your company. We seem to have so many things in common, look how easy we talk.. We sat and talked for three days, never being pretentious . I would like to develop this friendship into something more. Are you willing to see where this could go? "_

 _Olivia took a sip of her wine , reached across the table to take his hand and said, "I would love to visit Iowa and see where this could go."_

" _ok, so I won't get off to a bad start and cause you to miss your flight, let's call it a night. I'll drop you off at your door, and leave. I'll call you before 4 to make sure you don't over sleep promise you will call when you get home."_

True to his word, Fitz dropped Liv at her door where they shared a "more than a friend kiss" with both looking forward to seeing each other soon.

Ok sorry, very low key beginning. The smut will follow as the two navigate between Chicago and Iowa and the story develops.

Will the Grant family welcomed Olivia

Can the oil of the urban area coexist , Urban oil farm water.

Can these two sustain a long term relationship, if not which one will move.

I love tennis and thought I would base a story with the 2017 Open as the backdrop. Some of these events actually happened , the biker boys exist, and they turned out to be a great pair to sit near for three days. There were offers to move to better seats three times, , each time all three decided not to. I hope there is enough interest to further develop this story . If not a one shot it is.

"


	2. Chapter 2

A Match to Remember

Chapter 2

Running From Happiness

3am. came early Liv was up and ready to go by 3:30, as she was finishing her packing her phone rang, it was Fitz.

"hi"

"hi Fitz,….. you called"

" I said I would, you about ready to leave "

" yes I'm about to head out now"

" ok, call me when you get home, I want to keep in touch

"I will call when I get settled, ,two hour flight, I'll be home by 10 ….. are you going to the matches today?"

" probably, but things will be a tab boring sitting in the courtside seats I got used to Row X"

"thanks for calling we will talk later"

" you promise?"

" I don't make promises , I make plans. My plan is to contact you later today but I don't want to call during the game. Text me when you can talk."

"I'll do that"

Liv checked the room to make sure she had everything then headed for the elevator, as she was exiting she saw Fitz standing at the desk.

" when did you get here, "

" I was here when I called"

" why didn't you say you were here?"

" I wanted to surprise you, I know you would have said no so I thought I would just show up, is that OK,….. is my being here ok?"

" sure but remember I've got to catch a plane"

"may I take you, I've got a car but if you feel more comfortable we can take a cab…., friend "

" should I be concerned about my safety….", friend?"

" this is 2017 not 1917, it makes sense to be concerned"

" so my car or cab. "

" your car…, if I am considering coming to Iowa it makes sense to accept a ten minute ride from you to LaGuardia , don't you think?."

"I agree, lets go"

The ride was too short for both of them as they tried to slow time down but as much as they stalled making small talk it was past time for Liv to go through security

" May I give you a hug ?"

" Yes, I think any man who would get up at 2am. deserves at least a hug"

" I got up at 1am maybe I earned something more than a hug, what do you think about PDA?"

"PDA?

"public display of affection"

"never thought much of it , … but if both parties agree, it's ok , how do you feel about it?"

" right now I think it would be a good idea, I hope the lady agrees "

"the lady agrees"

Fitz placed his hands on each side of Liv's face bent over and kissed her , stepping back he said, " I guess that will have to hold us until your visit"

Liv cleared security and settled down, smiling as the events of the last 5 days flashed through her head. It was an experience that she never expected and still seem to be something surreal . Her phoned chimed it was Fitz telling her he was home and if she would like to talk until it was time to board.

Liv **…sorry boarding already started and all my boarding documents are on my phone. I'll send you a note when I get home. Thanks for the lift.**

 **Fitz….ok, I will wait to hear from you**

Boarding was completed, safety instructions given and soon Liv was on her way home. Each mile she traveled from NY the more she convinced herself it was all 5 days of fun, nothing more. Now it was the real world and the last five days do not move easily into the real world.

Lpov

It was great but she is sure neither expect anything more than what happened the past 5 days. What happens In Vegas, stays in Vegas, what happened in New York ends in New York.

Liv's head was filled with a jumble of questions which further fueled her doubts.

Urban and Rural….., black and white….., how old is he anyway we never discussed age….is he too young for me, or better still am I too old for him….… He is a college graduate and he spent two tours in the military, that would make him late twenties but his boyish charm , head full of hair and tattoos say early twenties…. Doesn't matter I know it will never go any further. Rather than let it die on the vine its best to cut ties while I still remember him looking like a bright red apple. Trying to make anything more would only destroy the one of a kind memories that we made. That's it,…. I'll contact him when I get home and when he contacts me later today I will tell him goodbye…, that's if he calls. Maybe he will put me out of my misery and not call me.

 _FPOV_

He feels great , never felt better in some time.t, five great days with a beautiful smart woman. He is looking forward to her visit, maybe he should visit her first, maybe cut this trip short and change his travel plans…. he could stop in Chicago, over night, take her to dinner, maybe spend a couple of days. He did not want her to think he was stalking her so when they talked tonight he would ask… If she says no to dinner maybe she will meet me and have coffee at the airport.

He received the message that she was home safe and decided he would discuss his plans when they talked later.

It was Saturday so after a short nap Fitz joined the group returning to the Tennis Center.. They decided to spend the entire day and night session watching games in Ashe Stadium . As they filed in with the night crowd he gravitated to the upper level seats. He was going to send her a photo of him alone in "their seats" ,. without her.

When he got to the seats he saw many of the people he had seen and interacted with over the last 3 days. One asked, …."where is Olivia, is she coming later"….."nope she left town this morning"…." Left for where…. …weren't you , two together?"

" nope, just met her , just happen to sit in adjoining seats",

" I thought you two were a couple, you are so natural together,"

Another added…. " are you going to keep in touch?, "

"that's my plan "

"if you are available and she is available don't let her get away, you two send off the same positive vibes. Let's have a popcorn toast to her I'll pick some up between matches,"

About that time one of the other fans from the seating section came up the steps with 4 boxes of popcorn, "where is Olivia ,….. I brought the popcorn?"

"she left this morning"

"left for where aren't you guys a couple?"

"no, not a couple, not yet….. but I'm working on it"

"look,' one woman said, 'I have watched you guys for three days she's a keeper."

Fitz was amazed at what others saw. He was definitely going to share their views with Liv. No one knew each other before but over the last 3 days it seemed they had all bonded over Liv's popcorn . He had attended tennis events before but usually with family and usually sat in seats nearer the court. This was a different group of people and he never imagined that many people were paying attention to the two of them . They saw in Liv the same thing he saw which fueled his determination to cut his visit short and make a detour through Chicago.

It was an international group. Fitz remembered the first day two of them were chaperones for a group of young people from South African a Tennis Club . The kids were young and could not be forgotten because they walked the entire session . There was the Asian couple who were sold seats that did not exist, sounds like the airline, . After a lengthy explanation with officials and a plan to provide other seats they decided to sit in the first empty seats they saw, the owners never came so they never left. A couple, both from New Zealand who had recently moved to the states, came with a bus tour, which included wine and fluff sandwiches.. They came to the top of the stands to see the view of the new, under construction Louis Armstrong Stadium, and also never left. The husband loved the location, high up but in the absolute center of the court , absolutely nothing blocking the view and plenty of leg room. They sat waiting for the owners to arrive, the owners never did so they never left. One of the few in this group with assigned seats was Liv. We all had bonded over stadium food ,beer and the popcorn which Liv shared, all sitting in seats assigned to someone else. .

Fitz never realized the positive attention the they received and was glad he had returned to the seats tonight. His intent was to take a photo and send it to her and leave but now , talking to everyone he enjoyed being with them , so he stayed.

He sent Liv a message that he was just getting in and would talk to her soon.

She sent a text rather than a call.

 **L, …did you enjoy tonight**

 **F…. did you get the photos**

 **Liv,…..yup nice**

 **F…call me in 20 minutes**

 **L…Fitz it was fun, loved every moment but let's remember the past 5 days for what it was, a great memorable adventure that ends on an upbeat. No need to make any promises that will never be filled or expectations that will never be met. It was good, rather it was great, ,let's end on a high note. Bye**

 **F….wait….., nope,….. no way. You promised you would call me** ,

He wanted to tell her about the group and their comments but he had to keep her on the phone …..…

 **.Fitz .wait I'm going to call you,** and he did…no answer

 **F…..Liv, answer the phone…**

 **l…goodbye Fitz….please leave it there….**

 **F…..no, no, liv please,**

another call this time voicemail

 **F…Liv please answer!**

 **F…Liv are you there?**

He, called the call went to voice mail,…he sent another text,…no answer same to another phone call.

He thought, unless you are a married woman Olivia Pope, this is not over . He started to hatch a plan if she did not answer tomorrow.

Next day same thing, so he cut his visit short and took the first available flight home. He had to talk to a friend and he could not do it by phone.

Fitz worked, at a small vocational/academic college founded by his grandfathers. Both knew many kids and their parents needed real answers in real time and training to work on the farming equipment as well as real world information. Many of the kids lost a lot of time during planting and harvest so his Grandfathers set up classes after the workday. Both wives were teachers and both men used the GI Bill to further their education , filled in whatever spots they had expertise in This grew into something the school district supported. Now Fitz coordinates speakers and plan programs that provided needed help. The classes are held at night so parents as well as some High School students could attend.

The Grants were a large family with plenty of extended family members and more cousins than anyone could keep count of. It was easy to find someone to fill in while he was in New York , his youngest sister filled in for him his week away.

. One of the fastest growing classes of interest were the technology classes. During his military service he had met a tech guru, Hector Munoz who had hacked into the commanding officers personal files and changed the grade of a deserving officer that the commander hated. They had lost touch , now Hector "Huck" had been a part of the program for 3 years. He took breaks going off somewhere but always came back.

As soon as his plane landed he called Huck. Olivia had not responded to his texts or answered his calls. He explained everything to Huck, showed him her text messages, her photo and asked for his help .

" _what do you need, tell me exactly what do you need Fitz"_

" _I need to talk to her"_

" _what if she is married or don't want to talk to you?"_

" _I need to find out if she is married, that's the basic information "_

" _anything else, background, address, age, education, credit rating?"_

" _e-mail address and home address , maybe birthday"_

" _you want to know how old she is?"_

" _nope, not really not interested in how old she is. ,She mentioned something about a full body massage as a birthday gift so maybe it's sometimes soon. Maybe I could use that information to convince her to talk to me. She may not answer her phone or reply to a text or e-mail but everyone opens birthday cards"_

Huck gave Fitz a look and said " _pretty smart thinking for a pretty boy"_

" _can you help….., will you help?, "_

" _I will help you but I need to take a couple weeks off for research"_

" _what kind of research?"_

" _I'm going to Chicago to meet her"_

" _how are you going to do that?_

" _trade secret,"_

" _I'll make your travel arrangements_ "…. to which Huck gave Fitz a look _….."ok_ _stay in touch please…..should I have someone cover your seminars?"_

" _nope, you sister's friend Quinn is really good she can cover for a couple of_ _weeks"._

What Huck did not tell Fitz,….. he knows the woman in the photo.

Liv is a runner. I thought her habit of running would fit well in this story. Lets hope it fits. Its going to be fluffy for a while with a couple of chapters of backstories.

"

"

"


	3. Chapter 3

Double posting, sorry that's what I get for trying to multitask. , I was so excited when I typed 'Huck knew the woman in the photo". ,that was not in my notes or in my outline, I started hitting all the wrong buttons. This started out as a one shot and my excitement grew as I typed that last sentence.

Sorry about the double postings. I will try not to make that mistake again.

A Match to Remember

Chapter 3

It was a short flight to Chicago which did not give Huck much time to think about the past so he decided to think about the present and how he was going to handle meeting Olivia again. He had to reestablish contact with Liv without her knowing it involved Fitz.

He was able to complete some of the research before he left all he had to do now was to compile his information and the information from a few friends . Liv was living in Chicago with her Aunt. She was on sabbatical while doing research on clean water. She had picked Chicago as base for two reasons, Chicago has twenty five miles of fresh water, they have a long history of water innovations and she had the University of Chicago as a research partner.,

Huck located Liv and followed her for a few days. He decided it was best to contact her at her home when her aunt was present, he only hoped she remembered him. He also wanted to contacted her during the daylight hour to not alarm the two women.

HPOV

Huck

It was September 12, 2001. American was under attack . Some smart person understood the usual people who did undercover work could no longer pass the smell test. The buzz cuts and blue eyes no longer fit the undercover work now needed. America needed a new kind of warrior, that opened the door for Hector Munoz,…. American born to parents of Cuban and Dominican ancestry. He could easily pass for any ethnic group so when his written and physical test showed his adaptive skills he was immediately pulled from the ranks of the grunt soldier and sent for specialized training. He was sent to work with all branches of the military so he could easily adapt if assigned. It was an assignment as a homeless person living in the underground metro system in Washington DC he first met Olivia Pope. In the beginning she was one of numerous metro riders over a year she became much more than just another metro rider.

When he first saw Liv she was loaded with books so he assumed she was a student, probably at Georgetown since she was wearing a Georgetown jacket. He watched for her each day and was able to determine her class schedule by the times she caught the train. She was one of the few people who made eye contact with him so he paid closer attention to her. One cold January day she brought him a cup of coffee, a week later she added a sandwich. For the past year every weekday it was a coffee and sandwich in the morning , a sandwich and drink on her return trip. Sometime during that period she introduced herself and asked if he need help, wanted to help him find a safe place to live. He could not accept because he wasn't homeless so he told her he had emotional problems that it was safer for everyone if he stayed where he was.

That did not stop her from talking to him or bringing him food, soon she was stopping by some weekends . Huck knew this could be dangerous for him so he asked to be transferred to another assignment or at least another station.

Olivia's schedule had changed she was taking trains later and later. About a week after asking for a transfer he saw Olivia coming down the stairs, much later than usual, two men who had harassed him earlier also saw her and decided she was a good target. When they attacked her it was all he could do to not kill them. .

Huck knew then he had to leave, whether he was moved or not.. He could not chance his cover as a homeless person being questioned . Before leaving for his new assignment in New York he slipped a note and a photo in her bag one day during class. No one noticed the clean cut man with the buzz cut enter or exit the room. The note thanked her for her kindness and reminded her not to take the metro after the rush hours, she heeded his advice.

Years later and after numerous assignments he stood at her aunts front door hoping she would remember him from the photo he left in her bag .

Olivia opened the door and looked at him for a moment,.. he said " Olivia", she recognized his voice looked closely at him ," Huck"…" yes" he answered

Olivia threw her arms around him hugging him , calling his name over and over again. Her aunt came to the door wondering who was there and what was happening.

"Auntie this is Huck, a friend.. "

" _yes, Hello Huck come in, stay for dinner, please"._

" _How long are you in town for ….do you need a place to stay…..how did you find me,…..I kept your note so I don't need a lot of explanations " Olivia said as the jumble of words poured out_

Huck followed the women into the house and sat in a chair at the dining room table where Aunt Dee told him to sit while she got him something to drink.

Liv sat looking at Huck, took his hand and placed in on her cheek. " _I'm so glad to see you again, I know you being homeless was not really you being homeless_ "

"and I knew you were smart and would not look for me or say anything "

" _You were always too calm, too alert ,knew too much. You did not talk much, but I noticed as you listened to me your eyes were always watching . I knew the person I was seeing was not the person you were. Why are you here now, why did you look me up?"_

" _I was able to get your information from Professor Beene, I'm glad you kept in touch with him_."

A small lie but one that would hold until a Fitz made contact, he hoped,. They talked for a while exchanging numbers and email addresses. He declined dinner putting it off for another day hoping it would get him more contact with Liv.

As he was leaving he said offhand _," don't you have a birthday soon, why don't I take you out to celebrate, unless…. if there is someone special you are spending it with, maybe the day before if you already have plans,"_

" _no-one special, no plans it's Wednesday , will you still be in town?."_

" if I can celebrate with you I will stay in town , I'll call you , you can fill me in on what you would like to do".

" lets make it dinner Tuesday , is 8 pm ok",

Huck gave Olivia a hug as he left telling her he would see her at 8pm on Tuesday.

Huck called Fitz, told him he had located Olivia and told him her birthday was in three days . He suggested he find that card fast and post it. He gave him her address telling him he would get back to him as soon as possible. He also related he did not think she was married or there was anyone special in her life.

Hector Munoz, soldier extraordinaire. He was smart, had special physical skills, was good in electronics and had a face that blended in well. Now he was having dinner with a long lost friend in a well know Italian restaurant in Chicago,. . He had to know more about Liv's life now before he shared the information with Fitz who was pestering him every day, with new questions most he refused to answer.

"Huck what are you doing in Chicago , something that you can tell me or is it better the less I know the better it is?"

" Yes kind of , I want to thank for your kindness"

"Noting special one kind deed from one human to another"

"I know It looked like I was in a bad place and you were willing to help."

" Where did you go, where have you been?"

NOW he thought here is where the half truth begins so he changed the subject.

' Liv, did you ever get married?"

"nope, never found that right person, " she said then thought quickly about Fitz, it had only been two weeks since they parted."

" remember when you talked about my eyes, your mouth say no but your eyes had a hint of sadness when you answered,. bad experience and if so how recent?"

" not bad, very recent"

"If not bad why the sadness in your eyes?"

"Huck, lets talk about us not about me"

"Olivia when we were in that subway, you talked I listened , so talk"

" don't want to "

"why not, don't want to talk about recent events in your life or your life at all?"

"don't know. It just makes me unhappy"

"talk to me, why does it make you unhappy, is he married is he unavailable, is she married is she unavailable ?" Huck said with a grin. Hoping he could find the key to make her talk about why her eyes were sad, hoping it was Fitz.

"It's a he,… great guy I met him when I went to New York a few weeks ago,"

Huck sat, waiting for her to continue, not saying anything if she were going to talk about this man, who he now knows is Fitz he must let her talk about it without him prodding her.

Huck sat there not saying anything so Olivia decided to talk about him., he smiled inside hoping his inside joy did not spread to his face

" It was such an odd meeting, unplanned , easy and we bonded quickly"

Huck still said nothing, trying hard to remain silent.

Olivia looked at Huck who was still mute and continued

"I went to the US Open , I wanted to see the players I enjoy watching one more time. Venus, Roger, Rafa, Serena even Maria. Serena threw a wrench into the mix when she announced she was pregnant, and now has a baby girl. Her story is so romantic, she and Alexis bonded over a tennis match. "

Olivia stopped talking and her eyes grew wide

" OMG"

"OMG, what ?"

"She and Alexis bonded over a tennis match, It was the same for me and F,, "

"You and who?"

Olivia dropped her head and kept saying omg. Omg. Omg omg, over and over again. She looked up at Huck as she placed her hand over her mouth and a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Olivia what's wrong?"

" Everything, Huck , Everything"

" I think I missed my chance , I missed my chance"

"Why do you think you have lost your chance, talk to me about what happened. Do you want something more and he's not available, Olivia please talk to me, tell me what happened"

 **Per the gossips, Alexis, not a tennis fan , was invited to see one of Serena's matches. She called and invited him to another one a few weeks later. Per the gossips they walked around Paris for hours and bonded. True or not I'm going with it. ALSO I wanted to expand Huck a bit more there is more to come about his past. I hope you guys will stick around for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Fruit company

A Match to Remember

Chapter4

A Fruit Company

I haven't written exactly how old Fitz and Olivia are. I am going to make him younger, which was part of her reasoning for running, that is if she needs a reason. Using current events can create a writing problem but it should be fun weaving current events into the story.

Some years earlier

Liv settled in DC after boarding school because that was home, the only home she knew. After after being away from the US for six years she wanted to settle somewhere familiar and DC was familiar so she decided it was as good a place as any.. She and picked Georgetown was the logical choice for college over the ivy league schools she applied.

Her first year was uneventful she did not make friends easily nor did she want to, preferring being alone, keeping to herself. By her second year she was still undecided about her future accepting a law degree as one obvious option. One day she was sitting near the Quad studying when the wind scattered her papers all over the ground. Liv chased most down but accepted some would never be recovered. As she tried to put the papers back together an older gray-haired man walked up to her carrying some pages of her precious work.

"I saw you trying to retrieve some paper earlier, are any of these yours?". Liv grabbed the papers like they were the most important things in the world

"thank you …... these are my summary pages."

"You do know most students save their work on a computer"

"Yes, I know but I like to read my work from actual words on paper not on a screen".

"I read your summary on the causes and effects of WWll. I'm Professor Beene and I like your summary. From your papers you are Olivia Pope"

," yes, that's me. "

"Ms. Pope have you signed up for any of my classes and if not, are you intending to. "

"Right now, I'm just trying to cover the basic courses until I decide my major".

"With ideas like your politician science would be a natural."

"I'm apolitical professor,"

"Apolitical with the summary I just read just doesn't compute"

"being apolitical that doesn't mean that I don't understand how the real-world works".

"Miss Pope…. I expect to see you in my class next semester".

That was the first meeting between Cyrus Beene and Olivia Pope. She signed up for his classes and he has been her mentor ever since.

Professor Beene's class always ran long and often the discussions from the classroom found its way to his office. After a while a small group met with him each day after his class. Over time this group began brainstorm issues that they could focus on that would make a difference. During one of their brainstorming sessions they discussed the important of clean water. They began to realize that clean water is as much a political issue as war and employment. Professor Beene encouraged Olivia, and other in the group, to get involved find out how theyhey could help. Now in her third year she was looking forward to a degree in law with an interest in environmental issues...

Liv took the metro to school, it was faster and easier than driving. Over the months she had noticed a homeless man had set up at her stop. He did not say anything or bother anyone, preferring to huddle in a corner of the station. To Liv, he was a lot like her. Winter had arrived and temperature had dropped making a morning cup of coffee not only a want, that warm cup of java became a need... One morning as Liv bought her cup of coffee she bought one for the homeless man. After about a week of bringing coffee she included a simple breakfast sandwich. Soon she started bringing him a sandwich as she was heading home. Olivia would sometimes talk to the stranger who listened more than he talked...

Some afternoons she would stay a while and visit, finally convincing him to tell her his name. He gave her a name but refused her help to find a place to live. His refusal did not stop her from making sure he had something to eat each day she passed his way.

Her class schedule changed so she had less time to spend with the homeless man she saw him less thinking maybe he had moved on... Her classes were scheduled later and later so she would not spend all day on campus until she could meet with Professor Beene and the other students working with him... The group collected data and wrote papers on protecting clean water in the US and finding ways to develop sources in arid and undeveloped areas. This extra work kept her busy and informed. Someday, she hoped, she could be combing her hobby of protecting natural resources with her study of the law...

One night when the research and meetings ran long she was faced with taking a late train after refusing a ride from another student because the students lived in the opposite direction.

When Olivia entered the station, she knew immediately it was a bad idea, it was only her and two men on the platform. She watched as they moved closer and closer, trying not to panic she placed her back against a pillar as if it would offer her safety. One man said give me your purse and that fancy book bag the other demanded her phone. As she was about handing the items to the two men another figure appeared from nowhere, it was the guy she had been bringing coffee the past year... They both turned to attack him and in a split second they were both face down, unconsciousunconscious

"Are you ok?" he asked, …

". yes…."

"Get out of here and don't take the train this late again".

"What about you…... will you be ok?" ….

"yes, but don't take the train this late again, understand"

Liv, shaken but quickly left the area finding a cab nearby. That was over five years ago and in another city.

Now she was sitting talking to her savior, trying not to cry.

"Olivia tell me what's wrong?",

"nothing, let's talk about something else"

"did you finish at Georgetown…. what are you doing now?"

"I finished Georgetown then got my law degree from Harvard"

"why are you in Chicago, …Are you working here as an attorney?"

"You remember Professor. Beene, he was a stickler for being involved in every aspect of our country his motto, _politics is not all about politics_... I became involved with him as a fluke studying clean water and got more involved because of Flint. Our group wrote a lot of papers on clean water as well as trying to find an inexpensive method for testing contaminated water. My name was on one of the papers submitted so when my Georgetown group was selected to develop our conclusions, we drew straws I got Chicago.

"A lawyer, working on clean water, two different hats two different ends of the candle"

"Not really it takes a legal mind to understand the different regulations and laws that govern the distribution and protection of natural resources"

"You are an environmental attorney?"

"In a way"

"Not a lot of money in that"

"Not doing it for the money, Professor Beene said those that could should strive to make the world a better place. My law degree, he said, would open doors shut to others"

"Still, not a lot of money"

"I've got enough…I am lucky, if you call it lucky, my dad paid for college, my mom's insurance policy was in my name and my mom's father used to tinker. He sold a couple of his ideas and bought some stock in as my Aunt said" a fruit company" that no-one knew about until his will, which no-one knew he had, was read. He never told anyone, never changed his way of life although I remember he visited me twice at school. I never thought about where he got the money to travel to Switzerland. He said the visit was to make sure I was in a good safe place"

"He left equal shares to his three children, I inherited my mon's share. Still don't know how much it is as I have lived on my income and on the money my mom left. I worked for a while in New York, just did not feel right so I came back to DC where I worked for several years teaching before this came up. Still looking for that place that appeals to me enough to call home, that may be DC may be somewhere else."

Huck knew of Olivia's history since he last saw her so he knew what she had been doing and knew exactly how much she is worth. He just wanted her to keep talking about herself, to feel at ease with him...

"What about you Huck, what have you been doing, where are you living now?"

"I am a consultant and teach a few classes."

"You a teacher, you are so reserved"

"I'm more hands on"

"Not a lot of money in that"

"What did you say about money verses making a difference"

"How long will you be in town?"

"Don't know"

"Are you on assignment, or should I ask"

"Its personal"

"How personal?"

"Very personal"

"Can I help?"

"You can show me the city and maybe tell my what happened in New York"

"Are we back talking bout New York?"

"Yes"

"I met a great guy, he was easy, fun but we are from two different worlds"

"what two worlds?

"urban verses rural"

"that's just location, we live in a country with great roads, and a great transportation system, you can be anywhere in the US in about 5 hours via air, next excuse"

"different cultures"

"My parents came from two different islands who were always having disputes, they fell in love, had five kids and have been inseparable "

Olivia's phone started to buzz she excused herself to answer. Thinking it was after 9pm why would James, the water project coordinator, call her.

"Olivia, I know its late but there is an emergency meeting tomorrow to talk about the water crisis in Puerto Rico and your name is on the list."

"why me, I'm writing a paper but I really don't know a lot about the situation there or their needs"

"you wear two hats, your paper and your law degree"

"Who, else will be there?"

"The whole group, federal, state and city government, Congressman, activist"

"the more voices the less gets done"

"yes, but all must have a place at the table for the initial input, we can separate the needed from the not needed after the first meeting"

"what time?"

"10:00am, Federal building, more room…... better security"'

"ok thanks... James"

Olivia returned to the table, thanking Huck for dinner saying they would have to put the drink off for another time. She had a meeting at 10am tomorrow.

"Something happened?"

"Nothing, just the real world, a meeting to discuss water resources in Puerto Rico"

"the real-world horns in on your birthday"

"Yes, but I am sure there are people in Puerto Rico whose birthday is tomorrow"

"Let's finish your birthday by becoming tourist"

"Huck, I am still a tourist, I don't know a lot about the city"

"So, lets learn together, we can have lunch somewhere high up so we can get a good view of everything, then take a ride down that 25 miles of Lake Michigan shoreline that Chicago is so proud of and maybe see a baseball game to end the night"

"wow, that's some tourist schedule. Ok to lunch and the ride down the lake but if they are serious about coming up with a plan I need to spend some time thinking how my project can help"

"why don't I work with you, I could write a program that all involved could use to coordinate all plans and everyone would be up to date about everything. "

"Sounds good, we will talk more tomorrow"

Later that night Huck checked in with Fitz, seems there was a call every hour asking for updates.

Huck told him about the meeting with Olivia and he would be staying a bit longer to help write a program to help.

"Huck, my bikers group is collecting money to send can we merge that with what Liv is doing?"

Huck thought for a moment, "better than that you can deliver it"

"me, "

"Yes, aren't you guys having fall rallies right now?"

"Yes"

"So, head for Chicago and present the donations to the non-profit group in charge of getting help"

"What non-profit group is handling donations?"

"By 10:30 tomorrow it will be the group Liv is a part of. I have already offered to help. I'll send her a proposal for a group and being who she is she will include it in the discussion tomorrow."

"Huck, that's brilliant, we were donating anyway…..., this gives me a way to run into her again, accidently"

"she's not a fool, she will become suspicious if there are too many coincidences, but we will face that when it comes. I won't try to convince her you are a good guy but I will put everything out there and hope she realizes you are good for her."

"has she mentioned me?" ….

"Fitz, you asked me to locate her and find out about her, I did that. I will not discuss our private conversations even if those conversations are about you. I will say one thing and this is the only thing I will tell you about the two of you. She met a guy in New York that she liked a lot and she is sorry she was not brave enough to see what could have been."

"Huck, that's enough said, thanks"

 _ **Ok worked that baby biker into the story. The two will see each other again soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

A match 2 remember

Chapter 5

Liv woke up the next morning to her Aunt Dee holding a cake singing Happy Birthday.

"sorry, I know it's early but you said you would be out all day. Make a wish and blow out the candles. I have made your favorite for breakfast"

"You remembered"

"of course, waffles with your favorite homemade strawberry syrup"

"thanks auntie, perfect start for my birthday."

Olivia quickly showered and took calls from two family members. She was about to open her stack of cards but was interrupted by her phone alerting her to a message. The messages were from Huck telling her to open an email from him. Huck had written a program that the group could consider using. He also suggested that she could consider forming a non- governmental group. That group would not be saddled with the restrictions a government group has.

Olivia liked the program and the suggestion for a group and decided to include it in the discussion later. She sent Huck off a message thanking him and said she would contact him as soon as the meeting ended

 _ **Meanwhile in Iowa**_

Between monitoring classes, collecting donations for the relief fund and finding that perfect card for Olivia, Fitz had been busy.

Huck had finally told him he met Olivia years ago, small world. Maybe his grandfather was right there being only seven people in the world the rest are an illiusion

One of the women he has know for years and had been a friend with benefits had been in his line of sight the past two week. She, Mellie Charles, seemed to show up everywhere he was. They were both single and they had dated before he enlisted when he returned home they did not seem to be on the same page anymore. They both had gone away to college and returned home. They shared common friends and most thought they would eventually end up together. There had been intimate encounters the past few years but nothing lately, he liked and enjoyed her company but he did not like her enough to make her his wife. He wanted more, he did not know if more was out there or if he would ever find it but he was willing to give himself more time to find out.

Since he had met Olivia he really did not have any interest in her but she seemed to be everywhere he was. Once she discovered he was collecting the donations for the relief fund she immediately started her own which meant they would run into each other. She suggested dinner to compare notes and although Fitz saw through her he accepted but brought along his mom saying she was working on collecting through her different clubs. It was the perfect cover which frustrated Mellie who then wanted to know about the upcoming bikers rally and if she could accompany him. Fitz dodged that by saying because he was short staffed he did not know his schedule for the rally and suggested she make plans to go with someone else. Fitz knows this would not hold Mellie for long but right now that was all he could think of. He has a chance to have a shot with Olivia and he was going to do everything he could to make it happen.

Meanwhile in Chicago

The meeting went well. The government groups were as usual stuck on bureaucracy excuses. When Olivia suggested a non-profit group, all jumped on board hoping someone would save them from deciding. Olivia and James said they would use the University as a base point for collecting donations. The program that Olivia had presented, that Huck had written, could identify the areas where help was most needed. Everyone was more than happy to pass the responsibility on to someone else. If it were successful they would get credit for being a part of it, if it was unsuccessful they could blame the failure on others.

This was something Liv lived for. She put a call in to Professor Bean and asked for his help. When she explained the problem, he chuckled at the avoidance of all government officials to accept responsibility for anything that isn't a slam drunk success.

" I'll grab a couple of my best students from this semester, see you tomorrow. "

"Good, I have a friend Huck, who is helping, he's here, I'll see if he will join us.

"ok, see you tomorrow "

Olivia met Huck for lunch at a restaurant, James joined them as an apology for running her birthday plans... It was everything she could have wanted for a birthday celebration great view of Chicago from the 35th floor and, a great meal at Indigo with two handsome men. They did not make up for Fitz but their lively conversation kept her mind off him.

James, a Chicago native volunteered to act as the their tour guide, driving Huck's rental car. The three took the ride down Lake Shore Drive detouring at one point to take in Wrigley Field. The tour ended at The University of Chicago where her office was and from where James would use the vast resources of the university to help... The three decided what they needed to get started and planned to meet after Dr. Beene's arrival tomorrow

Huck dropped Olivia off, when she entered the house Aunt Dee was still up so Olivia told her about Professor Beene. Aunt Dee volunteered they could stay with them.

"that's a lot of work for you, are you sure?"

"I'm sure we all have to chip in, I'll get the spare bedroom ready, males or females?"

"I don't know"

"doesn't matter the beds in the guest bedroom converts to trundle beds as does the sofa in your room. There are two full baths on this level and a shower in the basement. We can easily accommodate three people. I'll pick up what we will need for breakfast foods, something for snacks, water, juices. Maybe we will put something on the grill. Call Huck tell him to come by early, we will pick whatever we need for an office and set it up in the dining room., WOW, This Is exciting"

"this is too much, I don't want to put you through all this"

"all what, this is fun it's great to be involved again, saving lives solving problems"

"what can I say, thank you"

"thanks, pooh….you are family this is something that needs to be done and you are doing it, it's the least I can do. "

"the extra expense…."

"what expense, putting your grandfather's money to good use, he would approve. I have traveled as much as I want to. I have bought clothes a will never wear, I never moved because I like my neighbors. This is something good to do and it's for a good cause. I will call my neighbors they will help, especially with the cleaning and food. Mrs. Jackson makes the best lunchroom sugar cookies you will ever taste. I better get busy making calls. . By the way I put the cards and the flowers in your room"

"what flowers?"

"the flowers that arrived today, you know the flowers someone sent for your birthday., I'm going to make those calls, see you in the morning. Oh, don't forget to call Huck and you can use my car if you need "

"Olivia went to the guest bedroom then her bedroom where she finally noticed the set-up. It looked like something that been planned for just this event".

Olivia saw two beautiful flower spreads that only had happy birthday on the card, no name nothing to indicate the sender.

She called Huck who said he would be there at 7am to see what help her aunt as needed then decided to open her cards while enjoying a glass of wine after a warm bath. All the cards were from the usual suspects except one. This card without any sender's name only said, " _ **I hope next year we can spend this day together, happy birthday**_. No name no return address. Olivia thought for a moment, maybe a secret admirer, maybe someone from the water project group, maybe Huck. No not Huck they had spent this birthday together. The envelope had a familiar scent but her day had been so long she decided to put off thinking about the sender until tomorrow so she finished her second glass of wine and called it a night.

Olivia sat straight up in bed and grabbed the envelope containing the mystery card, it smelled like Fitz. Did it really have his scent or was she wishing it did. She took a deep breath, …. yes. She had spent five days inhaling his fragrance, the envelope smelled like him. She checked the writing nothing to compare it with she checked the postmark on the envelope…..., Iowa.

Is it possible, could Fitz have located her, but how…. Huck…...!

The tattoo on Huck's left hand was identical to the ones on Fitz and Jake. Was it possible, did Fitz send Huck to find her?..., did they know each other? …How did Fitz find out she and Huck knew each other in the past?

She sat out and took out her paper and pencil, certain things she knew, or thought she knew. She had to see her thoughts on paper, can erase, correct, line through, seeing her mistakes in real time made it possible to check her guts against her brains.

She listed what she knew or thought he knew.

Huck was not a real homeless person when she saw him in the metro station.

He could locate her at Georgetown and put a note in her bag, unseen.

How, was he able to locate and reconnect with her and why would he reconnect with her now, a month after she returned from New York?

Why was Huck so adamant about talking about her trip?

Did Huck really get her location from Professor Beene or in some other way, he said he was a consultant in town on personal business. She never asked, he never offered another explanation.

Is it possible… is Fitz the person behind the flowers, the card and Huck's reappearance in her life?

Her head was filled with questions and anticipation, hoping it was Fitz, hoping their short platonic time together was more than platonic… maybe he did have feelings for her, maybe they were not just two ships passing in the night... That it wasn't just another case of another city another soon to be forgotten encounter. She had to find out but she also had to work of the project at hand, this mystery will have to go unsolved for the near future.

Olivia was still clutching the envelope when her phone chimed at 6am. It was Professor Beene giving her his flight information. Plans were made to meet him at the baggage check. He was bringing one male and one female with him.

Olivia called James, then Huck and passed this info to them. Huck agreed to pick up her aunt to get everything they needed to set up a small officer at the house. James would join them and if needed would work at the university using their enormous resources...

With everything in place Olivia began her day. She could hear her aunt in the guest bedroom talking to someone. When she exited her room, she was met by a group of people. Some were moving furniture, some were cleaning and some were cooking breakfast.

"Liv, meet my neighbors. We are getting everything out of the way and preparing for our guest. Everyone gave a good morning as was offered a cup of coffee. She entered the kitchen where she saw Huck sitting having a cup of coffee talking to James.

Olivia did not want to discuss her suspicions with Huck now so he waved to him as he got up to leave the house... She was amazed how did all this happen and how was her aunt able to pull this together so quickly...

As Liv drove to the airport she thought of what she was going to do. Would she ask Huck how he's involved of should she leave him out of her plans? Should she make as much of an effort as Fitz has done, that is if the card and flowers are from him. She had to know and she would not ask Huck she would ask Fitz. She would try to re- open the door she has closed but first she had to get the program up and running. Her personal life would be put on hold the next few days.

Olivia saw Professor waiting in the pick-up line with two other people the male she knew the younger female she did not. The three got into the car and they headed to her aunt's house. Olivia knew the male, Marcus Hill, Cyrus introduced the female as Quinn Boxer a graduate student. Cyrus got right into a discussion of the problem and asked to explain how he could help.

"Cyrus, you know about the problems in Puerto Rico, we need to set up a way to provide clean water especially to the rural areas. Can we get enough purification and testing kits to make a difference.?"

"Why isn't that being handled by the government, Puerto Rico is a part of the US, it's citizens are US citizens."

"Those government officials work harder hiding behind red tape than cutting through it"

"So how can we help"

"we need the kits and we need money to pay for them... James Andrews, is my contact person at the University of Chicago. He will use their various network to help. Right now, we need the kits, the money to pay or them and find a way to transport them there."

"ok let's get started, let's see what we can do"

"If you don't mind you can stay with me it's only for a few days, we have the room. "

"that's a good idea, that will make it easy to work"

"Huck is setting up a temporary workplace and James will add whatever else we need. Let's get home and get started.

After getting settled and eating lunch the group got busy, each settling in and focusing on their special skill. By the time they quit for the night they had set up the framework and the complete program should be completed within the next two days.

Liv was exhausted by the time her head hit the pillow but she could not sleep because when she looked over she saw the envelope laying on the table. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her old phone and plugged it in, tomorrow she would call Fitz.

The next day they completed setting up the program, A bank account has been opened for donations, radio and TV ads were purchased, he suppliers for the kits were contacted and orders placed and government officials cut through the bureaucratic red tape to provide the transportation. From the time Cyrus had arrived until everything was in place was less than 48 hours. Olivia had a feeling that she had not felt before, total satisfaction. Maybe she had found her career, solving problems.

By Sunday the house was back to normal except Aunt Dee now had a brand-new computer and printer with all the bells and whistles she would ever not use. Marcus will be staying a while to make sure everything runs smoothly.

Olivia sat holding the fully charged phone, staring at the name and number, would he accept the call. If he had treated her like she treated him, would she. She dialed the hit he calls button to call the number but hung up before it rang. She had repeated in her head what she was going to say, but now hose words sounded like excuses. She wanted to tell him e was sorry, but what words could she us to make him understand, that is if he wanted to. Everything depended on, did he still want her in his life, has he ever wanted her in his life.

The longer she sat, the more doubt she had, the same doubt she felt on the plane home she was feeling again. She was scared to death of being rejected but she had to know. If she was going to spend the remainder of her life alone she had to know. Did she throw away last life she could have had or was she pining over a life that she would never had any hope of having.

-Olivia, hit the green send button and the phone rand three times before a woman answered,

"hello"

Olivia sat there with the phone to her ear listening to the female voice say hello several times before the phone went dead. That's it, what happens in New York, ends in New York. She turned the phone off and put it back in the bottom of the drawer.

Fitz came into the room where his sister Margie was going through some lesson plans.  
"sis, I just came to pick up my phone, any messages?"

"nope, you had one call but when I answered no one was there"

"ok, ill check the call log,"

Fitz stuck the phone in his pocket and headed out the door home. It had been another full day of collecting donations and setting up a time to make the trip to Chicago. Many of the Churches in the area had pooled their donations and the money he had collected he would have a sizeable donation to make. He decided to take a bath before calling Huck.

Fitz poured himself a double shot and picked up his phone to make the call but decided to check the call log. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw the number, Liv had called

He immediately hit the recall button but the phone went immediately to voicemail, the same as it has been doing the past month. If Liv had called why was her phone off an hour later. Why hadn't she left a message. Then he remembered his sister had answered the phone. Darn right in the middle of trying to make things right everything is going in the wrong direction.

Fitz placed a call to Huck, this call was a call for help rather than a call for an update.

"Fitz, nothing new to report, we have finished setting up everything you should follow through on your plans to come next week as planned"

"Huck, we have a problem"

"ok, how serious"

"Liv called and my sister answered the phone, Liv hung up "

"so why is that a problem …oh shit…. that is a problem, tell me what happened

"I was talking to my mom and my phone kept ringing, so I gave it to my sister so she could take any important messages. When I went through the calls there was one from Liv."

"I told you she's smart, she either put it together the flowers, the card maybe evens me. She did not say anything but she quieter than she has been the past few days, acting more professional …., I thought it was because of the project"

"did she say anything"

"nope nothing, are you still coming next week?"

"nope… I'll be on the first flight tomorrow"

"ok, I'll book you a seat, and call you right back what do you need?"

Twenty minutes later Fitz received a call from Huck telling him he was booked on a 9am flight the following day.

"ok, I'll pick you up we can figure out what happens when we get there …...in the meantime I'll call Liv."

Liv was laying in a fetal position when her phone began to ring. She just could not talk to anyone, about anything now. The phone rang several times again then stopped. Her aunt knocked on her door, "Liv is something wrong Huck said he has been calling you on your phone"

"ok, I'll call him back….

Olivia put on a happy face and hoped Huck could not hear the sadness in her voice.

". Huck…. sorry I did not hear the phone…. anything new?"

"a couple of groups are coming in tomorrow to bring donations what time should I meet you at the office"

"let James handle it I'm taking tomorrow off, it's a holiday remember."

"never a holiday when money is involved"

"Huck, I can't… let James handle it"

"Liv… what's wrong?"

"nothing… everything. I knew I was right "

"right about everything, wrong about you I apologize"

"what were you wronging about? "

"nothing, goodnight Huck"

"Liv talk to me"

"night, … I will see you at the office tomorrow, what time will the first group arrive?"

"I talked to James, about 10, it's a holiday remember, everyone is having a late start"

The next morning Liv sat at her desk trying to give herself the willpower to make it through the day. She really thought her dreams had come through only to discover it had all crashed, her dream was now a nightmare. She hoped Fitz never saw she had called but she knew that was just wishful thinking. He is probably having a good laugh about now.

James called to say there was someone here with a donation that he wanted to present to her personally, Liv agreed, and told James to send the person in. Liv moved to the door and saw two figures walking towards her with James., a man and a woman. The man looked so familiar very familiar, it was, Fitz…... Fitzgerald Grant.

Why was life doing this to her, it's ok she is a professional, she can handle this. Meet them, thank them for the donation then make an excuse and leave... She can handle this.

"Liv, this is Fitzgerald and Mary Grant, they are here to bring a donation for our project"

"please, Mr. & Mrs. Grant, please come in we appreciate your help. Thanks for bringing the donation in person Liv said as she reached out to shake their hand.

"hi Olivia, good to see you again,"

"Good to see you again Mr. Grant"

"it's still Fitz, …...this is my sister…. Mary, I think you talked to her when you called."

Olivia felt her legs start to weaken so she backed up to the desk for support as she struggled to hold her emotions in check.

"James, Mary may we have a moment"

Fitz stood looking at Olivia who felt like she was going to pass out

"Why did you call and why didn't you leave a message?"

"Fitz"

"when are you coming for that visit you promised, you would love the activities now and the weather is perfect."

"Fitz"

"when can I expect you?"

"Fitz"

"Why did you call, why didn't you leave a message and why did you turn your phone off after you called? …...Liv, talk to me"

"what can I say, I did not have enough faith in you, enough faith in us, I thought the two of us were just two strangers enjoying a moment, no past or future, just enjoying the moment"

"if that was what you thought, why the call?"

"Why the flowers and the card?"

"How do you know I sent them?"

"Did you?"

"would it matter if I did?"

"does it matter that I did not leave a message?"

"how did you know I sent the card?"

"your scent was on it, why did you send it?"

"because I did not think of us as two people with only the present, we don't have a past but I want us to have a future, is that possible?"

"how long have you known Huck?"

"how long have you known him?"

"Fitz"

"Liv, let's enjoy a few hours together, I have an 8pm flight back home, let's enjoy the time we have, please. We can talk about anything you want some other time. I will truthfully answer all your questions but today, let's just be Fitz and Liv. Can you do that, please. Give me the rest of this day."

"

.


	6. Chapter 6

A Match to Remember

Chapter 6

Olivia sat looking at Fitz for a long time it was everything she wanted but she still could not believe it was happening. She refused to believe Fitz was sitting in a chair in her office. His blue eyes were looking directly at her, behind those eyes she could see a man who cared, a man who cared for her.

Those blue eyes were filled with compassion a little smirk on his face. Her Fitz, tattooed body and all. The man who had captured her heart and she never realized it. The Fitz that had made her break her rule of no souvenir shopping to relish going into small stores to look for, and find hidden treasures. The man she had walked away from, but it seems the man who would not allow her to stay away... Everything she thought was going wrong, wasn't, the last hour had been a rocky road now she felt like Aretha, she was riding on the freeway in a pink Cadillac….

Whatever she was running away from, it's over, now it was time to believe, in him and in herself. It's time to believe in what good can happen and not be afraid of the bad that will happen because, guess what, bad things happen to good people, but good things also happen to deserving people and she believed she deserved to have Fitz in her life. ...

'How did you find me?'

"Is that important… is that important right now?"

"How did you know where I was that I was collecting donations for the Hurricane victims in Puerto Rico?"

"wasn't hard, we do have radio and TV where I live. Also, newspapers that includes a lot of news other than the farm report and the grain prices. Your appeal for help is on every public broadcasting station in the nation. Every website I visited there was a notice, AND you had five former presidents talking about your efforts. It was hard to miss"

"But how were you able to collect so much in such a short span?".

"Tattoos and rural does not mean we don't care. My Iowa motorcycle group collects donations throughout the year for various groups. My mother's different groups and the churches were also collecting, so we just pooled it together and I was tasked to find a responsible group to give it to."

"How did you know I was involved?"

"Olivia…, Liv, those are answers that you will get when you come to visit. Right now let's spend the short time we have together. Mary and I are only in for the day let's not take the few hours we have looking for answers let's spend them making new memories."

What's a woman to do, here is her second chance, her do-over. She agreed to spend the day with Fitz doing whatever he wanted and whatever would give them a new start, to laugh again. They both wanted to enjoy a day of fun, much like the days they spent in New York, just enjoy being together.

"I just want to spend time with you, I want us together. We can talk about anything, but nothing heavy. Let's walk down the street holding hands, see a movie so you can rest your head on my shoulder. "

"ok, we can have a spa day, that's very neutral "

"Do I have to get a full body massage?"

"nope …... you can skip that and after our pampering we can do some shopping."

"Liv, I just left New York, what can I possibly find here I could not find in New York"

"a Chicago style Hot Dog"

"what's the difference?"

"no catsup on a Chicago hot dog. …., maybe one of the infamous Italian Beef Sandwiches. You do know Chicago was once the meat capital of the country. For years if you ate beef or pork, there was a good chance it originated in Chicago.""

"ok, I'm in as long as we are together"

"my suggestion, …. late breakfast at Lou Mitchells and then the spa. Later some window shopping along the Magnificent Miles or bar hopping on Rush Street, finishing up with a hot dog …without catsup. …. We can stop and get everyone some comfortable shoes if we need to. "

"Mary knows what happened she will not go with us".

"I'm not going to leave her alone

"alone, she has, James and Marcus I think she would rather we leave her alone ".

Let me send a quick text

 _ **Olivia…Thanks**_

 _ **Huck…...OK**_

 _The two treated September in Chicago like April in Paris. They fed each other food at breakfast, held hands as they browsed the stores in Water Tower Place and kissed over virgin cocktails on Rush Street._

All too soon it was time for Fitz and Mary to leave, this time he was going she was staying

"When are you coming out to see us Olivia" Mary asked

"I hope you can get an answer from her she will not give me a definite day" Fitz said to his sister.

"I think the two of us should spend some time together before we put family into the mix", Liv answered

"why, that's no fun, come this weekend. Pretty soon then only thing interesting to do is curl-up in front of the fire and watch the flames. OR curl up, in bed next to someone warm. The bed I like best. …Is Marcus seeing anyone?"

Both Fitz and Olivia looked at her with their mouths open

"why are you looking at me?...You guys know if I could read your thoughts that is what I would hear. Olivia my brother is hot, nice body, really nice body and he is a liar if he denies that he would love to be cuddled up with you right now alone, and naked"

The two just looked at her.

"what…...you both know you do. You guys are not babies, you are both two experienced consenting adults, don't let too much of the good stuff pass you by waiting for what's proper by 18th century standards. The 18th century may have talked a good game, but they had their fair share of indiscretions and illicit affairs, …...you never answered me Liv, is Marcus seeing anyone?"

Both Fitz and Olivia started laughing,

"sorry Olivia I forgot my sister sometimes doesn't use a filter on her mouth"

"filter, bah humbug…... talking about sex isn't about not using a filter its about enjoying the most relaxing thing ever. Be honest if you both could where would you be right now except in bed together…...see…... look at you, dear brother you should see the look on your face" they both covered their faces with their hands, "you know I am right"

"Liv, I better get on the plane before you decide not to come to visit if this is what you have to look forward to."

Olivia grabbed Mary's hand and looked at Fitz,

"Mary, all I will say is, when I first saw Fitz I wondered how far up on his legs did the tattoos go. I'm looking forward to finding out".

By now Fitz's face looked like a beet, his ears were nearly purple.

Mary walked over to Olivia and put her arms around her shoulders speaking in a softer tone. "Look at his ears, not you know where one tender spot is. I'm going through security, kiss your girl and convince her to visit this weekend, bye Olivia"

"Olivia, I'm so sorry"

"about what, saying what we are both thinking, call me when you get home we will talk and talk about SEX."

Fitz leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips." you can have the rest when you visit."

Olivia watched Fitz disappear through security feeling like she should be going with him. She remained in the parking lot for a long time. Fitz sent her a text telling her they were about to board and even though she had no way of knowing exactly what departing flight was his she stayed in the parking lot watching the departing plane until she got a call from her aunt checking to see if she was ok. She wanted to say, no I'm not ok but I will be.

Olivia was ready to let her hair down, she was willing to let the old air out and breathe., she was looking forward to seeing those tattoos, all of them. It was time to live for today, that meant whatever happened between Huck and Fitz involving her, stayed between them. Someday she hoped Fitz would tell her, but she would never ask either of them.

When she got home her aunt and Marcus were on the computer playing cards. Now the woman who had no interest in anything electronic was talking about buying an iPad, so she could play in bed...

"Olivia this is fun, I haven't played spades since college. Look at this, I discovered I can play with real people… all over the world."

This has been an interesting turn of events. What started out as a project to help those in dire need had turned into a personal victory. She and Fitz had reconnected, her Aunt had entered the 21st century and Marcus had just asked about Mary. She felt like Dorothy, she may not be in Kansas, but she was going to Iowa and take Marcus along.

The three sat talking about the events of the last three days until a ping notified her of a text message, it was Fitz.

"he couldn't be home already then she remembered the flight was only 1 hour.

"Ms. Pope can we talk?"

"you are home already?"

"home, showered and I'm all yours, tattoos and all…. when are you coming out to see my tattoos, all of them?"

"very soon"

"Very soon…... what's very soon?".

"very soon, and I'm bringing Marcus along but don't tell Mary"

"you don't have to tell her he has already, you may not be bringing him out he may be bringing you out."

"that's a great idea, it would be great PR to come and thank everyone for their donations""

"…. And met my family Fitz interrupted."

"yes, thank as many people as we can and meet your family"

"so…. when?"

"I've got to talk to Marcus to see about his schedule, but pretty soon if only for a few days."

"can we talk for a while, I just want to hear your voice."

"what can we talk about that's neutral,"

"how about sex, it's about as neutral a topic as I can think about"

"are you suggesting we should have phone sex?"

"not really but after listening to Mary I thought it was something we should talk about… if you feel comfortable. Just tell me your likes if you leave anything out I will assume it's something you do not feel comfortable doing."

"Fitz, as Mary said, we are not children, but if we have sex we will use condoms."

'If… ! Did you say if Ms. Pope?"

"Yes, I said if, I don't want to assume anything, and I don't want you to assume anything"

"Please, my dear assume away because I definitely am doing a lot of assuming about us. Ok we will use condoms, Is that the only stipulation?"

"no not the only but one that we both should expect."

"Liv I'm not seeing anyone, are you?"

"nope"

"and I haven't been seeing anyone in a while"

"are we about to give each other our sexual history, the number of partners?"

"nope I'm not asking you, but I will answer any questions you ask"

"Fitz, unless it will make a big difference between us, maybe we should leave the past in the past."

"There is a woman that I dated as a teen and have been intimate with several times with over the past five years but it's nothing that should have a bearing on us, but I want you to know. She lives here, we have the same friends and run in the same circles. She has been making overtures lately, so I am not sure what her reaction to you will be. I would not ask you to come here if I thought it would create any type of problem."

"Fitz,,,She's called a friend with benefits, …'" I appreciate you being candid. We are experienced adults with a past. Let's see how things develop and go from there. No great expectations, no pressure. If things develop and we develop an intimate relationship, it's good that we have discussed the most recent people in our life'"

"no… it's not If we develop an intimate relationship it's when, ok. What about you, anything, or anyone I need to know about that I would have to meet under the Oaks at dawn for your hand? _**'and the rest of your body he wanted to say and wished he could add.**_

"nope, no one. I am still in touch with a guy I dated in college, I don't think he will be calling you out for a duel for my hand."

"good, let's not look back, I really enjoyed today, short as it was. I'm still trying to figure out why you guys don't put catsup on your hot dogs."

"I don't know, I'm a Chicago newbie but I will ask James he's a local. As for our time today consider it was quality over quantity."

"what's next for you., how soon will you finish writing your paper and will you return to DC.?"

"I will finish my paper at the end of the year and about DC, I haven't decided"

"do you have a job waiting in DC?"

"not really, after helping with the water problem, I would really like to continue doing that, helping people…. solving problems. I will think about opening an officer here or DC."

"or Iowa"

Olivia was quiet for a time not knowing what to say, not knowing how to answer. Was he asking her to relocate there.

"Olivia, are you there was that too much too soon?"

"No, to be honest I never thought about it. I never thought you would ever be back in my life, so of course I never thought about living in Iowa"

"" I never doubted you would be in mine unless there was a husband involved, anything less and I would fight for you. I want you in my life and if you are thinking about your next step I want to put Iowa in the mix. You can teach, you can open a business, you can become a farmer, or you could just become a farmer's wife."

"Fitz are we moving too fast. Yesterday I never knew I would see you again, today you are inferring I could become a farmer wife"

"not inferring, stating it as a fact, we are not children, there is no need to play coy. I am not going to string you along and I am not going to let you play hard to get. We have a finite time on this earth, lets grab it, let's grab it together'"

'Fitz, we don't know each other"

"We don't know everything about each other but let's talk about what we do know about each other. When I first saw you, I fell for you., I kept sneaking peeks at you when you were not looking... Don't dismiss my feelings, I was smitten. I kicked myself for not talking to you. I hung around during the next day session to see if by chance you would sit in the same seats or by a slight chance wear the same colorful jacket. I sat in the food court before the evening session started watching for that jacket, then I saw it and followed it into the stadium hoping it was you. When I saw it was you that's when I made my move."

"Fitz, you were stalking me"

"If fearing I had lost my opportunity the day before and trying to rectify it is consider stalking, I'm guilty. I'm just trying to say, fate brought us together in so many ways, let's not lose time trying to do it just right, take all the right steps because nothing about how we met, lost each other and found each other is usual. I want you in my life, let's work towards that."

By now Olivia was near tears, she hoped her voice did not betray the feelings, but she knew if Fitz kept talking she would start to cry, she would start to cry if she said anything she would start to cry so she gave in and she started crying, she could not help herself

"Olivia… Liv what's wrong, I did not mean to make you cry, did I say something wrong?"

Wrong, everything that he said was right. She knew she really liked this man, maybe even loved him and she wanted to give him, give them a chance.

"Fitz nothing is wrong, I'm so glad we reconnected. This easy light conversation has gotten heavy, let's talk about you. Your family, school and the farm let's talk about the farm."

"The farm…. after all I said you want to talk about the farm, ok let's talk. And talk he did …she listened …until she smelled fresh coffee and heard the city waking up to start a new day, the first day of the rest of her life...

"


	7. Chapter 7

'A match to remember

Chapter 7

Thanks for your feedback.

Iowa or bust

It was the best night's sleep Olivia could ever remember. Or maybe there was the lack of sleep that made her feel like she was sixteen again. Remembering back, being sixteen she did not feel quite like this.

She soon heard her aunt and Marcus moving around in the house. After showering and getting dressed she joined them in the kitchen. They both had finished breakfast, but both were willing to enjoy a second cup of coffee with her

'Marcus, did you talk to Mary?"

"Yes, I called last night to see if they got home ok"

"Is that the only reason?"

"nope…. do you know if is she seeing anyone?"

"she asked the same thing about you"

"she did…... interesting… how soon can we go to Iowa?"

"You want to go to Iowa, why"

"I just like road trips, ok"

"sure, you do"

"when are you returning to DC, do you have a job that you absolutely can't leave"

"nope… I'm working for a non-profit where I wear a lot of different hats including teaching night adult classes."

"Not a lot of money in that."

"Olivia, blame my financial and employment status on Cyrus, he keeps talking about giving more back never about getting more for myself."

"How did you like working on the project we just finished?"

"I loved it, ….it set my can-do juices in motion…. it made me believe Cyrus was correct…... giving and doing is better than getting and making excuses for not doing."

"What do you think about us setting up a non-profit here. Help some people that need help, fill whatever void other groups can't or won't. Let's bring James in and see what's possible. We won't have any income for a while, so we will need to find paying jobs until we decide if it can be done."

Olivia's aunt was listening to them and after they both decided it was something they both would like to consider she decided to join their conversation.

"What do you guys need to start?"

"We both need a paying job to start…. we both have law degrees., that should make it easier to find something. We need an office... maybe James can help there, and we need a place to live. I know we are welcome, but I want to give you your space back" …Liv was talking as she was thinking about problems and solutions."

"'I think I have a solution that might work" her aunt looked at Olivia and Marcus...

"I will fund your project for one year to give it time to work.''

Her aunt continued …. "Liv, I told you I had a surprise I wanted to talk to you about. First, you can live with me forever, you too Marcus. Saying that, I know you both are young and need your own space... A friend owns a house near the university and she is interested in selling but she is very picky about who she will sell it to. You remember her Liv, Ms. Smith … she and my mom were close friends. It would be perfect for your idea. I have been talking to her about it for a couple of years, but I never had a need. I never wanted to move away from my friends but now, I see a plan."

"When you came her for your project, it seemed the perfect answer, but I wanted it to be your choice to stay here. …...Olivia, you like Chicago and I like having you here. You settled in DC because it was home but now I want to give you an option…..., if you want it. I talked to Ms. Smith, she agreed I could buy the house... She wanted someone to have it who would give it love and not turn it into expensive investment rental property. It has been her home for long time but now she really wants to move to a senior housing complex nearby."

"It doesn't need much work. It's three floors, a new roof was put on maybe 5 years ago, a new heating system a couple of years ago... It's yours if you want it. You could live in the top two floors and put your office on the first floor, how about that?"

"'Mrs. Alexander" …Marcus looked at her …..."do you know the cost of setting this up and paying salaries and all expenses?"

"You guys give me a plan and I'll get my brother to chip in, we will make it work"

"Mrs. Alexander, this type of investment is not… if you pardon me…. is more than **chip in money.**

"Give me a proposal, the same way you would if you were making a presentation to a bank or a group of men in shirts and ties. Heck, I'll even dress up and put on a business suit if it will make you feel like it's a real application for a real project, but I would rather stay in my comfy jogging pants. Some refer to them as them as yogi pants, but I think my yogi days are over."

"Get back to me as soon as you can. Helping with the water project was fun, I want to do more of the same. Now it's time leave for my Tuesday trip with my neighbors to play the penny machines at the Casino. It's a day out and we always have a great meal."'

As she left the table Marcus looked at Liv with a look that said, _**is she serious. She doesn't understand the money involved does she.**_

Liv has never discussed the money left to her, her aunt and her uncle so she just shrugged her shoulders and returned a look that said, _**lets humor her**_ **.**

Live got up from the table and washed her breakfast dishes then remarked to Marcus " If she can't fund it maybe someone else can. I do think we should look at the house to see if that part is workable."

Olivia called Ms. Smith to see if they could drop by, then called James so see if he could meet them. As described, the house was located about five blocks from James' office. It was old, but well- kept, located in the Kenwood- Oakland neighborhood. Not only was it well kept., so were all the other houses on the block.

James remarked as they got out of the car and walked up to the door, 'I've always wondered who lived on this block, it was always looks so homely. I heard the university was trying to buy some of the properties, but no-one wanted to sell. This is the first time I have heard any inkling that someone was willing to sell."

A door was opened by a young woman who introduced herself as, Betty, a neighbor who had dropped in to check the well-being of Ms. Smith. She exchanged greetings with the three and bid her farewell to Ms. Smith.

"Olivia, little Olivia, you are the spitting image of your mother. How have you been…. . Sorry that's a stupid question you are an attorney, so you are doing ok. Who are these two handsome men. They did not make them this handsome when I was available otherwise I would have never remained Ms. Smith. Come in, I had Betty fix a pot of tea."

Olivia began, "I am thinking about opening a non-profit business in Chicago and Aunt Dee said you were considering selling your house, which we could use as a residence and office."

"I heard about your success with Puerto Rico, I'm proud of you. I don't think my neighbors would like a business located on the block. I also own an office building about a block away that I could give you the entire fifth floor, you guys could have the house as your residence. Are either of you a couple?"

They all looked at each other shaking their head

"No problem, it's not a requirement … just asking. Olivia why aren't you interested in either of these two, or do you have someone else in mind…...from that smile there is. Bring him by to meet me I want to see if he's worth your effort. "

"Guys, this house if too much for me, it was too much when I bought it, but the price was too good to say no. I am moving to a new senior suite in Montgomery Place where my apartment comes with a view of the lake. I have been putting off the move for some time because I did not want to sell my house to just anyone and I did not want it to remain vacant. If you want it …...it's yours. "

All three just looked at her shaking their heads up and down, even James.

"Ok, the top floors need a good cleaning, but I will take let you take the tour, dust and all. There are two bedrooms and a sitting room on each of the second and third floor. I'll wait here, I hope you don't mind if I skip those stairs. "

The three oohed and awed through the old, but well-kept house. Returning to this first floor to say they were interested. Ms. Smith gave them address of the building and the keys, so they could look at it for office space.

Leaving their cars, they took the short walk to the address that were give, taking in the neighborhood as they walked. The fifth floor they were offered more than fitted their need... The space could easily be adapted and redesigned for their purposes... Plenty of rooms for offices, a conference room and a waiting room.

James went back to his office while Liv and Marcus returned to her aunt's house. The two mulled over the possibilities of both the house and office and decided it would work. Now it was up to them to find jobs and funding to set up their business but first they had to write a business plan...

Mrs. Alexander, greeted the two when she returned, both were hard at work with papers strewn across the dining room table. Making herself a cup of tea she joined the two at the table careful not to disturb their papers.

"ok guys, what do you think?"

"It's perfect, the house and she offered us an office, two blocks away… it will work, it's just perfect" Liv said

"I will start the paperwork tomorrow; you guys can start looking for furniture for the house and office. Ms. Smith has a guy who can handle any changes you want made at either place."

"I don't know about Marcus but except for a new mattress I'm keeping the bedroom furniture…. how about you…... Marcus?"

"A new mattress yes that's all for me …., maybe some more masculine furniture once we settle in."

"You are not seeing anyone, Mary isn't seeing anyone, and Iowa is an hour away. Maybe you should hold up on the "more masculine furniture "Liv said as she gave Marcus a wide grin.

"ok, no new furniture but a new man size mattress and bed"

"Who is Mary, and what is happening in Iowa. Marcus, you have only been in town for two weeks?"

"Auntie it's a long story but let's talk business before discussing our personal life."

"Our personal life" …Mrs. Alexander gave both a look over her glasses." What haven't you told me. Who wants to start, Olivia…Marcus?"

"Mary lives in Iowa and she is the sister of a friend of mine"

"Does this friend have a name and is that unnamed friend the reason you, both of you, so quickly deciding to stay here…... was something you both wanted to consider…from the looks on both your faces I can rightly assume I am right.'"

"Is that a correct assumption?"

"yes" …both answered at once.

"Tell me more"

"His name is Fitzgerald Grant, I met him when I went to the open in August. Both he and Mary were in town last week with a donation for our water project."

"I want to know more but first let's talk about setting up your business then we can talk about your personal lives. This does not in any way make a difference. I talked to my brother and he said he would donate 30% of what you need for one year I will donate 50% I believe there is another unidentified donor, who wishes to remain anonymous who would back the final 20% right Olivia, as she gave her a look."

"yes, I think your 80% with 20% coming anonymously is great."

"Marcus looked at them both in disbelief, "do you know how much you are talking about?"

"Nope, do you Marcus…... Get the business plan done as soon as possible then we will all know. Guys It's been a long day, chasing pennies is very hard but playing pennies lets everyone have a good time and a day away. I'm off to bed…... I had dinner already."

"Even if the business doesn't take root the house is still a great place to live. The first-floor bedroom that Ms. Smith is using is good as a guest room. Marcus if it's ok, let's start making plans to move."

"I'll have to return to DC and close everything up, maybe 2 months. Let's plan on moving in after Christmas, a new start for the New Year. Who knew when I answered the call to help you it would lead to this."

"Marcus, good things come to good people", goodnight you two

Marcus and Olivia opened a bottle of wine she picked up on the way home.

"This is kind of fancy Olivia."

"Yes, it is but we have something to celebrate."

"We have a house, we have a business when do we plan that trip to Iowa, Olivia?"

"Why not next week, we leave Friday stay a week. I don't think we should leave this week. We need to decide when to have the whole house cleaned and order what we need immediately for the house. We also need to see when Ms. Smith is moving. If we aren't here for the deliveries I am sure my aunt would help."

Marcus walked over to Liv and pulled her up on her feet, giving her a hug, no words just a hug.

Olivia was so excited, about everything that has happened today, and she was eager to tell Fitz, so she settled in with her ear buds and called him.

"Hi"

"Hi, you"

"how was your day?"

"busy and someone kept me up all night talking, I fell asleep twice today."'

"I won't keep you then"

"nope keep me, how was your day"

"It was good, I think I have made my decision about what to do next, do you want to hear?"

'Of course, that means you are going back to DC soon. When are you leaving, and will I see you here before you go.?"

"Why do you think DC is in my future?"

"Because I feel something else is going to happen that will keep us apart, nothing that's good is easy to achieve."

"Fitz, maybe something that's good takes an effort"

"I know, but you in DC me in Iowa, long distance relationships are hard, but I am more than ready to make it work. We can meet once a month, maybe someplace in the middle. I want to be in your life Olivia if it's long distance, I will, no… we will make it work"

Olivia realized, as she listened to Fitz, she is a lucky woman. He was willing to compromise, he did not demand she change her life for him. It was going to be fun telling him about her day, but that would have to wait a while longer. She wanted to make sure more was in place before she said anything. Maybe she would wait until she saw him, that would be even better, so she just let him talk about the compromise and adjustments he was willing to make to be in her life.

They talked until Fitz started to yawn and she called it a night. It was the end of a night but the beginning of a future, together, she hoped.

Huck is still around and will be soon part of the story again... It is about to change to mature but first it needed, I thought some legs. This was supposed to be a one-shop, but your comments made me try to see if I could write something that was entertaining.

 **I truly appreciate your interest.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mason City A Match to Remember

A match to Remember

Chapter 8

 **Thanks for the comments. I appreciate them all.**

Olivia and Marcus spent the next few days making sure everything they needed to do was done.

Olivia finished her final draft on the water project and submitted it. The project was completed in ten months, two months earlier than it was due.

Marcus made sure the everything was in place to transfer the oversight of their water project in Puerto Rico to the new business and everything needed to be done was done. He and Olivia agreed to continue with the project since they understood several **truisms** in life

 **Never whittle into yourself, never spit against the wind and there will be another like hurricane to hit Puerto Rico in the coming years. If nothing is done to correct some of the basic problems associated with clean water the exact problems today will be there when the next hurricane arrives.**

Their solution, let the unspent donations remain in the account. Olivia and Marcus can't move the money to their new business but no-one else has access to any of the funds so no one else can spent any of the collected donations without their approval.

With so many basic services out, it is going to be necessary to find basic solutions for basic needs. It will take time, but they had the time and determination to find one solution for one problem…. one at a time...

Marcus and Olivia submitted their business plan to the Lewis family (John Lewis Deborah Lewis Alexander and the anonymous investor). The financial plan 500k for the initial set up and a 500k line of credit. The first 500k was a gift the line of credit was a loan. The house was purchased by her aunt, the rent comparable to like houses but also deferred, except utilities, insurance and taxes, for one year. Ms. Smith helped by paying for all the renovations and giving them 3 months fee rent. It was her way of paying back, and forward. She, like her aunt, knew investing in Olivia was investing in the future...

Marcus tried to find out more about the source of the Lewis money. All Mrs. Alexander would tell him was it was earned legally. When he asked Olivia, she told him she would tell him in time. Being a rational human Marcus was still worried so called Cyrus and asked him. Cyrus had a friend check the Lewis background and informed Marcus he did not have anything to worry about. Nothing to worry about except the Chicago winters.

Both Marcus and Olivia were working to make sure everything they needed immediately for the house was ordered and set for delivery. A contractor was hired to remove a couple of walls and put on a new coat of paint. They found the perfect office furniture among Ms. Smith's storage area, at no additional cost... A cleaning crew had been hired to give the house a good cleaning as Ms. Smith moved out the day after she agreed to sell the house. It was a private sale, no mortgage, as soon as the attorneys cleared the papers, the house was theirs. All that was left after five days of meetings and shopping was planning how they were going to travel to Iowa.

They decide to fly to Iowa together…... Marcus would fly back to DC, Olivia back to Chicago.

They booked rooms, but both hoped they would not be needed for the duration and decided not to tell either Fitz or Mary until they arrived.

Olivia and Fitz talked every day, every morning and every evening. Because Olivia did not want to tell Fitz her plans she had to keep telling him soon whenever he asked when she was coming out. She kept saying soon. As busy as her days where she was always willing to stop what she was doing when he called.

The two arrived in Iowa at 3pm on Friday then realized they had an hour+ drive to the Grant farm so they checked into their hotel …. she called Fitz... to see what his plans were for the night and asked if he wanted visitors.

"Visitors, …..., Liv it's a three-hundred-mile visit. "

"Nope it's more like an hours' drive visit..."

"Where are you?"

"Marcus and I are at the hotel in Mason City…..., We have a car. Give me the information I will put it into the GPS and head out or we could come tomorrow."

"Nope, nope. I'm on my way, don't you move"

"Fitz, we can drive out"

"We"

"Yes we…. You were not listening ,,,,,,, Marcus and I"

"Ok, I'm picking up Mary, we will be there in an hour…... what hotel, don't worry you can tell me while I'm driving."'

"Fitz, slow down, I'm here for a week no need to rush don't get hurt getting here. we can drive out."

"No, you won't. I'm not sharing you with anyone. If you come here there is my mom and dad, and brothers and sister and a host of other family members. If you stay there isn't anyone I have to share you with for two days. I am on the way with Mary if she can be ready in fifteen minutes, if not she can either drive herself in or Marcus can come to her, but I suspect it's better if she comes there. Too many gossiping eyes and it's Friday, someone always pops by on Friday."

Fitz called Mary who was just leaving for the day.

"Sis, any plans for tonight?"

"Nope, I'm going to go home take warm bath and call Marcus. Then I am going to work on him coming for a visit and talk dirty until he agrees."

"How would you like to ride to Mason City. with me, if you can be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Nope, I need some male conversation but not the kind of male conversation I want to hear from my brother. I don't know how you can continue to be so calm about not seeing Olivia after all you did to find and contact her. Why are you going to Mason City and why do I only have thirty minutes…? "wait…, wait…yes…...yes…...yes I'm in, pick me up in fifteen minutes. I won't need any clothes for this trip …. Don't say another work, not one comment from you Fitz"

Fitz packed in five minutes. It took him longer to call his mother and let her know he was going away for the weekend than it took for him to pack. His shaving kit, but he was not planning on shaving, two pairs of sock, two sets of underwear, two T-shirts, a pair of jeans and a robe... The robe, when room service arrived, ten minutes after pulling up in front of his house he was off and calling Mary who informed him she was already waiting outside for him.

Fitz drove just over the speed limit, no need to have an accident or get stopped so he stayed within the acceptable speed limit..

Fitz loved his sister Mary, sometimes he wished she would put a filter on her mouth before she spoke, but she often said what he wanted to. She was so forward that she scared many of the men in town away but now she seemed to have met someone who matched up with her. She talked openly to him about Marcus , so he knew she did the same thing when she talked to Marcus…...Marcus was able to make her throttle back. They talked to each other twice a day and then Mary spent her drive home telling Fitz everything she and Marcus talked about including insisting on spending time talking about family, life, her travels, her work, …..things other than sex. As a man, Fitz really appreciated how Marcus was conducting himself. He was accepting Mary's personality letting her be herself while setting boundaries she was happy to stay within. He quite frankly liked Marcus. He hoped they would continue to develop their relationship into something lasting.

"why so quiet Fitz?"

"just going over, us Mary, what are we doing …are we setting ourselves up for failure?"

"Fitz is that what you believe, if so turn this car around and take me back to my house, I will go by myself. I like Marcus, a lot. I respect him he respects me. We live in Iowa, that said I am not afraid I am not afraid of what society will say. If things progress in the direction I hope I am willing to relocate somewhere where we can live the life we want. We are both professionals, so we should be able to live anywhere we both feel comfortable."

"Mary, I had to ask, I would not be your brother if I did not care for your well-being. I don't have any second thoughts I am glad you don't either. Where do you think you are going and where who do you think you will see?"

"We are headed to….Mason City…...Olivia and Marcus are there, nothing other than a family emergency or Olivia, nothing else would make you drop everything on a dime. Inviting me to accompany you told me Marcus is with her. It also told me you are ok with my relationship with Marcus, which I appreciate. How much farther?"

"In under an hour. They are staying at an airport hotel. I hope I can convince them to return with us, but not tonight. I want them to meet our parents but first I want,….. no I need some alone time with Olivia. I suspect they will believe at first Olivia and Marcus are together, it may take a time for our parents to accept our choices... Let's just enjoy our time with our special others and face the downer we hope won't come but we know the universe says, it will"

Fitz called Olivia ten minutes out and ten minutes later he was knocking on Liv's door and Mary and Marcus were in his room locked in a mind-blowing kiss it would take a time for Olivia and Fitz to progress that far but not that far behind.

The two just stood looking at each other after Fitz closed the hotel door.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I've been practicing what I would say and what I would do when we reached this point Olivia, now I'm standing her like a shy sixteen-year-old. We can take it as slow as you want. For me I have been dreaming of stripping you naked and kissing you from head to toe, which I hope… no which I will do before the weekend is over. How do we get started?"

"Why not follow your dream, that's a great place to start"

"First, I need a shower, would you like to join me?"

"I took one earlier, I will make us a couple of drinks and wait for you. That will give us both time to settle our nerves."

"I won't be long, I'm sorry I came empty handed I was so focused on getting here I did not think about picking up something to drink or flowers, I'm sorry."

"No worry, if a remember you had Scotch in New York" Olivia walked over to the table and turned the label on the bottle towards Fitz.

"my favorite, you remembered, what are you drinking?"

"red wine, my favorite, and I picked up a box of these" Olivia tossed a box of condoms on the bed.

"a full box, we may not leave this room until Sunday, did you remember the kind and size. "

"Of course, we did discuss that in one of our first but more informative chats. I have another box in my luggage, just in case"

"Olivia Pope I like your style, come here woman, may I have a real kiss..."

Fitz pulled Olivia in for a kiss then pulled both her legs off the floor and around his waist.

"I'll be right back, stay dressed I want to have the joy of unwrapping you myself."

Olivia made Fitz a drink and emptied the last from her bottle into her glass. She was a bit nervous, only because she wanted so much to please him and be pleased. They had both said all the right things, they were together , at last, but all that did not make her any less nervous. She did not know how far they would go tonight but she hoped the night would be memorable. Her thoughts were so deep she was not aware Fitz had returned to the room until she felt his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms and discovered he was wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.. If the bottom half looked as good as the top half tonight would be something very special..

"you said you wanted to see how far up my legs my tattoos went… take a look " Fitz said as he unwrapped the towel and dropped it on the floor.

Fitz stepped back and oh my what a sight. She inspected the tattoos on his arms and chest, only looking quickly at those on his lower torso..

"There are more on my legs I thought those were the ones you were most interested in."

Olivia started to caress Fitz along his chest and the side of his body allowing her hands to move further down his body until her hands met his very firm penis.

"do you like what you feel and see Ms. Pope?"

"I like everything I see and feel, what happens now?"

"Whatever we both agree on, I think we touched on things we were not comfortable with, let's try all those things that did not make the keep away from list."

"Do you mind if I just take all of this in, I'd like to inspect a little more."

"Inspect away, please, because I will be making a complete inspection of my present after I unwrap it."

Olivia let her hands trail slowly down his triangle until she was holding his cock in her hands. She slowly began to massage it, using one hand to massage his balls as she slowly pumped his cock.

Fitz spread his legs wider to give her complete access and rested his hands on her shoulder for support as she began to stroke him faster and faster and Fitz began to move his hips in the same rhythm as her hands.

LPOV

It was oh so sensual, this man was a woman's fantasy from head to toe. Naked in the middle of the room looking at me with those drop dead blue eyes and a smirk on his face. Each time I moved my hand the smirk got wider and his moans got louder. I felt a dampness in my hands as precum began to flow so I took one hand and continued to stimulate the base of his cock and took the other one to stimulate the head.

"Olivia as much as I am really enjoying this my knees will not hold much longer, please can we lay down?"

"Why…. the inspection was your idea."

"I did not have this kind of inspection in mind. I thought you were going to just take a quick look I never expected it to go on this long or in this manner."

"I've got some more surprises for you."

"Surprise away, if this is the prelim I can't wait for the main event."

"Fitz …"

"yes Olivia …."

" You are right. I think we better lay down before we end up on the floor."

Fitz picked Olivia up and sat her on the bed , he knelt in front of her , kissing her and , removing her top as her hands started stroking his cock again , holding it firmly in her hands and stroking it faster. Fitz tried to hold out but it wasn't possible this was some off the page sex that he has never had , ever….. Olivia started to work on his cock faster and faster using both hands he felt his release as his fluids coated her hands. All he could do was grab her around the waist as he fell forward into her chest and she fell back on the bed.."

"Damm ….. woman what did you just do to me" Standing up Fitz picked the discarded towel off the floor and cleaned Olivia's hands and chest..

"I never knew a woman's hands could feel that good. If that was a sample of what's to come I am not sure I will survive until Sunday. I'm looking forward to what else is in store for me…Ok….. now it's time for me to unwrap my present,

Fitz removed her top.

The top revealed a cream lace bra which covered only half her breast.

He hovered over her the only part of his body touching hers was his lips

He was on his knees hovering above her. His lower body being supported by his knees on each side of her legs…his upper body supported by his elbows which were on each side of her head. His lips moved from light kisses on her lips to moving from her neck to her lips in one long slow movement. He then started to pepper her face with light kisses and as his tongue flickered over her face.

This was fabulous. The only part of his body that was touching her was his lips on her neck, face and lips but her entire body was hot and pulsating. She felt a warmth in her groin that indicated what would follow. His body had experienced a new sensation when she used her hands to pleasure him and now it seems the same thing was happening to her, only it was his lips, his lips on her lips, his tongue circling hers and then he began a rhythmically suck her tongue. She wanted to moan but the presence of his tongue would not allow it. Her lower body began the same rhythmic movement as his tongue as she reached up to grab as handful of his hair.

Fitz released her tongue just long enough to whisper in her ear as he began sucking her earlobes … "Nope. No touching"

"I can't help it I need to touch your body someplace"

"Pretty baby, you will have all night just relax and enjoy what is happening and what you are about to experience."

Fitz…. Returned to the rhythmic sucking of her tongue, Olivia felt like she was going to explode and with one last hard thrust into her mouth she exploded. He continued to kiss her as her breathing returned to normal.

Not wanting to put his weight on her he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. All her clothes still on except her top.

As Olivia started breathing normal again she asked, "I thought you were going to unwrap your present.?"

"I am…. I just wanted to make sure we both had some relief first. Did anything happen that made you uncomfortable?"

"Why would you kissing me and my fondling you make me uncomfortable?"

"It's been a while for me and I really wanted us to enjoy each other. I knew how pent up I was and what was going to happen to me that's why I'm glad you took a little pressure off of me. I would have been frantic and would have popped off like a school boy stealing his first piece, now we can make love…. my edge is off and so is yours.

Fitz rolled Olivia on top of him, so he would have access to her bra which he removed then slid her up until her breast were even with his lips. He began the same rhythmic sucking of her breast that she had done to her tongue.

"Raise up and support yourself on your elbows," that done He started to roll or kiss one nipple then the other. Oliver still wearing her pants started to gyrate against his chest.

Fitz moved his hands from her breast and inserted them into the waistband of her pants. Thank heaven there were not zippers or buttons he thought. He slowly pushed the pants and panties down together as he encouraged her to slide further up his chest. The further he pushed her pans down the further he encourages her to slide up his body. He was finally able to free one leg and taking the hint, she freed the other.

By this time Olivia was sitting naked on his chest as he kept encouraging her to move further up his body.

"Sweet baby, I want to taste you."

"With that Liv moved her body up to where her core was just over his lips. He grabbed her back and pressed her down until his lips contacted with her core and he began a slow licking front to back. He opened her outer lips open with his hands and just like earlier only his tongue was contacting her body, but oh what contact. He licked the complete length first, then slowly licker all around with his tongue.

By this time Olivia was beginning to breathe harder and harder, between swipes with his tongue Fitz kept saying" I love how you taste."

After more licking he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked it applying more pressure as her moans got louder.

"Give it up baby, give it up for me Fitz said as Olivia moans grew louder. Finally, he stuck two fingers into her channel and started to finger her as he sucked on her clit.

OPOV

He was right., If I had not had the first orgasm I would not have been able to really enjoy what he was doing, now I feel like I can ride his tongue and fingers into absolute bliss for a long time and she did.

The first orgasm hit but he did not stop and within a couple of minutes the second one came. This one was an explosion. She felt if from her knees to her neck. She did not think she could survive another one like that one and tried to move way but nope Fitz continued to use his tongue and fingers as she rode out the second one.

She collapsed on the bed as Fitz coved her body with his and started to kiss her. She did not try to avoid kissing him, knowing he had the taste of her on his lips, …...

She reached over trying to find the box of condoms which were on the table. Fitz realizing what she was doing, reached over and put one in her hand. He rolled over on his back as she opened the package and rolled the condom on, then he once again straddled her as she looked at his impressive size

"do you see anything that interest you?"

"Yes, I like the tattoo."

"Is the tattoo the only thing of interest?"

"Nope but now I know how far up it goes"

"I will make it disappear, watch, I want you to watch as I enter you. I want to see the expression on your face and I want you to see the joy and pleasure on mine. With that Fitz spread her legs apart and bent them at the knee and slowly entered her. A little at a time until the tattoo on his leg disappeared. He began a slow almost snail like pace, in and out. Each in brought a moan from her each out brought a moan from his as her walls were grabbing him, trying to hold him in. It was the sex of the ages, each thrust brought another dam, another sooooo good but their breathing was smooth as though they could go all night and they did for a very long time. Olivia looked at the clock when they started only because she wanted to know. He was talking about sex to remember. She wanted to know… was he just talking, or could he produce., 10 minutes later they were just hitting their stride, twenty minutes later they were still in perfect rhythm. Finally, thirty minutes into this perfect sex Fitz moved one leg over his shoulder and began to pump harder and faster until she could feel him pulsating inside her, a few strokes later she followed.

He collapsed on the bed and pulled her into his arms, neither had the strength to say anything they had done their talking and what a talk it was. Fitz pulled her closer into his arms and kissed her on the head… night sweet baby.

 **This is it until after Christmas. I hope I left the story in a good place.**

 **I haven't developed my ability to write memorable intimate scenes but like the patron in the "hen house" I'm going to keep trying until I get it just right.**

 **Olivia has made that trip to Iowa. She has not told Fitz she has decided to stay in Chicago. Staying in Chicago, she has decided to open a business and she has a house. AND of course, she has not told him she has a pretty good nest egg which Huck knows about but would never share that information with Fitz.**

 **Olivia has met his sister Mary, but she has not met his parents or his brothers or one other older sister, she does not know what to expect and neither does Fitz.**

 **Again, thanks for reading. See you in 2018, or sooner… maybe a holiday short story. Enjoy three great celebrations. Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year.**

.

"

. .

.


	9. Chapter 9 Leave Yesterday Tomorrow

A Match to Remember

Chapter 9

It's been a while since I updated this story…... sorry.

Let's put yesterday behind us.

Most people, NOT ALL, are confused when they wake up in an unfamiliar bed. When we wake up in a bed that is not the one we are familiar with or the room where we usually sleep it takes a moment to answer that where am I and how did I get here..

It there is a window where there shouldn't be one, we hesitate. And, when there is no window, same reaction. Sometimes it's the feel of the pillow, the color of the room the feel of the sheets or even the smell.

When Olivia woke up it was "all the above", in addition to a tenderness in an area she has not felt tender in a very long time and she was lying in someone's arms. She tensed before she looked down and saw the tattoos and relaxed. It was all good.

"Relax Olivia you are safe…. You are lying, in my arms and we are in Iowa "a voice that she identified as belonging to those tattooed arms said.

The entire time she was planning this, what would happen she still had not reconciled what it would be like the morning after. Waking up, naked, in a bed that's not your own carries a lot of possibilities. What do we do now? Will she have to make the walk of shame all the way back to the airplane? Is this it.

"Stop over thinking this Olivia I can hear the gears in your brain shifting. We are in bed together after an awesome night that I really enjoyed. I enjoyed every moment and I hope we will have repeat of last night as soon as possible. Now we can cuddle for a while then decide when and where to have breakfast I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

Olivia relaxed into Fitz' arms as he pulled her closer to him.

"If you want to go out and eat we are going to have to get up and get dressed OR if you want to lie here in bed I will make the coffee run or call room service. Not sure the quality of the food. Your choice, let me know"

Fitz started to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear which relaxed her.

"'To be honest, I was about as nervous as you when I first woke up. Waking up with a woman in a hotel bed is not something I do, I am as bashful as you. You can see from last night, it's been a while. I hope I did not disappoint you."

 **Disappoint…...who could be disappointed by this man. I could scream from the rooftops…that was a pole worth riding, the best all night lollypop I ever had. Dammmm even remembering seems like a dream. Olivia thought but did not dare say.**

Olivia turned in the bed to face him, she gave him a quick kiss and said "I don't think either of us was disappointed. I know I wasn't,. and you?"

'" need you ask, I'm ready for a repeat whenever you are."

''Fitz, I'm not sure if we could ever repeat last night but **I would really like to try Olivia thought.**

''you are right, but I am more than willing." ...

"'Let's get cleaned up and have some food…. we both will need the calories later. '"

"That sounds like a workable plan. Not sure what kind of menu they have. Do you want to go out or do you want to wait here.?"

"Let's go out Fitz…..., take a walk I want to see what all the hoopla about Iowa is."

"Ok we will go out. Should we call Mary and Marcus?"

"Nope, they have a car. We will call them when we get back if we haven't heard from them."

The two showered together, which took longer than either thought it would. By the time they got to the restaurant breakfast was long over, so they settled for the lightest thing on the menu.

"See Olivia….., no morning of shame. We woke up together and neither freaked out and no one turned into a mouse. We showered together, we've are about to have a meal together . I think we are good. We are both over the first FF syndrome"

"FF?"

"FF syndrome" , he gave her that look of, you know what I mean.

"OH…...FF" a response that brought a smile to both .

They got directions to a market where they picked up some snacks and fruit and another box of condoms.

"Another box, how many do we need Fitz?"

"I guess you did not check to see how many we have left in the box."

"How many?"

"I won't say, check for yourself when we get back to the hotel. How long will you be here?'

"We will be here until Thursday…... Marcus is flying back to DC….. I'm flying back to Chicago."

"We will go to my place tomorrow night, is that ok. I want to enjoy us for another day."

"I think either we both should stay with you or I stay with Mary and Marcus with you. Let's protect Mary's reputation."

"Mary can hold her own."

"I'm sure but let's not do more damage than necessary on the first visit… you guys will have to live here after we leave..."

"Ok….," …Futz threw another box or condoms in the shopping basket.

"Looks like someone is trying to make sure he is well stocked.,"

"Liv…not stocked….it's my hope every box will be empty when you leave."

They took a drive around the small but busy town then returned to the hotel..

Later after another intimate session Fitz decided to tackle the subject he dreaded. Fitz did not want to have this conversation he knew was necessary, so he jumped right in. The two sat in bed with food spread on a towel munching on assorted deli meats and cheese. Olivia had managed to find some fruits. The entire scene mimicked a picnic…indoor picnic since they both were completely nude, Fitz insisted . Olivia pulled the sheet to her waist…Fitz remained totally nude without even his feet covered. Olivia loved a man that is comfortable with himself and he had a number of very good reason to be comfortable she concluded as she took frequent peeks at his bare body. **DaMm WTF where has this been hiding and what took me so long to look under this rock.** Fitz saw Olivia when she snuck her looks at him but he did not say anything his smirk said it all

"Marcus is going back to DC Thursday and you to Chicago….., when are you returning to DC?".

"I'm not… at least for a while, there isn't anything I really need there so it's Chicago for me… I'm staying."

"You are not moving back to DC?"

"Nope… I have something to tell you,… Marcus and I decided to open a firm in Chicago."

"You are staying, and you did not say anything?"

"I thought telling you in person would be better."

"So how would it work, what happened?".

"So much it's hard to believe. It was being in the right place at the right time and meeting the right people at the right time. My aunt bought a house and funded a startup business for us. We have a house, and an office about 2 blocks from the house near the university where James is."

"Your aunt funded it?"

"Yes, my aunt and uncle with an anonymous donor contributing 20%."

"20% of how much?"

"There is an investment gift of 500k, the loan is 500k we have access to. . The loan must be paid back, the gift doesn't."

"Where did you aunt and uncle get that kind of money?"

"It's legal, I will tell you later ok."

"Ok, what about the 20% from the anonymous donor. Do you know anything about him?"

"My aunt knows "him" …. it's all on the up and up nothing illegal..."

Fitz wasn't convinced. Things just don't happen that way, he needed more answers. He had fallen in love with Olivia Pope and he did not want her involved in anything that was in any way illegal.

"What kind of firm?"

"Right now non-profit work. Both Marcus and I have to pass the Illinois bar so James will be our legal arm until that's done. Just before we left Ms. Smith, who I will tell you about and is our greatest benefactor, had a slight problem caused by someone piggybacking her internet service. I called Huck and he was able to straighten things up in short time. She said she did not realize she would get a return on her investment that quickly."

"What return on what investment?"

"We can talk more about it on the drive to your place. I think in addition to non-profits we may pick up some clients from the building where Ms. Smith is now living. She lives in an upscale seniors building near the lake . Morgan Place is a pretty good place for some easy cases. The building has some well-heeled residents it would be a good place to build up an early client base ."

We will need a couple more staff members but maybe, just maybe we lucked upon something good. We need a tech person for sure and maybe two other people. I thought I would ask Cyrus for a referral from among his students."

"Did you talk to Huck about your past history together and then looking for you for me ?"

"Nope….. No need. Everything he did was above board he was trying to help both of us so what is there to talk about…I understand ?"

"You are not upset?"

"Should I be?"

"Nope, but that's how I feel, I was not sure if you would feel the same way."

"Fitz, we have lost enough time and I am sure there are bigger obstacles ahead, let's leave yesterday where it belongs, in the past. Ok"

"Olivia…. what did I do to deserve you?"

"Should I name the top five,''''''' the question should be what did we do to deserve each other?"

" we both lucked out, right place, right time sitting in the right seats."

 **Right seats and those very conspicuous tattoos .I wondered how far up they went and boy did I find out and had a lot of fun doing it… Olivia thought with a sly smile**

Fitz saw the smile and asked "anything you want to share with me?"

"I will….in time."

As they enjoyed their snack both their phones began to ring. Checking their respective phones… Marcus was calling her Fitz mother was calling him. They were both calling about Mary but for two different reasons.. Both told their caller they were out of range and would call back when they got to a better location . Fitz moved his call from the bed to a spot near the window..

From Marcus

"Hi Olivia… just checking in. I turned my phone off last night I hope you were not worried."

"Nope you were with Mary …..we went out but we are back in our room ….did you eat yet?"

"Nope we are trying to decide now where to go….did you ?"

"Yes …not a big selection …"

"'Mary is talking about buying an electric pan and making breakfast in the room."

"Nix that…..I saw a truck stop during our tour around town …they usually have a twenty-four hour breakfast menu. . Try that before you two burn the hotel down."

"'Ill tell Mary….how is Fitz?"

"He's fine ….I think he is talking to his family. Let me find out what has happened so we will have the same story. Did Mary also turn her phone off?"

"yes she did…..,it got heavy fast and lasted all night and I am not bragging or complaining."

"I think her family was worried I know I would be if I were in their shoes….let me see what has happened I'll get back. Tell Mary to leave her phone off until I call back."

From Fitz

"Hi mom ."

"Fitz where are you and is Mary with you?"

"Mary is with me…we took a quick road trip. We are at the airport picking up Olivia Pope and her co-worker Marcus. They came in to thank everyone for the contributions to the relief fund and to let you know how the money was spent. "

"Is that usual …meeting with small donors like us?"

"Ms. Pope is that type of person and our donation was not small."

"How do you know what kind of person she is you only met her once."

"That is what my Grant gut told me. Didn't you always say Grants can size a person up the first five minutes?"

'If you say so….are they coming back with you and when?"

"Mom if they were not coming to thank everyone in person why come …we will stay the night here and come home tomorrow….all of us.."

"Are they sharing a room…..,how many rooms do I need to prepare ?"

"No mom they are not sharing a room ….. and it's easier if they stay with me since I have the room ."

"Are you sure….you don't cook …is your house clean enough for company?"

" Nope my house is not clean enough for company….by your standards… so I guess you will be heading that way as soon as you hang up. I will bring enough food for the night with me . If we get back early enough we can have a cook-out that way it's a less formal meet and greet."

"Fitz…tell your sister to turn her phone on….and next time let someone know if she decides to leave."

"Will do… I will have her call you she went out for some personal items she forgot to bring.…we will be back tomorrow we hope by noon or soon after. You can start the side dishes I will pick up the meat on the way in., Bye mom."

Fitz looked up to see Olivia handing him a glass of scotch.

'"How bad was that conversation and how many fabrications did you have to make?"

"Not a lot of fabrications….. The only necessary fabrication was her out shopping for personal items. I need to talk to Mary so she can call mom."

Fitz made a call to Mary via Marcus' phone..

"Mr. Grant…what are the plans?"

"We stay here tonight so I can try to recreate last night. Home tomorrow…. I'm taking your advice you and Marcus will stay with me.. We will have a meet and greet over the grill tomorrow evening. That's it. Is that ok?"

"I say yes….let's enjoy each other tonight and join your family tomorrow. We will check with Mary and Marcus and see if they agree. Now in the meantime."

Fitz took Olivia's hand and pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest

.

"Olivia we have to talk."

"Talk about?"

"Talk about us….how do you want me to introduce you?"

Olivia turned her head so she was looking at Fitz

"How do you want to introduce me Fitz?"

"We are talking in circles Olivia….…..The people we met last summer thought we were dating maybe even married. I like you a lot and I want us to have time to develop a relationship, that is if that is what you want …... I want to see if we can become an us ….. I want you to be my special friend…... A special friend that will develop into something much more….., a girlfriend . We need time. I don't want us to not be whatever we want to be because of outside forces."

Olivia listened to Fitz…..so much he wasn't saying but he was saying what she had felt …the reason she decided they had no chance together. Like the fish who falls in love with the bird.. they can fall in love but where do they build their nest. Fitz was facing her perceived fear head on. She did not know if they would have a problem….neither did he but he was letting her know he wanted to let them decide if they would make a life together. That decision was theirs and only theirs..

"What do we do…..how do we handle meeting your family…..what do you want.?"

"Olivia I am not going to present you as less important to me than you are. I will not hide my attraction to you from my family. …I will not lie to my family about you . If you want to be in my life…if you want me in yours we can either jump in the deep end of the pool or slowly wade in from the shallow end as long as I am mot asked to lie."

" Fitz we also need to talk to Mary and Marcus , let's see how Mary and Marcus are planning on handling their relationship.. whatever it is this .. I never being in love could be so complicated."

"Olivia love isn't complicated…..it's people who are complicated."

 **This chapter does not make up for my long absence but this chapter , I hope will be a good foundation for the chapters to come. Both realize they have a lot of obsticals ahead .**


	10. Chapter 10 Time for Plan D

A Match to remember

Chapter 10

WHAT

Both Olivia and Fitz were looking forward to their last night before the trip to meet his family. They talked with Marcus and Mary and decided they would all carpool with Fitz …that way they could have that needed discussion in the privacy of the car. If they needed a car Fitz had a car and a truck…. they could use his car.

They both wanted to make this night one to remember because they did not know when they would get another chance to be as free with each other.

One freedom Olivia loved was looking at his naked body and Fitz did not have any shame in having it on full display. She took her time…...not knowing when she would get another chance …...tracing along his tattoos…again asking him to explain them to her.

She started tracing the drawings from his arms across his chest to his groin. Fitz twitched as her fingers moved lower and lower. Olivia stopped her movements just below his abs where the drawings ended. "Why did you stop here?" she asked as she continued to trace down his V point to the drawings on his legs. "'Because it's a tad tender in that spot for a tattoo pen."

Olivia continued to rub her fingers in a circular fashion… Fitz smiling and flinching as Olivia replaced her fingers with kisses.

"Are you teasing Ms. Pope?"

"Nope…. you said certain spots are sensitive I just want to see how sensitive."

Olivia continued to kiss along his chest as she traced her fingers down his leg.

"Ms. Pope you are teasing …."

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it but there is only so much I can take before I demand equal time."

"You can have as much equal time as you wish for as long as wish "Olivia responded as she continued to place kisses along his chest.

Fitz tried to change the conversation to focus on something else

"I am thinking about adding a new one…"

"what kind?"

"just the year 2017,"

"I thought each one has its own special meaning….…what's the special meaning with 2017?"

Fitz started to run his fingers along her abdomen

"Now look who is teasing."

"Its not teasing if it's my way of showing you what I am going to do to you later…. Now. back to the new tattoo…. maybe I should just add Olivia…...that's more to the point…. it would explain everything no questions no doubt about the meaning."

"sounds great unless something goes wrong between you and Olivia."

Fitz moved his hands lower…" Olivia I don't intend to let anything to go wrong."

"Fitz sometimes things just don't happen like we want them to… no matter how much we may want things to be different."

"Olivia…...tonight no negative thought…...I accept tonight as the first day of the rest of our lives…let's treat it that way not as a maybe but as a certainty."

Fitz stroked across the top of her mound … this move signaled her to open her legs…she complied willingly.

He moved to take her breast in his mouth as he rubbed along her folds slipping one finger into her as he opened her outer lips with his fingers. "relax and enjoy this…. Let me show you why I will never let you go and why you will never want me to leave."

Olivia relaxed and let the enjoyment from the foreplay take over…. the bad would always be there …. now was the time to enjoy the good…as his fingers began to slide into her it was not just a good the feelings …it was a great feeling…. absolutely without comparison and the night was still young. She did not have to fantasize about what could happen she could relax and let it happen. Maybe she would also fulfill a few of his fantasies.

Both were not in rush to start the day. So many reasons to stay in bed not many for getting up but both knew it was necessary.

Olivia called Marcus and they decided to meet for breakfast at 10am…... they would finalize the trip then.

Fitz was busy getting his clothes ready when Olivia walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his back.

"I hate this…. I don't want to lose us to the world…I just wish we could stay here forever."

"So, do I but think you are closer to me now since you are not returning to DC."

"Still a lot of miles between us. I'm going to miss not waking up next to you. It's only been two days, but it already feels like something I have been doing a lifetime."

"Olivia we will work on that I'm not going anywhere, and I am not going to let you get away, not again…. we will figure out what we want to do….…ok. It's either Chicago or Iowa… we will decide where we want to settle."

'" Fitz what if your family don't like me…. they may think it's too soon for us to think of building a life together…we have only known each other a couple of months…...most of that time we have been apart."

Fitz began to rub Olivia's arms "I want my family to like you, but I will not let them put a time on how long we have to know each other before we know that person is the one. If they make life in Iowa impossible then Chicago it is. With you opening your new firm Chicago may be the obvious place for us to settle."

"Fitz…. Iowa is your home …. it's were your roots are planted…your entire family lives there. Me I don't have those deep roots so picking up and resettling is easy for me because it's what I have done the past ten years."

"Olivia you are trying to solve problems before there are problems …lets see how this goes. … …. You have met Mary and she loves you. Let's not create a problem or anticipate one. I can't imagine they would not like you because I love you."

"Love Mr. Grant?"

"Yes love Ms. Pope and the way you were lusting over my body last night there is no way in hell you will easily give it up."

"It's not your mind that is the attraction …...not your conversation…not those dreamy blue eyes…. not that mess of curly hair…... it's your body…is that what you are saying."

"'All those except the conversation are parts of my body…. I'm talking about another part…the part you left out."

Olivia started to kiss his back as she moved her hands down his chest to his groin softly stroking him…."'Are you saying this part…...this is the part that will keep me in your life?"

"All I'm saying I am willing to use everything to keep us together. I remember every moan every…... sexual utterance from the last two nights …. mine and yours. I am not willing to easily give up the last two nights or the first day we met. "

…...why are you so sure about everything Fitz?"

"Olivia finding you again against all odds was an impossible task that became possible. Usually I would have not been in those seats the first day, …, I recognized your jacket while I was sitting in the food court and later I saw it in the stadium. I told you I was on a beer run but I was looking for you…. that was pure luck in a stadium that holds 23k… a venue spread over 46 acres that has the capacity of 40k+. day. I knew you were somewhere in the stadium. I remembered the seats from the first day and I hoped you were sitting in the same seats again…. I went to the general area hoping I would see you and I did. The coat I recognized…... what if you had worn a different coat….…we were meant to be. I say fate brought us together and our love will keep us together."

"Love… there is that love comment again?"

"Yes love….what I feel for you goes beyond like so it must be love" Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and began to pepper her neck and face with kisses "…what about you …a little like I hope if not I have enough to share until you catch up."

"It's a strong like, very strong like..."

"Very strong like…. I can work with that…. I intend to work on deepening that strong like over the next few days.".

Fitz hugged her closer…..." we got this…no doubts no loud silent thinking …we got this…. It will work."

"What about Mary and Marcus?"

"What about them Olivia…?"

"You are comfortable with us acknowledging our friendship what about them…...…what if they want to become a couple?"

Fitz wrapped his arms around her…" then they should Olivia …it's not up to us it's up to them…isn't it?"

Olivia grabbed his arms as she rested her head against his chest "nope Fitz it's not all on them it's also on your family and friends. You said you were not willing to deny our relationship…that I am able to accept but what about Mary. Like it or not society has different rules for men and women. Where we will stay during our visit. ….. our interaction …your family and friends will be looking at everything and especially looking close at Mary and Marcus. We have to handle our time together in a way that will not put a spotlight on them."

"What are you saying Olivia?"

"I'm saying we should make our first meeting with your family and friends as neutral as possible…...as friends not as lovers."

"Olivia, I told you I am not willing to hide you or hide my feelings for you."

"We would not be hiding we would be making the best first impression possible as we build a long-term relationship with your family."

"When did you decide all this, I thought I kept you busy with other things last night?"

"You did …...it's just some thoughts I just finally put them together."

"You are worried about Mary's reputation…what about yours?"

"Fitz…. I'm worried about all our reputations …. but Marcus and I will leave…. you two will remain. I don't want anything to happen that will cause a problem…... I hope we will someday return."

"There are few guarantees in life, but I can guarantee you will return to Iowa."

"And how can you guarantee that?"

"You will come back to inspect my new tattoo and I want you to come back, so I can show it to you."

"The tattoo…that's your draw?"

"You tell me …you spent over an hour admiring them last night. Wasn't that your original interest in me. Just a guess…am I right?"

"Partially…. when I first saw you and Jake coming up the stairs I wondered how two handsome men could mar their bodies like that. When I saw … the tattoos and the muscle shirts. I though you two were "easy rider wannabees" …. bad boy bikers. Remember Jake's hair was all jelled and sticking up like spikes. I expected you to insult everyone around you. I was totally impressed by your easy manner …. you even said goodbye when you left. That is one reason I responded when you spoke the next day. You were so polite…. so soft spoken..."

"You assumed…?"

"Guilty…

"I spoke because I had been sneaking looks all day…...I wanted to look into your eyes …I wanted to hear your voice. As for Jake's hair and our dress…. we dressed like that to shock others in the courtside seats….it was our way of acting out.

"You did get my attention."

Olivia continued to trace her fingers along the vine running across his shoulder and down his chest. 

"I just love the path of the vine as it moves from your arm down your chest and from your leg up, up and up. ….… the vine is like a Picasso…One never gets tired of looking at a work of beauty."

"I thought you felt why _would such handsome men mar their bodies_."

"That was before I saw the entire canvas."

"That's the reason I know you will be back …you have exclusive rights to view my tattoos anytime and I expect you to use those rights as much as possible."

"Fitz you are shameless…. are you saying I have the exclusive rights to view your body?"

"yes, view my body and use it as much and as often as you wish. Use any part of my body that you wish…anytime you wish."

"That may require a permanent place for me in Iowa or a permanent place for you in Chicago."

Fitz took her face between his hands and kissed her "Ms. Pope that is something that is easily arranged just say the word and by next spring one of us will have relocated."

"If only we could live our lives from this room the world seems so much simpler here, but the wicked world awaits Fitz…. let's get this trip on the road."

The two had a shower then met Mary and Marcus for breakfast.

"Hi you two…. we have been here two days, and this is the first time we have seen each other." Mary said as she hugged Oliver and then her brother.

The four settled in for breakfast keeping the conversation light in case there were ears, or prying eyes, on them. After breakfast Marcus and Fitz went to get the bags while Mary went with Olivia to check out of their rooms. They guys dropped the ladies off to do some shopping while they returned the rental car.

Olivia looked at shopping in Mary's basket…. two boxes of condoms. 'Mary really" ….

" Olivia I would guess you picked up a couple of boxes while you were out yesterday. Don't rain on my pleasure parade. "

The two giggled like schoolgirls hiding their faces with their hands. "All I will say is anyone who makes negative comment just don't know... If they knew if they only knew."

"Fitz is correct you really say what you think Mary…that's good."

"So how many boxes did you buy?"

"Mary a lady never tells but I brought two boxes with me and bought two more yesterday. I guess by telling my lady badge has been revoked..."

"Olivia trust me the last thing most men want in the bedroom is a lady."

The two gathered their shopping and were still giggling when the guys drove up "What are you two so happy about?"  
Olivia mimicked zipping her lips "A lady never tells." That brought another round of giggles from the ladies.

"Marcus this is what we have to look forward to for the next two hours."

When the guys returned the "discussion" began in the parking lot...

Fitz, Marcus and Olivia wanted to keep things as neutral as possible not to bring too much attention to the two couples when they returned home. The ladies would ride in the rear the men in front. The same when they got home…either both would stay with Fitz, who had the room or Olivia would stay with Mary, Marcus with Fitz... Mary would not agree at all she looked at the three like they were spacemen, with three heads.

"Look. you three...I am not going to hide Marcus…I am an adult and if he says it's ok I am either going back to DC with him or back to Chicago with Olivia. I am leaving Iowa for Chicago, by way of DC or straight to Chicago."

Neither Marcus, Fitz of Olivia said anything

"Marcus told me about the new firm…I know I can be of use… if not I will get a job as a teacher. Chicago is a big city I am sure I can find something. Unless Marcus doesn't want me around I am not going along with being politically correct, Iowa style, …... the boys, and girls, staying together and sitting together …. it's a waste of time and effort..."

"Olivia, Marcus it's going to be a long ride home. You can see my sister doesn't accept. being pigeonholed."

The four stood there next to the car until Fitz gave in. "Ok sis let's talk while we ride."

Mary continued "Let's call a truce…...…let Olivia drive I will ride up front with her you and Marcus take the back … we can talk about our plans. Olivia can you drive on the highway…. Fitz give Olivia your keys. "

Fitz gave Olivia a look "Are you sure you can handle this car…?"

Olivia got into the driver's seat without a comment indicating she could handle it and she could drive on the highway.

Fitz reluctantly agreed as he and Marcus settled in the back seats, Olivia in the driver's seat with Mary riding shotgun, an apt description …the atmosphere in the car was frigid. To raise the temperature a little Olivia turned to Mary after adjusting the rear view mirror and seats and said….."'now let me see if I remember….keep the car between the double white line and the shoulder…..right of the double white lines and to the left of the shoulder and don't go in the ditch…right….…alright which way do I go?"

That made all four laugh and eased the tension in the car. Mary directed Olivia on to the highway as the two couples talked among themselves with the person in the seat next to them.

Mary turned in her seat, so she could look at both men in the rear as she spoke.

"Fitz, Olivia I know you both are concerned about our reputation and so am I. My question to Marcus do you want me in your life….do you want me to have a permanent place in your life?"

"Mary, we have known each other for over a month…we talk every night. We have grown to know each other over that time because we have talked about everything. We have jelled. I want you in my life, but I don't want to create a problem for you. If I had been thinking with my big head I would have invited, you to Chicago which would have made more sense now that I think about it… Some may think we haven't know each other long enough…some may think we don't have anything in common, but I want to give us a try…... whatever happens I am going to settle in Chicago unfortunately I don't think I have the genes for farming.…... We can have a long-distance romance, or we can stay in Chicago together. I haven't talked to Olivia about us sharing the house with her. Since we will be in this car together for the next two hours this is the perfect time …...We are all together now with no outside chatter… Liv?"

Olivia had been listening to the conversation and joined when Marcus asked her a question…. Fitz remained silent.

"The house can easily accommodate three of us…it has three floors and enough bedrooms if we are worried about aesthetics. Mary can work with us or she can follow her training as a teacher. ... We still need hands to set up the office and Mary is a teacher, so she should be able to fill a lot of roles. Later if she chooses she can stay on with us or find other employment. She is welcome to stay with us until she decides …... stay with us or go off on her own... That's my input…. Fitz?"

"Olivia, Marcus you all have been honest, and I will not do any less."

"Mary you are my sister…younger sister…I want you to be happy but most of all I want you to be with someone who deserves you. You are talking about moving to a new city…. alone…. if things don't work out I don't want you to leave things at home in a way you alienate the family and you would find it hard to come back."

Mary bristled when Fitz talked about being alone

"Fitz, I resent you treating me like a baby, but I am also glad to know you are so protective of me. You are wrong I would not be alone. I have watched you and Olivia. I have seen you change the past two months, change for the good. I see how you look at her now. I saw how you looked at her in Chicago. …how could you feel that the woman that has captured your heart would not look out for me….…I would not be alone. Life and love does not come with guarantees... If we want this to work, Mary pointed between her and Marcus, it's on us to make it work that is something we must work on. If we both want it, we should be willing to put forth the effort to make it work.

Mary reached back over the seat for her brother's hand…...

"50% of marriages don't work but that doesn't stop people from getting married. I want to try to build a solid relationship with Marcus …...if he is willing so am I. I don't want to look back with regret… A good relationship is part hard work and part luck... Look what almost happened to you and Olivia it's only luck that you two found each other again and connected …. look what you two would had missed if not for luck now you guys have a lot of hard work ahead. "

"If I had not answered your phone that night Olivia called I don't think you would have ever discussed her with me. My meeting Marcus was pure luck now we must do the hard work to make it work. If we want it… it will happen because there isn't anyone who can make it not happen except us.

Fitz settled back in his seat realizing everything Mary had said was true. Knowing now what he could have easily missed his chance of a life with Olivia... ….

They rode for a while, the car quiet …the only sound the hum of the car wheels against the pavement. Finally, Mary spoke up.

"I understand what you are saying about not burning my bridges. Olivia can stay with me…... Marcus can stay with you and I won't make any permanent moves before the holidays…. ok?"

FITZ shook his head in disagreement….

"are you saying no"

"yes, I'm saying no to your sleeping arrangements."

"What's wrong with the arrangements?"

"nothing other than Olivia and I are in two different houses."

"Big brother I am just as protective of Olivia's reputation as you are about mine…. I want her reputation to be as intact when she returns as mine."

"How do you know she will return?"

"Fitz, I have never seen the look on your face as I see when you look at Olivia. I know you will not let her get away…even if the return is only to bring the grandchildren to see their grandparents."

"Whoa…. Grandchildren" … Both Olivia and Fitz said at once….

"Olivia I'm sorry as I told you my sister doesn't have a filter."

"Marcus should we make a wager I bet these two will be married by spring, or sooner. If you two love each other why wait?"

"Mary" …Olivia said…" we have only known each other for two months…this is the first time we have spent any time together."

"How long do you have to know each other to know that person is the one. Don't you believe in that Grant gut feeling. How well do you think most divorced couples knew each other? You both know going in you will have to work a little harder which may be a good thing. You may be part of the 50% of successful marriages because you know it will take an effort and maybe… just maybe…. you will be willing to make that effort."

"Mary where did you get all this wisdom when I wasn't looking?"

"From my big brother."

Olivia looked at Fitz in the rear-view mirror and smiled…...knowing Mary was right all he could do was return the smile.

Marcus spoke up…."so we are handling this as we are just friends."

With everyone remaining silent he took that as a yes.

"Ok friends now…. when do me make our move to more than friends….?"

"During the visit Olivia could offer Mary a job as her office manager that should give us both room to maneuver."

"Fitz we are adults we should not have to maneuver our feelings."

"In a perfect world you are correct, but we have to live in a world that is. I want a life with Olivia…. I want to be her husband…...the father of the children you have so adeptly given us…...…Olivia will be a part of my life and I also want her to be an important part of our family. Our decision to be together will not be based on how the family feels about us right now…... but years from now when family photos are taken, and lineage is discussed I want our children to be part of that discussion and in those photos. I am not sure how Olivia's family feels about her marrying me…. our marriage is not one sided with one family's feeling being more important than the others."

Olivia interrupted Fitz…..." this is the second time I have been married off and I never got to say anything."

"Olivia…. We can solve that …. will you marry me?"

The car went silent

"Olivia Pope…. will…... you…... marry… me…... Fitzgerald Grant?"

The car was still silent as Olivia gripped the steering wheel

Mary leaned forward to try to look at Olivia hoping not to make her lose control of the car "Olivia would you give my brother an answer."

Olivia looked at Fitz in the rear mirror "that's not the most romantic proposal I have ever heard of…...…not the way I ever envisioned being proposed to."

"Ms. Pope it may not be the most romantic, but it is the sincerest and the best I could do on short notice. "

Olivia looked at the road to make sure it was clear then looked in the mirror at Fitz…..." Yes"

"WTF…...we spent an hour hashing out a plan then you two just blew it all up in 30 seconds …. what now?" Marcus threw up his hands.

'Mary…look for a place for me to pull over… where we can figure this out …we just destroyed plan A now we need plan B and possibly C.

Mary saw a sign for a rest area…while a restaurant was a better choice they needed privacy…plenty of privacy.

The four got out of the car, Marcus, Mary and Fitz leaning against it, Olivia pacing

Mary looked from Olivia to Fitz to Marcus…." it's easy just tell the truth. You met Olivia…you fell in love…you lost contact then reconnected. You decided you will not chance losing her again, so you proposed…the truth simple."

The four looked at each other…. all finally realizing the truth worked…no evasions nothing to hide...

"Mary, we came up with plan A because we were trying to protect you and Olivia."

"Fitz that horse has left…and your proposal will save me…. there will be such an interest in your quick engagement they will forget about me…. wow saved by the truth."

"Olivia …. I hope this does not feel like a shotgun wedding."  
"Nope not a shotgun wedding but it does feel like a shotgun engagement."

The group laughed, each shaking their head. '

"Olivia stop walking" Fitz said as she walked pass him again. "Are you sure about this …is this what you want?"

"Is this what I want….is this what you want you asked me remember."

"Hell, yes it's what I want …if possible we would get married as soon as possible."

"So, lets do it…we can get the marriage license Monday and you guys can be married by Wednesday. We have two days to plan the wedding…let's do this." Mary clapped her hands.

'Wait…...Wait…" Olivia said he hand in the air. "This is moving too fast."

"What's too fast…next week, next month in three months if you are getting married later why not sooner…. what is the holdup?"

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and agreed…." let's do it…let's get married."

Mary hugged Olivia Fitz shook Marcus' hand just as another car pulled into the rest area ...

Seeing who was in the other car…. Mary looked at Fitz….". I think we are going to need a plan D."


	11. Chapter 11

A Match to Remember

Chapter 11

Meeting the Family

Mary said "do we have a plan D

Fitz mouthed " Why?"

Mary waved at someone over Fitz's shoulder "Hi Mellie what brings you out this far…. Are you leaving or returning?"

"I'm going to check the tires Mary." Fitz walked past her to the auto where Liv was now standing with Marcus and both were looking at the person getting out of the car.

Mellie looked around….."Are you having car trouble….. …can I help?" Mellie walked over to the group…..Marcus and Olivia just watching as she neared Mary ….…Mary who was about to be hugged by Mellie as Fitz had walked to the far side of the car and was now looking at the tires.

Mellie moved closer and hugged Mary…."Your mother invited me to your cookout ..she said you had gone to pick-up two of the people who were helping with the water project in Puerto Rico" with that Mellie looked at Marcus and Olivia. Olivia took the lead and extended her hand…something told her this was a person who could disrupt everything they thought we had solved.

"Hi I'm Olivia this is Marcus , intentionally leaving off their last names….trying to appear very informal. We are here to meet with as many of the people we can to thank them for their donations and to tell them how the donations were used. I heard Mary call you Mellie may I call you Mellie? "

By this time Fitz had circled the car and was , unknown to Mellie, standing behind her. Olivia watched Mellie put on a fake smile as she tried to both greet of them and look for Fitz while appearing not to look for him.  
"Why are you guys parked here …..what happened to Fitz?"

Fitz knew the only thing to do was bite the bullet….'Hi Mellie what brings you out this far."

Hearing Fitz' voice behind her Mellie turned and nearly ran to Fitz throwing her arms around his neck in an attempt to kiss him which Fitz managed to sidestep without looking too obvious. "Fitz when I heard about the cookout I decided to get some of those rolls you like….you know the ones. I though they would be a nice surprise. I remember when we had dinner you said how much you enjoyed them" Mellie looked at them then the car …... " Why are you guys parked here…..?"

The four looked at each other wondering who had the best believable lie available. Mary being Mary with her unfiltered mouth spoke for the group. "Fitz thought he felt something as he was driving so we pulled over to check. Fitz did you find anything wrong?"

"Nope….it was probably just something on the road the tires all seem ok. Lets get back on the road we still have to stop at the store…I'll call mom to see if she needs to add anything."

Mellie had moved to Fitz' side and put her arm around his waist….."where are you going after the store?"

Fitz looked at Mary for a quick answer….she was happy to help …."we are going to drop Marcus and Olivia off so they can change and rest then we will all get together at our parent's house since they have more room and are better equipped for a large crowd."

Mellie turned to Olivia and Marcus….:"what hotel are you staying…it's a long ride from the nearest hotel to the Grant farm?"

Olivia knowing where Mellie was going stepped in " Mellie…..we are not staying at a hotel the Grant's have been gracious enough to put us up during our stay. " Olivia said Grant….. she purposely did not specify what Grant. That answer satisfied Mellie who wrongly assumed Grant meant Margaret and Gerry Grant. She was so overjoyed and giddy with the thought of maybe having some personal time with Fitz …..Mellie only heard what she deemed was important to her …..something that was in her best interest noting else mattered. This time she missed a lot by her indifference..

"Do you guys need me to do anything …I can drop Marcus and Olivia off while you two are shopping."

"Nope " , Fitz spoke up "we want to give Marcus and Olivia a look at the town but we appreciate you asking. We will see you at my parents house in about three hours."

Mellie walked over to Olivia and Marcus shaking their hands….. she gave Mary an air kiss then turned to Fitz who had somehow disappeared and was now sitting in the drivers seat leaning over telling the others that they had to get going…..…then waving to Mellie as she walked to her car.

They waited until she drove off before all let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I am so proud of everyone…you deflected well …you guys could take your show on the road." Marcus said….. "Olivia being all casual…hi I'm Olivia this is Marcus….knowing her handshake was fake….saying we are not staying at a hotel we are staying at the Grants….but never which Grant.".

"Mary making Fitz pretend he was an auto mechanic as he checked the tires all the while circling his car several times to keep out of her grasp . You guys were a joy to watch. I can't wait for the second act later at the house. Today should be something special. Now would someone explain who is Mellie and why was all that tap dancing necessary."

"Back in the car all….we will draw less attention and to make certain I will drive….ok Mary."

They all got back into the car….men in the front ladies in the rear.

"Marcus what Fitz is trying to say is Mellie is a former squeeze and doesn't want to acknowledge she is a former and would like to become a present…..Olivia interrupted …."she has lost her present squeeze position permanently."

Fitz laughed….".listen at you Ms. Pope…two hours in the car with Mary and you are sounding like her clone."

"Hush you two"…Mary will you continue," Marcus spoke up…"…I better be to be brought up to date so I wont say the wrong thing before you two talk to Fitz' parents".

Mary who had been banished to the rear seats by her brother continued. "Mellie and Fitz were childhood sweethearts until he enlisted. When he came back their mo-jo was gone…Fitz accepted that and moved on….Mellie is still stuck in then 20th century waiting for her Mr. Good Bar (aka Fitzgerald Grant) to return. Got it Marcus?"

" Mellie is his former girl trying to make us believe there is more between them than there is….Olivia is his new fiancée who was trying to make her believe there is less between them than there is….If this were a movie I would give the award to Olivia for waiting until Mellie left to claim her Mr. Good Bar….Yup…I got it…by the way Ms. Grant where is your Mr. Good bar do I need to keep my eyes open for someone I may have to meet under the oaks at dawn for your hand?"

"'Marcus you are my Mr. Good bar."

"That is what I want to hear." Marcus took her hand that was laying on her lap and kissed it. "That's is about as much PDA that is possible for the rest of this night and maybe tomorrow. Are we still going with plan B or is it C now.

"Marcus this isn't funny…..you and Mary are as knee deep in this drama as we are ….say one more word about Oaks and Good Bar and I am going with plan M."

"Plan M…..leave Marcus twisting in the wind …..all alone."

"Sorry Olivia the whole scene there was just too funny no let it go with any comment. Are we sticking with the plan.."

" Some of it with a slight modification….I'm dropping you three off at my house … then I am going to see my parents. Mary knows my house she can get you guys settled in. With Mellie sneaking around watching I better tell them before Mellie tells her own version."

"What's to tell ?" Marcus asked

"Marcus with Mellie one never knows…..I rather not take any chances." Fitz answered.

Olivia held her hand up….."you are going to tell your parents you are engaged to a mysterious woman they have never met and expect them to say ok?"

"Olivia I want to tell them before Mellie spreads her own interpretation of what happened earlier today ….I will tell them now and introduce you to them later."

"Fitz, Olivia, Mary this tale changes by the hour. First it was complicated…we simplified it now it has become complicated again."

"Marcus it's not complicated it's still simple because we are sticking with the truth ….with a few omissions….it's just the timetable of the truth has changed. I hoped I could drop you guys off then go pick up my parents…bring them to my house . They could meet Olivia and we could tell them together., Now with typhoid Mellie loose I'm left to tell them alone. Tomorrow we both can meet with them and talk. …The good thing it takes the heat off you Mary."

Mary patted her brother on the shoulder…"Thanks big brother for taking the heat off I really appreciate it."

"'Mary that's one of the requirements of an older brother."

Fitz called his mother to see what additions had to be added to the shopping list. " Fitz there is no need to stop your father and John picked up everything we will need for tonight.'

"Ok mom I will see you shortly, " He addressed those in the car….."nothing to stop and buy but I better pick up a couple cases of beer…some wine for Olivia and some scotch for me….Marcus what is your drink of choice. … " Scotch is good for me Fitz….. Marcus answered "

Fitz dropped all three at his house knowing Mary could get them settled … it also gave Mary and Marcus some time together. He took off to the short drive to see his parents going over what he was going to tell them and how he was going to tell them . He knew the optimum way was to introduce them to Olivia first but he did not want then to get Mellie's version first, whatever it would be.. He did not want his parents to meet Mellie's version of Olivia.

He spotted his parents with sister Dot setting up tables …..brothers John and Bill were manning the grill. Fitz gave everyone a hug and asked his parents if he could talk to then in private.

"In private…what about …did you get married while you were away?"

Fitz turned white as all the moisture left his mouth. He asked his parents to follow him to a secluded spot…. away from his siblings.

"What is it Fitz…what is so secret you can't discuss it in front of John, Bill and Dot….did you elope…if so where is the bride."

"Nope mom I did not elope but I did propose on the drive here."

Margaret Grant's mouth dropped …."you what?"

" I asked Olivia to marry me on the drive here."

"First….who is Olivia ?" his mother asked

"Olivia is a woman I met when I was in New York…we connected. She is also the person in charge of collecting donations in this area for Puerto Rico."

"Isn't she's the person who supposedly is coming to thank us for our donations….how did you two getting engaged factor in?"

"Mom it just happened…..on the ride here we started talking and I asked her to marry me."

"Did she accept?"

"Yes and we decided to get married next Wednesday….here if possible."

"How long have you known her Fitz ?"

"I told you I met her while I was in New York."

"And you want to get married so soon….is she pregnant?"

"Nope mom she is not pregnant…we are getting married because we love each other."

"Fitz it's too soon…wait a while….…let us get to know her…..by the way where is she… is she afraid to meet us thinking we would say no but you would convince us it's ok."

"Nope she is at my house with Mary settling in I'm going back to get her later. I came to see you because I saw Mellie on the way here and you know how she likes to embellish . I wanted to talk to you before you heard anything that isn't true."

"Fitz I'm not sure what you would consider untrue since you just said you proposed and you are getting married on Wednesday."

"Yes mom but Mellie doesn't know that."

During this time Gerry Grant had remained quiet….Fitz looked at his dad…and back at his mom

"Dad what do you think?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes I do ."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes she does."

"Case closed…..you have my blessing I just wished you would have brought her to meet us when you gave us the news."

"I know…..everything today happened backwards. I did not even ask her until we were nearly here. If we had not seen Mellie we were going to tell you after the party but Mellie forced me to do it this way."

"And she did not think enough of you, or us, to come with you?"

"'I think she was still trying to get her head around the proposal when Mellie showed up."

"Fitz I think it's too soon….right Gerry?"

" Are you asking for my honest opinion Margaret?"

"Yes…I am didn't you hear me."

"I think we have raised five children and taught then to think for themselves. If this is his decision who are we to question his judgement."

"Gerry they have only known each other for what….two months…I have never heard him talk about her …I don't know anything about her …I want to meet her before I give my ok….I would think you would want the same thing."

"Margaret over 30 years ago our parents said the same thing …we were both young and in love…they thought we were too young…..that we did not know what love was. Today I love you as much as the first day we met at the County Fair. "

"I'm still not satisfied with the whole thing…..what's her name again and who are her people…where are they from….is she hiding from us….what aren't you telling us Fitzgerald?"

"She's from DC and she is an attorney …..went to school at Georgetown then Harvard Law. I met her in New York in August."

" If you met her in New York…how did she end up in Chicago when you said she was from DC?"

"She is an attorney …teaching and working in DC. She has been living in Chicago the past year writing a paper on clean water around the world. I met her at the US Open when I was there."

"Did you pick her up or did she pick you up….are you letting your little head do the thinking?"

" MOM…No-one picked anyone up…..not really….but thinking about it I picked her up…I saw her at the US Open when I went with Jake."

"Was she one of the _"hostesses_ "….?"

"Mom she is an attorney …law degree….,passed the bar in New York. She was part of the group that volunteered to help the hurricane victims."

"I think we need to ask Huck to look into her background before you marry her."

"Funny you should say that Huck knew her before I did….he met her over five years ago. It's because of him we are together."

"What did Huck do?"

"When we met…we became fast friends but just friends and I asked her to come visit me here. I really thought we hit it off well."

"Hit it off…...what's hit it off?"

"Mom we were friends….nothing more. I did not even have her number until the day before she was going to leave for home. We sat in the same seats next to each other for three days and talked about everything. We spent one whole day,… the Friday before she left,….. shopping and talking…getting to know each other. During dinner I suggested that she should come to Iowa for a visit and get to know each other better as more than friends. She agreed but as soon as she returned home she decided we would never work."

"Never work….why?"

During this whole time Gerry Grant was listening to his wife and son talk . He picked up his son's phone laying on the table and looked at the screen saver photo….he knew why she felt they would never work. Gerry remember a call that Fitz received while they were together and saw the photo of the caller, the same photo he is now looking at….…he noticed the tone of the conversation then … how he excused himself to talk….how Fitz was smiling when the call ended.

'Why couldn't you work…why did she believe that?"

"Olivia said we were just too opposite…..City and Rural…..Urban and Country."

"City Rural….Urban Country….why is that a problem?"

Gerry Grant showed his wife his son's screen saver page. Margaret looked from the photo to Fitz and back again.

"Mom I love her and it's important for me that she feels accepted by you, by the whole family."

"Are you asking our permission….if we don't accept her you will not marry her?"

"Nope…that is what she said…..but I told her my family is one that's inclusive you would accept her. I want you to but if you don't it will not change anything between us…we are getting married. I hope we can do it here. That shows I am not hiding her …she is not hiding from my friends and family and my family accepts our decision. If you feel it will create a problem we will get married in Chicago. I wanted to tell you I am not sure what Mellie is spreading you know she will make a mountain out of a molehill. Mellie lies when she knows the truth…..I am not sure what story she is spreading by now."

Fitz got up from the table

"I need to get back and get cleaned up…we will see you in a couple of hours. By the way a guy that works with her is at my house his name is Marcus. Please make them feel welcome. We can talk more tomorrow. We will pick up the license tomorrow we hope we can get married here.. We hope you will agree but we both understand this is your home. _**Olivia said to me …. we**_ _**have a big family you guys have to live here….she and I can move on**_."  
Fitz hugged his parents and headed back to his car.

Both Margaret and Gerry sat looking at each other

"I'm giving my ok Margaret….I don't care what others think I don't care what the other family members think. Haven't you seen the change in him the past six weeks. He has been a different person. When he first came back from New York he was down then all of a sudden he perked up ….by the time he returned from Chicago he was like a schoolboy. I had never seen him smiling and whispering on the phone so much. He's in love….he feels the same thing for her as I felt for you….don't rain on his happiness. It's ok if you don't totally accept her right away but give her….give them a chance. "

"Gerry do you really feel that way…are you willing to accept them as a couple?"

"Margaret we don't have a choice…your eldest son has found the woman he intends to marry, sooner than later….we raised them to be accepting to the world….are we now saying accepting unless it involves our family."

"Gerry you are right, I know that, I just never expected this….our oldest son….our most level headed child telling us he's marrying a woman we have never met."

"Whatever happens lets not let show any lack support for them."

Dot, Bill and John came over to their parents…."'What was that all about. I have never seen Fitz so serious." John said

"Will you do the honors or should I ?" Margaret answered "Its usually the father of the bride.

"Who is Mary marrying?"

"Not Mary… Fitz."

"Who is Fitz marrying…..surely not Mellie…..at least I hope not" John added.  
"Lets get back to getting the food together…you will meet her later."

"You mean she came with the people who are here to thank us for our donation."

"Nope she did not come with the people who came here to thank us for our donation….she is the person who is here to thank us for our donation."

"You mean he is marrying Olivia Pope?" Bill said

"You know her…..you know Olivia ?"

"Yes…I met her when I went to visit Georgetown….she was the guest lecturer one day for Professor Beene …..she is a bad ass. Is she going to be my sister-in law….wow great. Fitz could not have done better. You know her grandfather came up with the process that makes spell-check work. He was finding improvements for the computer before there was a computer. "

"How did you find this out?"

"One of the guys in my computer group was talking about a guy named Horace Lewis who was a tinker. He came up with all sorts of things that make the computer work better. I am not sure how he found out Olivia is his granddaughter because her mother married a man named Pope."

" I wonder why Fitz did not mention this?"

"probably because he does not know."

"So she is keeping things from him already?" mother Grant said.

"Maybe" Bill answered" maybe it never came up or maybe it wasn't that she never told Fitz maybe Fitz just never told you during your very animated discussion. I hope she does marry him. That means I have a direct connection to Georgetown,.. Olivia and Dr. Beene….…then the White House."

"Billy Grant slow down…..how did we get from Georgetown to the White House?"

"It will be POTUS….. William Edward Grant not Billy Grant . How did I make that connection….easy…..…Dr. Beene is the head of the Political Science Department and Olivia is a very smart attorney. That's two things I will definitely need if I want to live at 1600 Pennsylvania Ave."

"Brother William…..first you need to graduate from high school." His brother John teased.

"I never thought about it until I heard Olivia and Dr. Beene . They encouraged everyone to strive for something other than being one of the five richest men in the country….That said I'm aiming at the top….the top executive in the country….. What time will they be back?"

"Mr. President would you make sure the meat is done and not burned before you take over as leader of the country."

"OH Ma" , Bill said as he walked back to the grill…"they both made me think I could do better than even I imagined."

Gerry Grant looked at his wife and his two children …"no wonder Fitz proposes during a 10 minute drive home . If she could impress Bill she will be a great addition to this family. When was the last time Bill was impressed by anyone.."

Margaret Grant took a deep breath…."ok I will give her a chance…but I still need to meet her."

"I believe that's all that Fitz asked when he was telling us about her…give her a chance."

The group all returned to their assigned chores just as the first group of visitors started to arrive.

The group was soon over thirty strong and they were all extended family on either Gerry's side or Margaret's side. Every woman had some type of dish and every man was unpacking some type of beverage ….. water, juice beer, soft drinks and someone decided to make a punch where no ingredients were listed.

.

 **Back at Fitz' house**

Mary saw Fitz pull into the driveway and went out to meet him.

" so how did it go?"

"Fitz shrugged his shoulders."

"Which one ?"

"Mom…she said it's too soon to make such an important decision….she wants us to wait."

"Dad…..surprisingly he was agreeable ."

"Even after you explained the urban rural difference?" Mary said with a raised eyebrow

"Even after….. he opened my phone's screen saver page." Fitz answered as he held up his phone

"That's right I forgot you have a photo of Olivia as your screen saver page on you phone."

"Yes Mary…..I told you I have been serious about her since New York….it was the photo I took when she wasn't looking and the one I showed Huck. I consider it my good-luck piece or should I say good luck photo."  
The two siblings returned to the house

"Where are they now?"

"Marcus is in the shower…..Olivia I believe is resting after her shower."

"Marcus is in the shower and your hair is wet….any connection there?"

"Don't be a hater just because you did not get a chill pill piece before you left….I needed something to calm my nerves and he needed something to calm his. Now we both feel better. You know there is time for you and Olivia to take some of the edge off." About then they heard a car horn and looked out to see brother Bill getting out of the car with his girlfriend Lori in tow. "Oh well that window has closed."

"

. 


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting the Family II

A Match to remember

Chapter 12

Meeting the Family II

Darn I did not realize I posted two chapter so close together but often if they are related I try to post them, so they will flow. This is the third update of four relating to Olivia traveling to and meeting the Grant Family

 **One Guest** reviewer could not understand why the two would worry about what others thought about their relationship. _WE_ live in the real world. Although all these stories are fiction at some point even fiction must have some ring of truth. Olivia ran from Fitz because she thought their relationship would fail because of their differences. It would make sense that she and Fitz would address her concerns. Just as she felt it may be a problem…...his family may have like concerns. Fitz said he wants his children to be included in future photos of his family ….that meant they discussed Olivia's concerns. I always try to include some realism in my stories when the realism fits the plot …...and in this case it fits the plot.

 **Mstlove** thanks for letting me know I was not overwriting by including the source of this AU Grant family money . I wondered … does anyone really care…..thanks for letting me know you care.

Thanks to everyone who have taken the time to write a comment. This story will probably end…. …in September 2018 where it all started, during the 2018 USO.

 **And away we go to the chapter 12 update**

Mary and Fitz watched younger brother Will exit his car, his girlfriend Lori remained in the passenger seat.

"Will what are you doing here didn't I just leave you…..., why are you in such a hurry?"

"Yes, you did …. Hi Mary…where is Olivia I'm here to see her before we get to the house then I won't get a chance to talk to her?"

"Why do you want to see Olivia?" Fitz asked

"I want to say hello and thank her for keeping in touch…...she is going to be a kick ass sister-in-law.

Fitz frowned when her heard his brother swear …..." sorry Fitz…. great sister-in-law…. where is she?"

"What do you mean she kept in touch?"

"Last Easter break when we visited DC and Georgetown she was there. I loved what she had to say. I gave her my e-mail and we have been in touch."

"Wait…..." Mary interrupted him…." you know Olivia?"

"Of course…...I told you guys when I came back."

"No" …. both Fitz and Mary responded…." you did not."

"Ok maybe I didn't but maybe you guys were not listening …. you never listen to anything I say."

"Are you referring to when you were talking about becoming POTUS because a professor at Georgetown told you as students you should strive for something more than fortune and fame."

"yes"

"Were we supposed to take you serious?"

"Yes, you were…... my parents as well all my sisters and brothers are successful I just wanted to let you guys know my plans for my success.".

"Were you talking about Olivia?"

"Olivia and Dr. Beene"

"Hold on Will…. How did you meet Olivia and how do you know it's the same person?"

"Seriously Fitz…. her name is Olivia Pope, she's an attorney and she went to Georgetown, she's a legend there."

"And you know this how and why?"

"Mom said your Olivia was connected to the water project, so I googled her on the way here to make sure it is the same person."

Fitz threw his hands up in a what the hell …..." he googled her".

"Did you google while you were driving?"

"Fitz are you seriously asking me that…..no I did not google while driving …..Lori did the search I just told her what to enter."

"She stopped by to see Dr. Beene who was meeting with a group of students visiting their campus. She stayed a while to talk to us. She gave us her -mail address and told us to feel free to contact her …so I did. We have been buddies for a long time."

"I wonder why she never told us she knew you?"

"Maybe because we never exchanged any personal or family information. We talked about school…. how I could help myself once I enrolled and how I should use my free time. During our exchanges she told me what clubs or activities I should consider joining and some I should avoid. While everyone else we met stressed taking heavy class loads she advised one fun class every semester. That class could be my non-stress class. Having her as a semi-mentor has been fun and she is pretty which makes her suggestions easier to take..."

"Enrolled do you think you will get in?"

"Of course, a recommendation from Olivia and Dr. Beene…...it's a lock… where is she?"

"Will I believe she is dressing…. why don't you take Mary home to change clothes ….by the time you get back we should be ready to go …. she can ride with you to the house then you can talk in the car."

Marcus who had finished dressing heard the voices and walked out into the yard.

"Hi everyone…am I holding things up?"

Fitz turned to Marcus…..." this is my youngest…...can't say baby…brother Will… formerly called Billy. That's his girl Lori in the car." Pointing to the car in the driveway.

Will and Marcus shook hands then Marcus waved to Lori who decided to get out of the car and join the group.

"Do you work with Olivia…...did you know her when she attended Georgetown?"

"Yes, I work with Olivia…...I did not know her when she was a student at Georgetown…... I knew of her, she's a legend …Professor Beene put us together to work on the water project…. What do you know about Olivia Will?"

"I met her last spring when I came for a school visit. …. she's awesome…...we have been exchanging e-mail notes about Georgetown. I also met Professor Beene."

"Fitz, I feel like Dorothy…...You met Olivia in New York but lost touch …. then you asked Huck who knew her to help you find her. Now we discover your **younger brother Will….…formerly Billy** …. met her last spring. I don't believe in coincidences, but this is one really big coincident."

"Ok Fitz I will take Mary home to change and get her car, so she can have her own ride when family group gets too big for her to handle. Marcus do you want to ride with us…you can tell me more about Georgetown."

The four piled into Will's car Mary winked when she told Fitz they would not be gone more than an hour.

Fitz went into the house to look for Olivia knowing if she was up she would have heard them talking. He checked both bedrooms and the den but no Olivia. He knew she had to be around, so he decided to take his shower and get it out of the way…. that way his hair would have time to dry. He entered his bedroom toeing his shoes off as he went…. straight into the bathroom and started removing his clothes. Throwing them in the hamper then he went into his closet to find his outfit to wear.

"Is it for me or do you just enjoy parading around in absolutely nothing?"

Fitz turned to see Olivia sitting in the middle of his bed propped up on her elbows …dressed in his bathrobe...

"So there you are…I checked the bedrooms and den I don't have that many rooms so I knew you were someone close…I never thought to check for you in my bed….but I like it and I like that outfit you are wearing it looks familiar…."

"'Mary directed me here supposedly because Marcus was using the other bathroom. I think it was because she wanted some privacy with him. The bathrobe I could not resist it smelled like you. Didn't you miss it when you undressed?"

"I never looked for it because I rarely use it since I live alone."

Fitz walked over to her and laid her back on the bed as he kissed her

"Mary said we have about an hour…...should we find something interesting to do in that hour. It will only take me ten minutes to shower and dress afterwards."

"Nope Mr. Grant we have to get dressed so we won't look like we just got out of bed which is where we would have just gotten out of."

" Ms. Pope you spoiled my expectations of as Mary said, " _a chill pill piece to take the edge off_."

"Mr. Grant I am not sure we could finish and make ourselves presentable in the time allowed. I promise I will make it up to you. Now take your shower and please cover that beautiful body of yours before I change my mind."

"If you insist but when we are old and gray, and I can no longer hit your sweet spots I will remind you the time you let one of my best boners go to waste."

"Don't worry I will give it mouth to mouth resuscitation when needed."

"Woman you are killing me…. I'll be back as soon as possible." 

While he was in the shower Olivia dressed in clothing that she loved wearing when her yogi pants were too casual…A pair of nice fitting boot cut jeans with a long sleeve hot pink V-neck tee. She decided on the color, so Fitz could find her in the crowd. She topped the outfit off with her favorite pair of L.L. Bean walking boots with just enough of a heel to make the boots hang nicely... She hoped for the casual look but not too casual. She decided not to fuss over her hair, so she pulled it back into a messy bun and put a scarf around her neck. The look was completed with a hat that said " _Iowa_ **-** _ **my first visit**_ ". The scarf she could use later for cover if it got windy.

She heard a whistle…" you clean up pretty well, I like the hat. When did you get it?"

She looked around to see Fitz …this time with a towel draped around his waist getting his clothes out of the closet.

"A towel…. aren't you overdressed? …...I got the hat when you guys went to take the car back."

" Overdressed….Not really I'm still wet but I can always take it off." which he did and stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Fitz you are a showoff…...are you through in the bathroom so I can check my hair and put on a little makeup."

"I was just reacting to your comment…"

Olivia headed for the bathroom…." you are such a tease."

"You will have fifty years to get tired of it."

Fitz continued to dress while they talked through the open door

Fitz came to the door wearing black slacks…. a fitted sky blue long sleeve shirt and comfortable short boots. Olivia took one look and gave her nod of approval.

"Olivia do you remember one of your e-mail contacts, William, who you met last spring when he was visiting Georgetown."

Olivia thought for a couple of minutes trying to recall her list of contacts.

"Yes…...you mean Will… I consider him a friend. We have stayed in contact since we first met. He is really a smart kid I hope he decides to attend Georgetown I will do what I can to convince him…why do you ask?"

"Do you know his full name….?"

"no, he's Will…. I am Olivia…. why?"

"I don't think he needs any more convincing to go to Georgetown."

"Why….do you know him do you know the fam….". Olivia stopped midsentence as she looked at Fitz who was smiling and shaking his head.

"Who is he?"

"The person you have been communicating with…who you, and Cyrus Beene, have convinced to apply and according to him attend Georgetown since he has the support of Dr. Beene and the legend Olivia Pope was born William Anthony Grant."

"He's in your family…... is he's related to you?"

"You could say that."

"Fitz who is he….no more suspense."

"He's my youngest brother."

Olivia dropped her makeup into the sink "No way there are just too many connections between you and I Fitz I don't believe this. "

"Olivia it's true…you met Huck and you met my brother…. both before you met me. I think your connection to him will go a long way towards helping us with the family."

"Are you intending to use your brother to convince your family to like me."

"As odd as it seemed you are one of the few people who have made an impression on him…that should carry some weight in our favor. It's not liking you my mother thinks we should wait she thinks we are moving to fast."

"Is that the only objection she made?"

"Yes, the only one… and if I may add the only one she made after my dad showed her my screen saver page."

"And your dad?"

"He said go for it."

"Olivia stood with a quizzed look on her face. "We talked about everything, including your siblings …. I know I did not forget everything you told me so soon. I remember you told me you have two brothers and two sisters. Older sister Dot and two brothers John and Billy and of course sister Mary who answered the phone when I called and who came to Chicago with you. I don't remember a brother Will."

"That's because for sixteen years we called him Billy. When he came back from DC he insisted on being called Will…. short for William."

"A little vanity there…I see now where he got that from. He is also a lot like Mary…very open I enjoyed exchanging information. He asked some interesting, very adult, questions about Georgetown and living in DC."

The two heard the door open and voices then footsteps coming down the hall

"Fitz, Olivia" a voice Fitz recognized as his brother called out.

"Ok…we will be right out…"

Olivia took one more look before following Fitz to the den where they found the group sitting.

As soon as Will saw Olivia he made a beeline towards her. As she offered her hand he brushed it aside and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Olivia…... it's great to see you again so soon. I heard you will soon be my sister-in-law…...that is great. When is the wedding…...Fitz since I know both you and Olivia can I be the best man."

"Will slow down…."

"Why?"

"We need to let Olivia and Marcus do what they came here to do…...meet with those who contributed. In the meantime, we will plan a wedding, but we haven't announced it yet so can you keep quiet for just a little while… and yes you can be my best man. Now let's go and get this show on the road."

Olivia looked at Marcus…..." I like the look."

'" Me too…. the _**untuck it**_ looks a lot better on me than the regular polo and I like it…. it goes well with the jeans …and the shoes."

"The color is very nice."

"Yes, I like the blue check patter…. I hope it doesn't look like I am trying too hard."

" That is the same think I though…..Marcus you look fine. I'm not sure a suit is expected attire for a farm cookout. The shoes are interesting not what I am used to seeing you in."

"Not what I usually wear. I bought them when we went out yesterday. Mary suggested them after she saw my casual Duck's…" Marcus looked down at his boot clad feet. … they were more a work grade boot than the casual shoes he wears when away from the work environment.

"Ok guys time to go" …Olivia can I have just a minute Fitz said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Olivia, I know from New York you are not a big meat eater…...I will fix you a plate and bring it to you …... Also, I am bringing a couple of bottles of wine…same thing. Only drink the wine I give you."

"Should I fear someone will try to poison me?"

'" Maybe Mellie" This made them both laugh.

"Nope but we eat real meat here and some of it is meat we have just slaughtered. I am not sure your system will adjust to it in a large quantity… I know you like grill cheese sandwiches, so I will make you a plate with a grill cheese sandwich, chicken, some commercial sausages and some safe sides, stay away from everything else."

"Fitz I can eat the food."

"Just humor me ok…and don't drink anything especially anything my uncle Harry gives you, I'll make sure to introduce you to him… if he offers you anything take it maybe take a sip but do not drink any more than a sip."

"Why not what's wrong with it?"

"Absolutely nothing but it's so potent even I don't drink it."

"I am beginning to think this sounds like an average cookout in America …...crazy uncle, gossiping neighbor, panther juice masquerading as a beverage of choice and more meat than vegetables. I should feel right at home I have attended some just like this."

"Olivia it's not funny. If you drink a cup of uncle Harry's hooch you will take your vows from the bed."

"Not a bad idea …. then I would already be dressed for the honeymoon. And I thought the only thing I had to be concerned about was your family liking me. Now I must worry about alcohol poisoning and eating real American food…... grown and produced without additives and eaten in the year it was produced. Who would ever think real food could be a liability."

"It's not a liability but it does create problems for some."

"Wont your family know I am not eating won't they think that's odd?"

"Nope…. like I said I will make you a plate."

"Fitz"

Fitz kissed her…...it will be ok.

Lori rode with Will in his car...… Marcus rode with Fitz in his truck and Olivia rode with Mary in her car….it was their way to be politically correct. Fitz convinced Will he would have plenty of time to talk to Olivia, he, reluctantly agreed she could ride with Mary.

When Mary and Olivia pulled up Will was waiting for them. Before Olivia could figure out what happening Will had her hand and was pulling her towards a table filled with teens about his age. He found a seat for her and started to introduce her to everyone which lost Olivia after the fourth name.

"Olivia, I decided to hide you from the rest of the family, so you could talk to my friends. Maybe answer some questions... …. Guys this is Olivia…. she is the one who convinced me that Georgetown is the school for me. If any of you need to talk to someone who can give you all the information this is the lady. So, ask her any questions. If she does not know the answer she will get them for you. One at a time please guys."

The group was orderly as they asked about housing, scholarships, classes, athletic teams and professors. Olivia took time answering every question and every second question and address every concern. She answered the questions so thoroughly there were few follow-up questions. . Soon Mary would be wading through the group trying to rescue Olivia after numerous inquiries about her.

While Olivia was with Will and his friends Margaret saw Mary and Fitz but did not see Olivia. She waved them and Marcus over. Where is Olivia….. did she come?"

"Hi mom, yes she is here. Marcus this is my mother Margaret mom this is Marcus."

"Where is Olivia?"

Gerry Grant walked up and introduced himself…" Marcus let me introduce you around. It seems my son Will has kidnapped Olivia. Margaret …. She is with Will and his friends?"

"Fitz …...Why is Olivia with Will?...

"Mom I don't know …. He took her over to meet his friends as soon as she got out of Mary's car."

"Mom she's somewhere in that big group of kids sitting under the tree. By the time I parked …... Will had taken her to talk to a group of his friends." Mary answered them.

"Mary go rescue Olivia while I update Fitz on the latest Mellie alert."

"How bad is it?"

"She said you had to pull over because of an argument between you and Olivia, something about comments she was making about Iowa…saying she was sorry she came. Saying she was trying to come on to you to while you guys were parked on the side of the highway but you kept your distance from her.…... Welcome to Millie land."

"Mom I tried to tell you… we were parked in a rest area not on the side of the highway and we were nor arguing I had just proposed she had accepted and we were trying to figure out the best way to tell the family…...that's why I had to come straight here and explain I knew Mellie would try to torpedo her trip. When she saw Olivia, Mellie saw Olivia as a threat to her as she sees any other woman that is near me…. She thought her gossip was stopping something …...she never knew what was happening could not be stopped. I want to see her face when she finds out."

"Fitz you proposed to the woman you want put Mellie behind you."

Margaret saw Mary and this gorgeous woman coming towards them. She saw her stop among the group of people….. shake hands and interact like a native. Margaret watched her body language as she walked and introduced herself. Those meeting her were as impressed with her up close as she was at a distance. She saw the look on her son's face as he watched her…. there was a smile…. a glow on his face.

Margaret decided right then…this was not about her and the family it was about Fitz…. what will make him happy not what will make life easier for her and the family. If Olivia makes him happy…Olivia will make her happy…that's it.

Fitz never left his mother's side as Olivia moved through the crowd greeting people…shaking hands as she passed…as she and Mary made their way to them. He always knew Olivia could handle it…she was showing him she could handle meeting his family and friends without fear., without him as a buffer.

Olivia and Mary finally made it over to Margaret and Fitz

"Mom this is Olivia…...Olivia this is my mom Margaret."

The two ladies started to shake hands until Margaret pulled Olivia in for a hug. This surprised Mary, Olivia and Fitz as they made surprised faces over Margaret's shoulder.

"Come on Olivia let me introduce you to some of my group. " The two left Mary and Fitz standing there with a "what happened look on their faces.

"Mary that is not the lady I talked to earlier what happened.?"

"I think Mellie did something she never intended and Olivia's relationship with Will helped."

"Have you seen Mellie Fitz …I'm surprised she isn't handing on your arm."  
"I saw her but when she saw Olivia talking to Will and his friends I think she knew her plan did not work, she may have left already."

"Smart woman to retreat….she figures she will wait Olivia out….wait until she leaves."

"Mary that will be a very long wait. Olivia may leave but my heart will leave with her and I will follow my heart wherever it leads."

Olivia was enjoying her time meeting the Grant family and friends. She felt at home.

Too soon the evening grew to a close there was school and work tomorrow. There was only a small group left after everything was cleaned up and packed away. Margaret fixed several plates for Mary and Fitz to take with them. She remarked "'Olivia I did not see you eat except the plate Fitz brought you…do you want something else now? I will add you were smart to stay away from, Harry's elixir."

"Marge you are always spoiling things for me, I always like to see how many cups the new guy can handle. Marcus you did ok…. three cups."

Marcus turned to Harry "were you counting?"

"Yes"

"Harry just because you have been drinking your special brew for 40 years doesn't mean everyone have a cast iron stomach."

"Mrs. Grant…. I decided to eat, and drink, light. Fitz warned me you guys were making real beef. I had some chicken, some great sausage along with a grilled cheese sandwich and some tasty sides. The slaw was really good..."

"Grilled cheese…who made grilled cheese?"

"I did" Fitz answered …" I've been practicing for a month…I'm beginning to develop a taste for them."

"Why grilled cheese?" Margaret questioned her son

"In New York it was all that Olivia would eat after the second day after eating mystery meat and bread the first day."

"Olivia you do not eat meat…...Fitz why didn't you tell me."

"I eat meat but when the only selection is red meat wrapped in bread….…it gets old quick. After my second day in New York I was searching out dishes that did not include just red meat with bread.

"'I thought New York had some of the best restaurants?"

"I was at the Tennis Center from noon until midnight for four days."

"why so long?"

"There was always a great match going on …...When I found Grilled Cheese and Salads were available I stuck with them for three days. . . Staying in Queens helped some. The hotel where I stayed had a lot of Asian restaurants nearby but unfortunately, they were closed by the time the matches were over. I had to find something to eat….. my daily meal was Grilled Cheese and a Salad. For my morning meal I found a shop with a soup, stew or fish dish and my new favorite Scallop Pancakes."

"Scalloped pancakes?"

"Don't ask… egg is one ingredient the rest I don't know but they are delicious."

Margaret looked around at the group …the ones she had asked to stay after the get together ended.

"Guys I would like to invite you to a wedding on Wednesday. The wedding will be at the church a small get together will be her after."

This took Olivia and Fitz totally by surprise who looked at each other then Margaret Grant.

"Who is getting married…...you Mary?" Harry asked

"'Nope…. its Fitzgerald and Olivia. We hope you all can make it. I am thinking 6pm….and we will come back here for a small celebration."

The group congratulated both Fitz and Olivia who remained speechless.

"The women chimed in…" what do you need us to do…...?"

Olivia looked at Fitz and the group not being able to say anything

Fitz spoke up "my fiancée is speechless which is hard to believe since she talks for a living. We did not realize my mother would make this announcement. We haven't made any plans but ok…the wedding Wednesday…the reception here. I guess we need to find Olivia a dress, get the license and get my best suit cleaned. We wanted to get married here and we wanted to get married Wednesday, but we never expected Margaret Grant…..." Fitz looked at his mother "would spring it like this."

"Is it supposed to be a secret? "Margaret's sister Cora asked.

"Nope…not a secret pass on the information. We don't have a guest list…...I just wanted close family to know first and tell you in front of the couple."

"I can't wait to tell Mellie after that tale she is spreading around." Harry's wife Mary said.

"Aunt Mary this is not about Mellie she nearly caused a problem already…we will not let her into this happy moment."

"What problem…tell it all we have all the time you need, " Cora spoke up settling in…... waiting. "A little true gossip is good for the soul. Better to hear the real story from you than the tale from Mellie. "

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other …Olivia nodded at Fitz who told about seeing Mellie on the highway. Knowing she would spread her own interpretation Fitz had to see his parents alone without Olivia and tell and tell them about their engagement. Before Mellie spread her tale …. whatever that tale would be.

"Tell her own interpretation you mean tell her own lie." Cora said

"Just so we will know the truth…. when did you guys meet I thought you first met when you went to take the donations to Chicago. Now with the talk about New York and sandwiches sounds like you guys met months ago." his brother John questioned.

Fitz smiled as he told his family how they met …each telling made him feel even happier and lucky.

"'Another fun fact…...Billy…. yes, Billy not Will …. met Olivia when he was in DC last spring. Looks like Olivia has been in this family for longer than any of us knew…. long before it became official.

"Marcus are you ok with this?" Gerry Grant asked

"Mr. Grant…. sorry Gerry…. this is as much a shock to me as it is to you. When we left Chicago, a wedding wasn't on the travel plans but it's ok…...they are both adults and both want to get married. It sounds like it's rushed but they talk several times a day every day and have for the past six weeks."

The group broke up…everyone heading out after being told they would meet tomorrow, here at 6pm...

Mary decided she would go back to Fitz' with the couple and start working on the wedding that way there would be some ideas on the table when they met tomorrow evening.

"'Mary are you taking over…. are you planning the wedding?" her mother asked

"YES "she exclaimed.

"Ok Mary…...we will meet here tomorrow night at 6pm…" Margaret answered.

Keeping things politically correct…...Olivia rode with Mary…...Marcus with Fitz.

They all settled at Fitz's dining room table…... Fitz looked at his sister.

"I'm going back with Olivia to plan the wedding…you may have been coming back to my house, but I guarantee your intent was not to plan a wedding Mary."

"Look Fitz leave me alone…let's make these plans so we can all do what we really want to do… go to bed. "

"Olivia, I told you back at the airport in Chicago my sister does not have a filter on her mouth."

"She's right let's get this over with fast."

"Olivia it's your wedding, the only one you will ever have don't you want more planning?"

"Fitz, I have a small family. I will call my dad in DC and my aunt in Chicago…maybe Cyrus, maybe my friend Abby in New York.. Not a lot of planning from my side I will book the flights."

"nope don't book the flights…. Huck will do that. That way we can make sure we get what we want…in and out." Fitz broke in. "Friday would be better than Wednesday…. who decided on Wednesday?"

"We decided on Wednesday because Olivia and Marcus originally planned to leave on Thursday. "'

"Why did you guys decide to leave on Thursday? The middle of the week."'

"Because guest…like fish …. go bad after three days. We decided we could see everyone in three days …spend some time with you guys then go home."

"We could change the wedding" Marcus chipped in.

"A chorus of No's filled the room. It's Wednesday… Margaret Grant said Wednesday and it's Wednesday.."

"Right…. let's get this wedding planned.

.


	13. Chapter 13 Lets Get Married

A Match to Remember

Chapter 13

 **This is a filler chapter as I wait for the episode of Scandal to air…...the final curtain to drop. It's 12k+ words.**

 **I have edited and edited this update and I am still not completely happy with the result but the more I edit the unhappier I am about the finished product.**

 _ **For those who wish to skip this update…...In summary …. the wedding is being planned by Mary and will takes place on Wednesday, less than 72 hours, in Iowa. This chapter sets up the wedding and the wedding party that started out as four and has grown and grown.**_ _.._

 _For those who would like a little mayo, special sauce, pickles, lettuce and cheese on your bun…give it a read. I enjoyed writing it because my neighbor and I have put together numerous afternoon events that started as an idea over our morning coffee._

 _Thanks to all who are following my stories._

It's another wedding in one of my stories

 **CIAAA …** they had to marry, Olivia could not date her boss. They were in love for a year and there wasn't any reason not to get married.

 **Girl from the Hamptons** …...Young love…my attempt to let them discover each other as they discover the joys and pitfalls of marriage. Elverlean I'm sorry the latest chapter disappointed you. There is a reason hang in there…. please.

 **A Match to Remember** …. This one unintended… "Mary made them do it". I was ready for a long-distance courtship then Mary took over the story. Now let's see if a large wedding can be planned and executed in under 72 hours.

 **Great things can be accomplished when great people are in charge. IF someone remembers to cut the anchor.**

The four set about planning this semi-shotgun wedding. All figured thirty minutes tops then they could be off to doing something more interesting. Plans for the Bride, Groom, and maybe two witnesses with the rest of the family joining them for a very small reception.

Olivia was still almost in a state of shock about Margaret and how she informed the family about the wedding in such a matter of fact manner. Fitz and Marcus were discussing what Fitz and Olivia needed to get a marriage license …Fitz making notes on the back of a piece of mail... Mary looked at all three…...this would not do.

She hit the kitchen table with her fist to get everyone's attention. Looking at Fitz she asked, "Fitz how many Grant weddings do you think we have we attended?"

"A lot why?"

"None were small ….…Grant's don't do small events."

"Mary it has to be completely planned in two days there isn't enough time for a lot of extras…. there isn't time for anything big. A new dress for Olivia …...…I already have a nice suit. You, Marcus, Will and Dot in the wedding party... John, our parents and a few family members for a small celebration afterwards, that's it. That is about all we have time for."

"Fitz, we don't need a lot of planning most of the information we need is sitting out there either on a someone's computer or in someone's head. The rest we can figure out as we go. …... Fitz and Marcus… stay silent …... Olivia wake up!"

All three gave her an indifferent look...

"I am not going to have Olivia look back at her wedding photos in twenty years and see her husband dressed in overalls and she's dressed in a flour sack dress complete with rick rack around the neck. Now this is how it's going to go."

Everyone stared at Mary…. the mouth without a filter had turned into the Lion that roared.

"We need to make a list and that list will not fit on the back of an old piece of junk mail Fitz" …. Mary said looking at the notes Fitz had scribbled on the back of an envelope...

"Let's go into Fitz' office…Olivia bring your laptop…Marcus do you have a laptop or a tablet?"

"Both"

"Grab them both. Fitz grab your tablet. Let's put our libidos on hold and get this wedding planned. "said the person with the most active libido in the room.

"Mary there isn't time for anything big" …. Olivia said repeating Fitz' words

"Olivia there is always time to do something big when great people are involved. ….. We are all great and we all can do big things in a short amount of time. … I am great, and I am in charge."

No-one dared make a comment…... they all were waiting for instructions from Mary as they went into the office…... Mary settled in on the desk computer the others moved into the office as Fitz grabbed a couple of chairs….

All the devices were booted and wi-fi established. Mary said they would write the plans using MS Office and use the cloud to share it. This way everything, they decided on, could be easily shared in real time with changes updated and posted as they are made. They could communicate in real time with each other now and later with family members and friends who can either help or refer someone who can help.

"First …what do we already have available …. The bride and groom… the church for the wedding and reception.… Now let's see what else we need."

"Mary …I'm sure we would not be planning a wedding if we did not have a bride and groom available." Fitz said as he looked up from his tablet where he had just opened his WP program.

"Fitz shut up… the only word I want to hear from you the next hour is yes….do you understand…... No catty remarks. I don't want to hear it can't be done from you or/and any of your doubting buddies." She gave Olivia and Marcus a stern look.

"Fitz …...your guest…. most of the Grants who are worth being invited are here already…. spread out but nearby. ….. Fitz do you have anyone else…... someone who lives out of state…...How about Jake?"

"Is that a question that calls for a yes answer?"

"One more comment…...just one more like that and I will send you to your room and plan this wedding without you …do you understand?"

"Are you being serious…. Are you really serious about planning a big wedding in under three days…? inviting people who live out of state?"

"Does this face look like a serious face?" Mary pointed at her face.

"I don't know …I have never seen that face before."

" I told you I am great and great people can do great things in a short time. All that's needed is to jettison the anchors holding them back. Now stop the negative comments you are the anchor who is about to be jettisoned..."

Fitz looked at his sister…. doubts written all over his face

Mary glared at him …... "Fitz do you remember the joke about the farmer, his horse and his wife…. That look makes two."

"Mary I'm sorry sorry… you have always been the sister who was never serious this is a new you…...sorry…now my guest who do not live here. Yes, I will contact Jake, he's the only one I can think of right now. As you already said most family members live nearby."

"Jake…. give him a call now and follow it up with a text and e-mail tomorrow…... get his suit, shirt and shoe size when you talk to him. ... Olivia do you have a female friend, or male friend, you would like to invite… who would be in the wedding party?"

"There is my friend Abby I'll call her tonight and a follow up the with written information tomorrow."

"If she agrees also get her dress and shoe size. Tell her to give us her desired travel time. Make sure she understands the wedding is this Wednesday… In the meantime, you two write an announcement that we can use when you send the follow-up contact."

They both answered yes.

"You Olivia …...your guest…. and don't say you don't have any…. Your dad, your aunt and uncle maybe even that professor Beene. Get their information and call them …... with a follow up-e-mail. Get your dad's suit, shirt and shoe size..."

Mary had their full attention by now and they all were accepting that she was serious, in charge and knew what she was doing…., they hoped, …. and what was expected from them.

"How many in the wedding party …. I say four for each for you. Will wants to be the best man…. John, Jake, Marcus…... Dot's husband, Andy, let's make him an usher. We must involve the in-laws…. It's always smart to keep them happy…... Plus, he is going to have to take over for Fitz the next few days, so we need him on board as part of the planning and execution…. "

"Me, Dot, Abby…...Olivia do you have any other friend or family that you would like to include. We need to make certain, so we can get dresses and get them fitted."

"I'll make sure Abby is in, she's the only one. She's a pure size six…. has been for years…. She looks good in anything and she is an easy fit... No one else."

"The females…... Dot, me and maybe John's wife, Ann. I know all their sizes … Abby is a six." Mary said absently to herself. "Knowing the sizes makes it easier when we start looking for dresses. Are you sure there isn't a family member you want Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"Olivia no head shaking yes or no…do you have a female family member you would like to be in the wedding party, yes or no?"

"" No Mary…...I don't have a female family member I would like added to the wedding party."

Everyone take notes … that way nothing, I am saying will be missed...

"Marcus you are on food and flowers… Make a menu…. Let's consider … three meats... four sides…. one salad…... No soup …Check the big box stores near us to see what they have available. Find flowers so Olivia can pick out the ones she would prefer for her boutique and for the decorations. She can reject the ones she does not want that cuts down her search. That will give her an idea when we visit the florist... Our family will want to prepare the food but let's take as much of that out as we can. The big box stores have a big selection...Let's say 100 people attending.

"'One Hundred?" Fitz asked looking over at Mary whose eyes were glued to the computer as she typed.

"As for service …... Let's do both buffet and family style."

"Both?"

"Yes both….… the meats a buffet …. sides and salads family style ... A buffet carving station for the prime rib, ham and turkey …. the sides and salads family style That way we can make sure we have food at any table we need and not have food sitting at an empty table . It cuts down on the number of servers also. We can always refill the side dishes. We don't have a guest list, so we don't know who will be sitting where except the head table and the family tables."

"My mom and the ladies will probably want to plan the menu even make some dishes … I prefer having someone else prepare the food…... No reason to have them dealing with the food, unless necessary…... let someone else cook for a change. Let's get a caterer for the food…even to serve the food the ladies will insist on making. We can post the suggested menu, then we can let the ladies play with it at the meeting tomorrow. They know the best sides that are the easiest to prepare, transport and taste good. They can pass their suggestions on to the caterer."

" We can get the prime rib, ham and turkey already cooked at the big box stores…... already cooked and ready to be reheated. We can let the caterer pick it all up …. if they don't have the time we can pick up what we need and deliver it to them for the final preparation."

"Mary that's a lot of food and in such a short time to prepare …. isn't it?" Fitz asked

"Fitz it isn't something we have not done before."

"But we always had more time. Can't we have something easier maybe not as much work to prepare and serve."

"Fitz…...The wedding is at 6pm…that's dinner time …. let's give them a good filling meal…one less thing to make negative comments about... You know someone is going to say something they always do but they are going to have to look really hard to find any fault about anything negative to talk about on my watch."

"Having someone cater and serve the food is the optimum solution for the food… If we can't find one, we will improvise. We will know by tomorrow if we can get one and what they need from us. I already have an idea about a back-up plan …. if necessary. ". …

"We will put Uncle Harry in charge of making sure the church is ready and get a tent set up as a spillover from the social hall…no need making people move from the church back to our parents' house for the reception lets have it all in the same place. We can prepare some things there if we need to…. that depends on the caterer. The social room is large but to make sure let's get a tent for any overflow and get some portable toilets."

"Put dad in charge of the alcohol …a champagne fountain that will also serve as the beverage for the toast. We are not trying to get anyone drunk so it's just wine at the reception…keeping in mind we will be on church grounds. Later I am sure a small, maybe medium, group will end up back at our parents' house that's where there will be a bigger selection of alcohol. We should also be able to get the alcohol at the same time we pick up any food…. ask dad for suggestions... Let Uncle Harry know he is free to serve his private potion, at the house not at the reception."

"We have two full days to make some swans…... Olivia swans are considered good luck …they will go along with the commercial decorations. We can make a list… John, Andy and Ann can pick them up …Will and his friends will have the job of decorating the church, the reception hall and the tent... They are young and can get the decorating done easily and quickly with Uncle Harry in charge... Let's hire a cleaning crew to clean the church before and after…... Olivia if you have any ideas about the decorations have it ready by the 6pm meeting tomorrow. Every suggestion will be finalized by then…...no big unnecessary changes… no do-overs. No changing things that are already half done. Get the church and hall clean…. the tent ordered and set up. We have made some basic plans for decorations, food and beverages … All that we have to discuss now… the cake, the suits and dresses."

"Fitz forget the blue suit…let's get the sizes of the men and order them a Tux. Have them overnighted to the tailor, Sam …he can do the needed alterations. The suits could be here by 6pm tomorrow. Decide what Tux you want and find a place to order them from."

"How do you figure that they can be here by 6pm tomorrow Mary?" Fitz asked

"I figured that because I know a man."

"What kind of man or should I ask?"

"A man who can help get the dresses and suits here. My suggestion…. hire a courier to bring them (a man) …we have 2 days... It would be nice to get everything the wedding party needs from the same place …That way, we know the dresses and suits will be here together at the same time…... tomorrow or Tuesday by noon at the latest. That gives us twenty-four hours for alterations or replacements."

"We need someone to make the wedding cake made, maybe Jan.…...I suggest a 4 tier…...as I said Grants don't do small…... They should be able to have it done by Wednesday morning if we give them a basic size by tomorrow morning. They can also help with the flowers and other things…... I am sure they have contacts."

"Olivia check some wedding sites and find a dress you like and see where it's available. Check for bridesmaids' dresses at the same place …... We can do a fitting here if necessary. The college offers home economics classes. Mrs. Long will be more than happy to help with any simple alterations…... I knew that class would come in handy."

"For the music we can use some canned string quartet music for the church …. the organ for the wedding march and a dee-jay for the reception. Are you guys writing vows…. if so put that on your to do list we will not waste time on them now... Olivia do you want to add anything."

"Nope, you have covered everything.".

"Ok guys…you know what you need to do…. let's go. First contact those you are inviting who live out of state then do what's next on the list that needs doing... Let's go people."

All three looked at Mary…...who was that person sitting across from them. Who had beamed this Mary in...

"Don't look at me…. get started…. Fitz call Huck let him know our plans maybe even get him over here."

"Tonight"

"NO, next week…. of course, tonight."

"It's nine o'clock.".

"Fitz, I did not ask for the time I am wearing a watch I know what time it is…. call Huck NOW.".

The group got busy…Marcus asked Olivia about her favorite flowers…...she asked him to just look at some wedding samples and send them over to her... She said she did not have a favorite but would like to include a Calla Lily in her bridal boutique. Myrtle and Foxgloves included in the altar pieces along with anything tall. Bridesmaids a classic all white with roses...

Fitz and Olivia left the room, so they could make their calls…...Marcus started looking up flower sites …. Mary contacted some family members about the cake, a florist and a caterer.

Fitz was able to get Jake, who after a short conversation… agreed to come. Fitz informed him he would e-mail him the details and asked him if he could come Tuesday. He agreed to come early as asked. Before getting off the phone Fitz got his sizes and told him he would get a follow up e-mail with all the information. He thanked him for agreeing to come at such short notice and be part of the wedding party. Huck would contact him about the travel arrangements

Fitz loves Tom Ford, so he selected a Tom Ford tux for his group, including his ushers. A tad pricy but it was his wedding, his only wedding no time to penny pinch so Tom Ford for the rental. He wore one when he attended an affair with Jake several years ago and he loved the fit. Checking out some sites and found the suits were available in several nearby locations and could easily be here by noon Tuesday.

He decided to get suits for everyone including his father, Olivia's father… his groomsmen and two ushers... That shouldn't break the bank. He entered all this information and posted it to Mary who he expected would do some refining and post it on the main page. She would send this page to her sister who could use it as a reference to pull it all together tomorrow. Dot would handle all the money and sign and pay all contracts. That way every invoice and contract for large expenses handled in Iowa would have one paper trail from one source …...Any changes would come through her that way there would not be any doubt about what was expected to be done and what was done.

Dot knew the sizes for her husband, father and brothers…. Fitz included the sizes for himself, Jake and Marcus. They would add Liv's father's size when she talked to him. Shoes and shirt sizes would also be included. Fitz included a reminder for Dot to contact Sam the tailor to request help with needed alterations…... ...Fitz thought for a moment about the suit sizes once he decided what label …. …...both Jake and Eli lived in a metropolitan area they would be able to get the sizing done there. Everyone else was here. Mary was correct …. great people can easily solve big problems.

Fitz felt satisfied that he had completed everything he had been tasked to do. He returned to the office with Mary and Marcus...

"Did you call Huck…...?"

Ok he forgot to call Huck, but he had solved the problem of what his party would wear and where to get them and get them here in plenty of time.

Marcus found a selection of flowers which could be used for the church the banquet hall and the tent. He sent them to Olivia, so she could eliminate those she did not want…. once she made her selection they would be sent to Mary to be posted. Mary was able to find a family member with information on a local bakery who had made several Grant wedding cakes, it was Jan... She left a request on their phone asking for a response as soon as possible…leaving both her number and Dot's. Telling them she needed a four-tier cake by Wednesday noon. She did not tell them she but would take a three if a four could not be done …... go for the four take the three if the four was a tad much on such short notice.

Olivia called Professor Beene first and told him about the wedding…. of course, he would attend…... Olivia told him the information would be in his inbox by morning…. Huck would book his flights…. He asked if he could come out Tuesday…...Olivia agreed saying Huck would contact him…... Then Abby who was almost giddy …of course she would come and would come Tuesday to give Olivia a wedding shower. Olivia told her everything would be in a follow-up e-mail and someone would make the travel arrangements...

She then called her dad…...Yes, he would attend and asked about the arrangements. Olivia told him the wedding started as a small event that had grown into something larger than she expected. Eli Grant told his daughter he was sending money to her via Zell…This was just a deposit he would make sure everything for the wedding was covered by him….no matter the coast. He also said he wanted to come early. Both Cyrus and Eli lived in DC, both were coming in Tuesday. She had seen the notes Fitz posted to Mary about Jake…. Jake and Abby, in New York, were also arriving Tuesday. Now the problem where would they all stay until the wedding Wednesday... Solve one problem get three more Olivia thought…...I told Mary it was too much in too short of a time.

The next call was to her aunt Dee who was told about the wedding and immediately said she would come and come sometimes Tuesday.

Olivia was getting that squeezing feeling…. why is everyone coming Tuesday. Where would they all stay?

"Olivia of course I will be there…...…I thought you were going to Iowa to thank the group for their contribution.?"

"Auntie it's a long story…. we can talk about it tomorrow. We are trying to plan a wedding in under three days. I will send you the information. Matter of fact it will be posted on the cloud you can pull everything up you need now that you have become a master of the net."

"Olivia did you pick your dress?"

"Aunt Dee I haven't picked one out yet…..."

"Olivia do you know what kind of dress you want…...…what are your wedding colors?"

"Honestly aunt Dee four hours ago it was going to be me Fitz and maybe two witnesses …. Now it looks like a church, reception, eight people in the wedding party and maybe one hundred guests."

"Olivia you are pushing the envelope again.…. just like when you were helping with the water problem in Puerto Rico…. I love it. May I give you a hand."

"Mary…you remember Mary, Fitz' sister, she is doing the planning."

"What are your wedding colors?"

"Off white/Ivory/Eggshell for me and either Coral or soft green for the bridesmaids."

"And shoes…...?

"Maybe gold/silver/pewter or the same color as the dresses …. it's still warm so a strappy sandal maybe or if that's not possible a nice shoe with 2-inch heels. The men are wearing tuxedos."

"You said Mary is in charge of planning this wedding in three days…. Is she there may I talk to her…I have a couple of ideas..."

Olivia went back into the office and explained to Mary her aunt wanted to talk to her about the wedding.

Mary's shoulders slumped…are we about to get a no vote she thought to herself.

Mary mouthed …what's her full name…. after getting the answer Mary took the phone expecting the worse.

Both Fitz and Olivia listened and looked on as Mary started to talk on the phone.

Mary introduced herself then asked." Mrs. Alexander (Dee) is there a problem or a concern about the wedding?".

"Concern…...no I want to help."

"Help how?" Mary asked

Dee started to explain …she understood the wedding was in three days which did not leave a lot of time…... "I think I can help with all the outfits… bride and groom and all the wedding party. Your mother's dress and suits for the ushers, everything. Will there be a flower girl or ring bearer?"

"We sort of missed that…. but let me think. I have a couple of young family members who would love to play dress up…let me think."

"Not much time to think Mary…I will wait for you to decide that later."

The two-continued talking with Mary giving a short explanation …telling her about everything from the venue to the decorations to the food.

"Well done Mary…. great planning in such a short time…. I am sure I can help."

Mary walked out of the room with the phone to her ear …...she wanted to make sure she heard what was being said.

Olivia and Fitz looked on with a worried expression on their faces…. Marcus, who was knee deep in flowers and food. Was oblivious to what was happening around him.

Dee continued her conversation with Mary

"Mary… Will you be able to find everything you need in the short time you have?"

"We will try…we won't know until tomorrow."

"I believe I can get all the wedding attire and probably get it to you by noon Tuesday…. maybe earlier…. all I need are the sizes and for Olivia to select a dress. She decided her colors…. Ivory for her…the bridesmaids either soft Coral or soft Green."

"Are you sure?"

"Mary I would not say it if I were not sure…I know a lady who knows a lady…."

Mary smiled just like she knows a man who knows a man.

"It's Sunday night and it's late."

"Mary for a business person it's never too late to make money. Let me make a call I'll get back to you within the hour. We will all know by then if it's possible to be done from here…. If we send them out by courier everything should be there no later than noon Tuesday."

Mary thought …" Courier" …. I like this lady she thinks like I do.

"We would really appreciate that if you can make it happen. I'll let you go so you can make your call. We will leave this line open. Thanks."

Mary came back into the room…. her face had a blank look. ….. Fitz and Olivia looked at her waiting for the bad news.

"Stop looking like the world has ended …Olivia your aunt is a gem…she knows a lady who knows a lady. She said she would try to get everything we need …...and have them here by Tuesday midday..."

"Everything?"

"Yes everything."

Olivia had finished looking through wedding dresses and found several styles. She found three she liked and all three were available in a Chicago store... She sent the links to her aunt…

"Olivia check the flowers samples Marcus sent you …I want to make sure I let Dot know we need the sizes for mom, dad, John, Andy, Ann and Will and where to send them.

Once Mary included the information on the page she joined Olivia in selecting flowers. Within thirty minutes Dee Lewis Alexander called…...the cost of everything, the clothing and their transportation would be handled on her end. She needed the sizes for the ladies…dresses and shoes and the men sizes. She was told both Jake and Eli would be fitted in New York and DC…those sizes would be sent to her...

. Mary and Dee suspected most of the men owned quality suits … Fitz, Jake, John, Gerry Eli and Marcus …. The only one who really needed a fitting was Will…... Will and maybe Dot's husband Andy... The owner of a bridal shop in Chicago, Belle, would be the point person for everything. Dee would meet her at 7am…. they would go to a bridal warehouse where they were certain they could find all the dresses... The information on all the sizes would be sent to Aunt Dee as well as photos of dresses Olivia had selected.…. Olivia's favorite wedding dress was one designed by YSL in his first collection as head of Dior. She would like one in that same style, if possible…. They would talk at 8am.

"See guys what I told you…. great things can be accomplished by great people. "Mary sat back in her chair with a wide smile on her face.

"Mary all I can say is I rather be lucky than good because if we pull this off we will be lucky." Fitz said as he came over and hugged his sister. "And you never got to count to three."

"Enough of the mush lets finish up..."

"How may guest Fitz…. any idea? …we need to plan how much food."

"There is no guest list, so it could be up to 100 people."

"One hundred? "Olivia leaned her head on her hand

Mary started counting…." we have about forty plus Grant relatives and extended family including in-laws. Another twenty from the church…add another twenty who are nosey…...some teachers from the school and people Fitz work with at the college that's about one hundred."

"Mary don't forget about those in mom's different clubs."

"Ok add another twenty since some of those in the clubs are also from church and family."

"That's about one hundred and twenty.' Fitz said then repeated….one hundred and twenty … to make sure they heard what he said, and he heard what he said...

"Make that One hundred and fifty. "Mary added as she pointed a finger up.

'" Where did the other thirty come from Mary?' Fitz asked

"Your motorcycle club,"

"I forgot…...… prepare for One hundred and fifty."

"Let's prepare the announcement and let everyone know the time and place."

"Mary…... Fitz we can't." Olivia sighed. How do we know over one hundred people will show up?

"Olivia about how many showed up with one days' notice to meet you today…...that should answer your question."

"I told you an hour ago I don't want to hear we can't. The biggest thing left after the clothes is the food…. we can feed 150 people easily."

"Who is going to cook for one hundred and fifty people…. where do we put them to eat…...where will they sit?" Olivia seemed overwhelmed at the number of people who would possibly attend.

"Olivia you are asking questions that we solve all the time. We throw rallies with up to five hundred people. We have a big family and our secret weapon Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry will oversee the church and the reception area. If we tell him, we need to seat one hundred and fifty people he will have chairs and tables for one hundred and fifty people. That's the easiest of our problems.

"And the food."

"Easy…. feeding over two hundred is standard."

"Mary I will call Adam to bring his cooker…He makes great baked and roasted chicken. If the caterer doesn't have another suggestion I will call him to help. It's a weekday I am sure he is free. We take off the turkey and add Chicken …serving it family style, the prime rib and ham from the carving station..." Fitz seemed to have hit his stride as he joined in the planning for an event, an hour ago, he was sure could not possibly happen.

They all began to look through the food selection….to determine what was possible. Mary decided unless her sister could recommend something else the food would partially catered …using the caterers to serve food they prepared, foods from the big box store and from family members. Mary did not want to ask her aunts and cousins to cook but she knew they would be offended if the meal did not include at least one dish from the Grant Family. Mary decided a pasta dish or/and one of their special Grant salads sounded like a pretty good compromise...They put the ingredients on the shopping list.

With all the input from the group Mary pulled it together and printed it out. It was impressive. She then sent the information to her sister giving her the authority to sign all contracts and pay for everything. Mary let Dot know Olivia and Fitz would stop at the bakery and flower shop when they were in town. If possible, they would place the orders and make a deposit…Dot would pay the rest from money Fitz would place in an account. They would also stop and see Sam to make sure he would help…. if needed. …. Mary hoped the suits and wedding dresses would arrive early Tuesday as Dee said they would. If this was done, they had a full day for alterations...

Fitz gave Mary his credit card and said he would send money directly to Dot via Zell. ... Olivia told Mary, and Fitz her father had sent money to cover the Iowa wedding expenses and her aunt would cover the cost of the wedding attire.

Fitz did not like that. "Olivia I can pay for the wedding…it's a lot to drop on you and your family especially since Mary has gone from overalls for me and a flower sack wedding dress for you…. to Tuxedos and Silk dresses…...for a wedding with one hundred and fifty guests to be fed and entertained. A wedding that was planned in under three hours and will happen in less than 72 hours."

"Nope Fitz my father will pay for at least some…...You and your family are doing everything else. I need to think I am as in this as you are."

With everything agreed on Mary sent the all the information to Dot... The money Fitz and Olivia sent to her could be used for immediate expenses the credit card as a backup…. Dee was paying for the wedding wardrobe. Fitz knew the possible cost but chose not to ask the source of her money, not right now maybe later…... ... That all done Mary sat back with a satisfied look just as the phone rang... "Now can I go to bed I still have a job to go to in the morning and I figure my sister will insist I change some of this. Let me know what happens with Dee. There is still time to drive to Chicago if we need to."

Huck called just as Mary was headed off out." I don't care what anyone will say… I need something to relax me… My staying over was because I was planning a wedding if anyone ask. Mary grabbed a bottle off tequila and beckoned to Marcus to follow.

.

Fitz told Huck about their plans and asked if he would accompany them the next day to get their license…... Huck agreed then took the information for those he needed to book a reservation for. Fitz told Huck everyone out of town was being notified by phone and a follow up e-mail hard copy…. Fitz was told to include phone numbers on his copy to him, so they could contact each other to finalize and confirm the travel times… All were coming in Tuesday. Jake and Abby from New York…Cyrus and Eli from DC... After getting all the information and verifying a hard copy would be sent to him Huck asked to speak to Olivia.

"Olivia are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Can Fitz hear you ….is he still in the room?"

"Yes…..."

"Maybe you should go into another room while we talk?"

"Is it that bad….is it me of Fitz. Can't be Fitz otherwise you would have told me earlier…. what did I do?"

Fitz listening to her put the glasses in his hand on the table.

"What's wrong Olivia?"

"I don't know "she answered Fitz and returned her attention to the phone and Huck "…if it's something that affects us Huck just get it out."

"You need a pre-nup."

"Pre-nup I don't intend to ask Fitz for anything and I am sure his family already have their property protected from moneygrubbers like me."

By now Fitz had sat down and was staring at Olivia after taking a long swallow from his glass.

"Not him…... you…...you need a pre-nup to protect your inheritance."

The phone went quiet …. Huck could hear Fitz saying Oliver what's wrong.

Fitz took the phone from Olivia and started talking…..." Huck what did you say to her."

"Fitz I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Huck what is wrong?" Fitz asked again

"I'll tell you when I get there."

Fitz hung the phone up and Olivia was staring at him, she kept saying …I forgot, I forgot.

"What did you forget Olivia…whatever it is we can handle it together …tell me."

"Let's wait until Huck gets here."

Olivia emptied her glass and motioned for a refill…she downed that as soon as Fitz stopped pouring then motioned for another refill. Fitz poured another glass and then showed Olivia the bottle was empty. She downed the last glass and said… "scotch"

"Olivia wait…...what's wrong."

"Fitz, I forgot."

"Forgot what you have a husband somewhere…. a child…doesn't matter we can work with it whatever it is." She laid her head on the table and it remain there until Huck arrived.

While they waited for Huck Fitz decided to run a bath for them. He felt they both could use a long soak after this unforgettable day. One of the big expenses when he was building the house was the master bathroom. He is over 6 feet tall and he wanted a tub he could soak in, so he had a large whirlpool tub installed along with a rainfall shower _AND_ a separate free-standing shower nearby. The separate free-standing shower he used 90% of the time but sometimes after a day with his dad, especially during planting and harvest time soaking in the warm water was a welcome relief. He ran the bath then returned to the kitchen to get some scotch for him and another bottle of wine for Olivia.

In short order Huck was sitting across from them.

"Huck what did you say to her?" Fitz asked

"Olivia looked at Huck…." how did you find out?"

"How did he find out what…. someone please tells me something." Fitz looked from Huck to Olivia

""It wasn't really hidden …it is in your mother's name which was never changed. Your Grandfather Horace is such a legend to computer nerds everyone wanted to know more about him. It did not take much to realize Olivia Pope is Horace Lewis' granddaughter."

Fitz asked again" guys tell me something…...Who is Horace Lewis?"

"Do you think they told anyone?"

"Computer geeks usually only talk about computer geeks to other computer geeks…there was no reason to talk about him outside of their group. I am sure not a lot of people know who you are or even better how your grandfather was involved in the early development of the computer."

"How much?"

Fitz started tapping the table to get their attention…." Computer….…how much what."

Huck slid a piece of paper across to Olivia who looked and blinked several times. Fitz took the paper and looked at it…...no husband no children…."is this the amount someone has sued you for?"

"No Fitz that's the amount I am worth."

"Not quite…...more now that was from several years ago." Huck added

Fitz got up … got the bottle of scotch and poured some in three glasses then sat back down …...…." Someone please…. run this pass me."

"My grandfather was a tinker, very smart. My aunt said…. to some he never seemed to focus on anything, but his thinking was years ahead of everyone around him... He came up with the original program for spell check …putting a dictionary on a typewriter. When Apple started to put its computer together they asked him to sell it, so they could eliminate years of work… and the program could be easily adapted to their need. He had a few other ideas he had done the basic work on which they were able to use. That saved them months…maybe years of work…. My grandfather took 5k cash and Apple stock. The stock was divided between his three children in his will. He made a couple more investments including in Amazon with part of the 5k…. No one knew about anything until he died…. ... I inherited my mother's share. I never thought about it until we stared setting up the office in Chicago. As soon as my aunt mentioned it …... I never touched it…. any of it."

Fitz then realized the source of the money for the new business and who the anonymous investor is... …also … how Dee could so easily and was so willing to help with the wedding cost.

"Why didn't you touch any of it Olivia?" Fitz said amazed at everything he was hearing.

"I never had to….my father paid all my school expenses … Europe, my undergrad at Georgetown and my law degree at Harvard. At first, I did not know about it and I was too young to touch it anyway…. then I forgot about it. The money was something I never thought about and never think about until someone reminds me because it was never a part of my life…. My father insisted on paying all my school expenses to prove to my mother's family that he could. I just forgot about it... I never really wanted or needed anything my father did not provide me. The clothing that was a must have for Americans was the norm in Europe…. plus, I kept my nose in my books."

"When I was at Georgetown I had small jobs …same at Harvard where I was a paid summer intern. I had the money from my mother's insurance policy which I used when necessary. In New York I made pretty good money and my father taught me to live on that I earned, so I did".

"My grandfather never told anyone…when he died we all found out, but I had what I needed so I never tried to find out how much I inherited. I think I felt I would be betraying my father if I decided to seem like I wanted more than he had given me."

"Grandpa Horace came to see me every year I in was in Europe before he died... He said he came to make sure I was ok….to make sure I did not need anything. Sometimes he stayed a couple of weeks one time he stayed a couple of months. I never thought about where he got the money to travel. He died a year before I returned to the states and started Georgetown. My father was my guardian…...the inheritance was in my mother's name, but I was too young to get it until I turned twenty-one. Maybe that's why I forgot it was there because it was never a part of my life…...I never needed it ... No-one reminded me about it not my aunt or uncle and not my dad...

"So, what's with the pre-nup.?"

"You need to sign it before the wedding, Thursday." Huck told Fitz

"Olivia, I don't want your money…. I loved you before I knew you were loaded …now I have 10million+ more reasons to love you….

Olivia shot him a look

"I'm sorry that was meant to be funny…... What happens now?"

"You sign a pre-nup…...Olivia keeps everything she owned coming into the marriage, same with you Fitz. I can have a friend in DC draw it up…. that's still your official residence Olivia. I will have him draw it up then you can discuss it with the Grants tomorrow. That should clear the air in case someone thinks Olivia is marrying Fitz for his money…. Fitz this is to protect Olivia. I trust you I believe you love her. She looked out for me when she didn't know I did not need her help…... I will always protect her …even from you."

"Huck, I love her…. I would never hurt her."

Huck held his hand up to show he understood "Fitz everyone goes into a marriage with the expectation it will last. I believe you love her, I believe she loves you... This is my way of protecting her even if she does not need my protection, the same way she looked out for me…... You guys can always hash this over later, change things as you see fit but I suggest a pre-nup for her protection and to show your family Olivia has her own resources. You guys do not need to tell them the amount but a pre-nup will let them know certain rumors are definitely not true..."

"OK…. Have it drawn up I will sign it." Fitz said

"No Huck I do not agree. "Olivia answered

"Why not?" I want to make sure you are protected even though I believe Fitz loves you."

"I want one hundred dollars from Fitz if he divorces me within five years…..."

Huck repeated "one- hundred dollars?"

"Yes one- hundred dollars ….… I will give him 1m if I divorce him within five years…... nothing after that"

"Wait…. what are you saying Olivia…? I will not accept that" Fitz stood up his hands on his hips.

"Which one…the one- hundred you will pay me or the one Mil I will pay you?"

"Neither…...especially the money from you."

"Then I refuse to marry you…. Consider it an insurance police…You can't leave unless you give me one-hundred dollars, so my new husband and I can live in the way I have become accustomed as your wife. I can use that money from you to spoil him, who of course will be much younger than I am. …...I can't leave you unless I give you and Mellie 1M to start your happy life together."

Fitz shook his head "that's not funny Olivia."

"As funny as your comment earlier …... they were both made to lighten the mood. We both understand that."

Huck got up to leave. "I will call the attorney in DC he will draw it up. I am sure he will want to talk to you both. It should be ready for your signature by Tuesday which you can sign electronically. I'll see you both at 8am tomorrow."'

Fitz let Huck out then returned to his office to find it empty. He found Olivia just stepping out of the shower and heading for the tub. After a quick rinse in the shower he joined her...

"No marriage or money talk the rest of the night let's just relax here."' Olivia said to Fitz as he settled in behind her …. her back resting against his chest…...

"Ok…no marriage or money talk…...just one thing…. please just one thing…or maybe two."

"Fitz…"

"Please Olivia can I just say two things?"

"Go ahead … but understand the wedding will happen in front of 4 people or 150 and the money from my Grandfather will provide a good nest egg for us and our children. No what do you have to add."

"What did you do to my mother…... where did that announcement that we were getting married come from…...…she is the one who said we should wait. Three hours later she is telling the family we were getting married in three days and never said one word to us. AND what did you do to my sister Mary. You have destroyed the personalities of two women in my family. Selfish unfiltered Mary because the calm precise wedding planner and the quiet reserved Margaret became the town crier. No wonder I fell in love with you over a mystery meat sandwich."

"I wasn't eating mystery meat when we met."

"No, I was…...mystery meat washed down with beer …when I came back from my first beer run I was smitten. You would never look at me that's why I kept making trips hoping you would look up."

"I was looking …I saw you every time you looked back at me …. remember I was sitting behind you I could see every time you turned your head my way. As soon as I saw your head start to turn I looked away. It was only when you were leaving I saw those eyes and that was …. POW…BAM…... I never expected to see you again…...but the next day there you were."

"Now you tell me …...you were sneaking looks at me while I was sneaking looks at you."

"At first it as the tattoos that made me look…... when you walked away down those stairs, …I saw your tight buns and I took a closer look at you…... Your appearance…. Yours and Jakes….100% different from your demeanor. By the end of the day I no longer saw the drawings I saw the man behind the drawings…... Let's finish here and go to bed."

"Do I get what I missed earlier if we go to bed now."

"Do you want to wait until we go to bed" …. Olivia moved away from him…standing up and propping one leg on the edge of the tub and bending slightly forward giving Fitz the perfect angle. Fitz took a condom out of the nearby soap caddy and put it on.

"that's convenient."

"I put them there when I ran the water I figured they would come in handy stored there... No need to go all the way to the bedroom."

"We are getting married in two days we could just let it go tonight."

"We decided to use condoms and until we are married we use condoms plus I am anticipating the feeling of me naked inside you. I want to have that memory for our wedding night."

"Mr. Grant you are full of surprises." Fitz slowly slid into her putting his leg over the one she had on the edge of the tub. ….. holding both her hands against the wall as he slowly entered her.

Fitz was kissing her along the back of her neck while rubbing his hands along her body as he slowly started whispering into her ear.

"Ms. Pope you have no idea of the surprises I have in store for you. You were talking about mouth to resuscitation earlier…. I'm planning to kill and resuscitate your clit on the same night."

"And this happens when …...?"

"Anticipation Ms. Pope…...anticipation."

It was heaven as he moved in and out of her…. withdrawing and moving back again…almost in a tease until Fitz felt her channel close and tighten around him. He arched his back to get as much leverage as possible grabbed her arms tighter and started a slow roll into her body until he felt a tightness in his chest that moved all the way to his groin as his knees began to buckle. It was all he could so to stop from falling as he held on to Olivia and the wall for support. They both leaned against the wall while riding out their climax.

Fitz disposed of the condom turned on the waterfall shower and began to wash Olivia's body then his own…finally stepping out of the tub he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Olivia...

Grabbing another towel, he wrapped a towel around his waist after towel drying his hair…. then dried Olivia off and wrapped the towel tighter around her... Sitting her on the closed toilet he dried his hair, and hers, as much as possible with the hair dryer. He picked her up and carried her to his bed where he laid her down and pulled the cover over their naked bodies.

"Olivia this has truly been a day to remember it's been one surprise after the other..." Fitz said as he pulled her into a spooning position…...soon they were both asleep.

5:30am

Fitz heard his phone buzzing... He has lived on a farm most of his life but as he looked at the clock then the windows and saw only the beginning of daylight …5:30am was 5:530 am…. farm or city. He was trying to focus what had happened the past few days as he answered the phone hoping it would not wake the woman lying next to him. He recognized his sister Dot's number.

"Hi sis"

"Fitz aren't you up yet…I let you sleep another half hour I have been up since 4am. going over the information from Mary …... You were born and raised on a farm why aren't you up…...sorry don't answer…... I can guess."

Fitz moved the conversation from the bed to the bathroom…. kissing Olivia as he got up she turned to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Olivia …go back to sleep…its Dot."

"Fitz where is Mary…. her phone is going straight to voicemail…...I need to go over a couple of things with her. I agree with almost everything planned you guys did a great job…...…is Mary at your house otherwise I need you to go to hers and get her up, so we can talk."

"She's here we worked until nearly midnight, so she stayed…. what do you need to discuss this early?"

"Early…. it's not early for a farmer or someone who has the responsibility to make sure everything works, and all the bills are paid…...…on time. Get Mary up and call me back."

"Ok give me ten minutes."

"You got five."

Fitz did a quick morning clean-up and left the room for the kitchen …thinking he would start coffee then wake Mary up only to be met with the odor of coffee and bacon as he came into the kitchen. Mary was dressed in one of his shirts and pair of her jogging pants a pair she had evidentially left at his house during one of her numerous visits.

"Morning Mary…...Dot said she has been trying to reach you…...your phone is off."

"Morning Fitz…I turned it off last night. I had given your wedding as much time as I was willing. I needed some personal hours for me. Get your sister back I knew she would be up early to make her changes that's why I turned the phone off. I did not want her voice to be the first thing I heard when I woke up."

Fitz called Dot as Mary poured him a cup of coffee. He put her on speaker.

"Morning sis …did you get everything and what needs changing?"

Dot hesitated for a moment…..." nothing to change I just want to give you a couple of updates for today's schedule. I called the bakery you listed ... They can do the cake…probably a three tier would be a better size on such short notice. Jan suggested three tiers with a 16inch base. The cake must have time to cool after it's baked especially the base. She suggested cupcakes for guest frosted in your wedding colors. You said 150 guests …...150 cupcakes and a three-tier cake with a 16in base can easily be done …. baked and ready by noon Wednesday. She said she can also help with the flowers, cleaning services and the caterer... …. Do you think Olivia will agree…?

"Yes, I am sure Olivia will agree."

"…...May I make a few suggestions?"

Mary and Fitz knew Dot would have changes so Mary said …" I believe Olivia will be willing to consider any changes…. go ahead with your suggestions.".

"Your first stop today should be at the bakery….. the cake, flowers and food can start in one place. "

Mary looked at her brother surprised that her sister had not made any changes….…. yet...

"That's good Dot anything else?"

"yes…...I got the money and your instructions. I contacted Uncle Harry he said he would handle everything at the church. Setting up the tent and whatever is needed there."

"Is that it?" both Mary and Fitz were waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Yes…. housing. "

"Housing…...what about it. We can book hotel rooms for a couple of days." Fitz answered.

"Too far to drive…some are in the wedding some aren't. ….. I suggest the men at your house Fitz you have three bedrooms and a den with two sofa beds and three full bathrooms.…. Olivia and Abby with Mary. Olivia's aunt with our parents who have already agreed. Mom had already started to prepare for overnight guest. She said she could handle six…without a problem since there aren't any small children…...does that sound like a plan."

Both Fitz and Mary agreed

"When will we hear from her aunt about the dresses and suits?"

Fitz looked at his watch…" In about an hour…. …we should know what's available by 9am. no later than 10am."

"Ok guys I have to get to work so I can finish the work on my real job, so I can get everything I can completed before the meeting tonight. Call me when you leave the bakery Fitz."

"Ok…will do. I will call when we leave the bakery."

"Did you guys start before me?" Fitz and Mary heard a voice behind them

There stood Olivia dressed in one of Fitz t-shirt and a pair of leggings. They gave her an update as Mary continued making breakfast. They were soon joined by Marcus…then Huck …followed by a phone call from her aunt. Everyone sharing their information sooner than expected. Fitz thought again about his groomsmen…... "Huck would you join the wedding party as one of my grooms?"

Huck squirmed in his seat "Fitz you know I am not a people person."

"Just this time for me and Olivia. Knowing you will always be there to protect her I want you there right next to us."

Huck again shifted in his chair before agreeing

"Who are you dropping Fitz…Will is the best man…. Jake is coming from out of town…...Marcus I would like in the wedding ….

Fitz interrupted her…" John…. he can be an usher with Dot's husband…... John knows enough about the whole set up at the church so if something starts to go wrong Uncle Harry will have him."

They all agreed …. Mary stacked the dishes in the dishwasher and left for home to get ready for work. Marcus, Fitz and Olivia dressed for their long day and Huck started looking for flights out of New York and DC that would arrive at about the same time. He would pick them all up and with all the men staying with Fitz the transport and housing solved itself.

The call came in from Aunt Dee…...they had gotten an early start and would have photos of the dresses for Olivia in short time…...Once she decided everything could be packed and sent out Tuesday morning, leaving Chicago in the early am. for arrival by noon. The dresses were on consignment so the shop owner, Belle, would ride with the courier. Then another shock…...…Ms. Smith and James wanted to come…No problem Margaret Grant had room. Olivia's aunt and Ms. Smith would stay with them. Olivia and her group would also dress there since it was easier to leave the dresses in one place...

Fitz, Marcus, Huck and Olivia all left for town. First stop the bakery…. the cake size and cupcakes discussed by Dot was agreed on. One-hundred fifty cupcakes in three different flavors. The icing in coral, mint green and white for the cupcakes…. topping for the cake… a buttercream topping with Hazel Nut Almond and lemon fillings. Jan said she would use icing and spacers to make the cake appear taller. That decided she suggested a caterer she often worked with adding if they agreed to use her, Sue, she would meet them at the big box store. Fitz called Dot …gave her Sue' number and asked that she finalize what was needed from her. The group added that to their list of something to be done after they stopped at Sam's ... Sam had the suit sizes on file from other fittings for the men, so he sent them to Dee…... except Will who he would measure after school.

Everything, so far, was going so smoothly they were all waiting for something to break the positive mo.-jo…. hoping not but preparing just in case "life happens..."

The preparation kept going well…...no speed bumps yet. By the time Olivia made her selection for her dress and the dresses for her group they knew they had turned the corner. Once the dresses, suits (eight now) Margaret's dress and accessories had been selected they knew they were in the preparation home stretch.

By noon the dresses had been selected and the suits were ready to be picked up... They decided they would leave Chicago at 4am Tuesday morning. With two drivers they could make the round trip in one day.

The cake (and cupcakes) had been ordered and would be ready by noon Wednesday. All that was left was the license and the trip to get the meat and select the flowers. That they decided to do in order of importance. The box store first with the shopping list…one trip to get the necessary food items and the wine for the fountain.

Sue, met them there and after determining the size of the crowd did some modifying on the amount of food required from what Mary had figured. The food went with the her the alcohol with them…. The champagne fountain was available from Sue who recommended a cleaning crew and said the crew would help with decorating of the venue. Fitz passed this information on the Dot.

The chicken was ordered enough for 200 people all legs and breast which could be split and served family style. Any left-over they anticipated would use as a snack for the group that ended up at the Grant house... No seasoning because Adam supplied his own" secret" seasoning.

Sue, of course would be there working but the baker and florist would send their products off never to be seen., After a couple of hints…Fitz who knew most of the people involved invited them to please join him, and his fiancée, on their special day. By the time the four stopped for a late lunch before picking up the license those attending the wedding had grown by another twenty. Fitz decided with the cake and 150 cupcakes that was enough even with another twenty people attending. Jan insisted on making 150 dinner-rolls …they needed rolls on the table...something they forgot. He called Dot. to make sure she updated the invoice.

The extras were making a big dent in their non-budget but with Fitz, Eli, Dee and Olivia all contributing no-one saw a problem with this wedding breaking the bank and sending everyone into poverty before the I dos were cold. Fitz kept insisting her could pay the Iowa expenses. Olivia reminded him the bride's family usually pays for the wedding.

At 5:45 pm Fitz and Olivia joined the group that had been at the Grants since 4:00pm. They had arrived early to help prepare for Margaret's guest and because most had to pass the Grant house to get home.

.

Gerry Grant met them earlier at the courthouse to make sure getting the license went smoothly. He loaded the alcohol, into his truck along with food for the meal tonight. By six, the grills were smoking with burgers and various sausages. Sides, salads and roasted chicken from the store. The family expected ten…...prepared for twenty …thirty showed up. All volunteering to help...

. They discussed all that had been done and what was left. Mary, to everyone's surprise led the meeting.

The venue…Uncle harry stood up and said…." I got that covered." that was that.

The cake had been ordered…...the caterer had suggested a basic menu with three sides and one salad…. . Plus, a pasta dish and one salad(vegetable) a Grant staple that would be prepared a Grant family member. ... She awaited any other suggestions from the family…...Dot told her earlier if she did not get a written change by 8pm Monday night…...they would go with the agreed menu...

The organist from the church, the canned pre-wedding music from someone's library, the dee-Jay the bakers son, the photographer referred by the florist. Olivia remember James was an amateur photographer, so she knew he would take photos the couple would include in their album.

The wedding attire would be at the Grants by noon tomorrow along with Sam who would fit the ones there the rest would stop by his store, if necessary. He would also put a final press on everything. Everyone assured him they could be there before noon except Will who come to his store. That was good because Will could bring all the suits back with him….one extra trip that would not need to be made.

It was done all done unless the ladies insisted in some menu changes. Aunt Cora who felt she made the world's best Lasagna, and she did, said no Grant wedding had ever happened without her dish, hers was the pasta dish... Although there were 150+ expected she said "'I got this". Her dish would be served at the carving station with a small tray at the head table. It was a favorite of her nephew and she was determined he would start his married life off with her good luck dish. Anne's mother would make her special salad …a dish that was a favorite... Anticipating this the ingredients had been bought and was ready for them...

Everything was set until someone asked…as a throwaway question. Olivia, Fitz where are you guys going to stay. Just like the "I forgot inheritance" they forgot to think about where they would live short term…or long term... Was Olivia going back to Chicago right away since she was about to open a new business…. would Fitz follow her now or later. Neither had an answer so Olivia took the time to say." I will be in Iowa for a while. Some of the time spent meeting with people I intended to meet with this week …... some introducing myself to the family... From that she and Fitz would have to discuss it." The meeting ended early because there wasn't anything that needed doing and they all had a busy two days ahead.…. Mary had planned so well everything had taken care of itself. After all left Olivia and Fitz decided it was time to talk to the core group and discuss their pre-nup.

Fitz opened a bottle of top label scotch and sat with his parents and, siblings, including Will, plus Marcus and Huck and discussed the pre-nup.

"Everyone Olivia and I have decided to sign a pre-nup. Everything that each of us bring into the marriage we keep. I know there will be gossip that will say Olivia is marrying me for my money, but it seems I could be accused of marrying her for hers. Her grandfather left her a sizable inheritance."

"Inheritance…. when did you find this out Fitz?" his mother asked

"Last night…I was as surprised then as you are now."

"And this pre-nup…. when did it come up?" his father asked

Huck said "I suggested it. It's to protect Olivia and to protect any comments about her, Fitz and your family. "

Margaret asked "explain…we don't care about comments or gossip..."

"Olivia forgot her Grandfather Horace had left her a sizable sum of money." Fitz answered. "'We just want you guys to know because we know the comments will come that Olivia married me for the Grant money. You can't stop the talk …. I suggest you just tell anyone…. they love each other that's the important thing. Don't disagree don't try to explain…. Olivia's money is her money so there is no reason for it to be a discussion with anyone outside of Olivia and me. The less you say the better…. especially early on."

"Fitz it will be our money to make a better life for us and our children…it's not my money."

"Olivia you know what I mean…. I hope you do."

Will spoke up "Horace Lewis is your grandfather…I heard that, but I wasn't really sure."

Olivia looked at Will…" What did you hear?"

"That he was a legend in developing early computer programs. Do you know two systems that make the desk computer work was his idea."

"Will when did you learn so much about early pioneers in the computer?" Fitz asked

"From Binney, the girl Huck is training. Once Huck started training her she wanted to know the history behind the computer. Sometimes when I would stop by we would talk about new things she learned about the early days. I first heard about him from her then when I was in DC one of the guys mentioned Horace Lewis. Between my friendship with Olivia, Binney and the comments in DC I thought they were related but I was not sure…. until now."

"Do you think computers are in your future?" his dad asked

"Nope…. not fulltime but as POTUS I need to learn as much as I can, they are an important part of our future that can be used for good or bad."

The group all smiled but now understood Will had a vision of what he wanted his future to be and they would support him in his dream.

Fitz, Oliva Mary, Huck and Marcus all left the Grant house and headed for Fitz' to get things ready for the next day since the he would house the greatest number of people. Just like last night they divided up chores. Beds were stripped, floors were vacuumed, bathrooms were tided. Towels were put in the dryer to be refreshed and then placed in plain sight. Everything was ready for guest. Huck would pick up any beverages needed.

Fitz decided he would serve Pizza and pasta to his group arriving tomorrow. This decision for food was made easy when his mom decided that Eli and Cyrus would stay in the age appropriate house with them. That would give the fathers time to talk. Unknown to the Grants having Eli and Dee in the same house was not the best idea. The house finally in order Mary told Olivia to get her bag they were heading to her house. Both Olivia and Fitz complained but Mary told both "I'm in charge and you will stay with me so we can go over things. We can have our party and the guys can have theirs."

Fitz complained to Olivia as she packed her few necessities "Olivia I thought we would have time to talk I guess we will Wednesday night. I still don't know where we will spend out first night together since every house, and bed will have guest."

"I have a surprise…. Huck gave us his house…you two will change houses for the night, the hotel is too far, and it will be late."

"Huck…."

"Yes Huck…. everyone will leave sometimes Thursday…...Marcus, my dad and Cyrus to DC; Jake and Abby back to New York; Not sure about my aunt and her group . They will probably stay another night to make sure everything has been settled. Babe we will only be apart for two nights I promise to make it up to you."

"Olivia you can't make up my waking up without you…. but I will hold you to making it up to me…. see you tomorrow to check the church I'll bring Marcus so over we can have breakfast." Fitz bid his bride- to- be farewell.

Rushing back into the house with Marcus…."That was quick thinking by Mary now let's talk to her aunt about the rings. Getting one was hard with her always in the room…..I wanted at least one surprise. '"

"When will you give it to her Fitz?" Marcus asked

"At the church tomorrow, the engagement ring since her aunt is bringing it in with her…the wedding ring at the ceremony of course."

Tuesday noon the van with the wedding attire pulled up in front of the Grant's house. All the dresses were on consignment and insured. With two drivers the trip could be made in the same day.

The van was filled with dresses and spares. Olivia had three choices…the ladies one choice same color two styles…... two choices for shoes all in metal colors. Pearls and matching earrings as accessories. The bridesmaids' dresses were light coral and tea length.

Olivia was given three choices all in the ivory/eggshell hue. One tea length two long. One of the long dresses was a close match to the YSL wedding dress that Olivia had indicated she really wanted. She of course chose that one but not before trying on the other two.

Margaret's dress was also tea length in a beautiful muted burnt orange with a jacket with pewter shoes... Aunt Dee chose a beautiful brilliant blue also tea length …she also chose pewter shoes…. Ms. Smith decided to go just below the knee with a sapphire green suit with matching cloth shoes. The ladies dresses were "smoking. All the colors were bright and vibrant.

The men… one suit with all the accessories. well a suit is a suit is a suit even a Tom Ford.

Following in a second car, behind the courier …. Aunt Dee, Ms. Smith and James. James…This wedding is growing one person at a time.

 **This was going to be a three-chapter connected update "Veni, Vidi, Vici" (the trip, meeting the family and the wedding) …... Now three chapters have grown into five. The next two…**

 **There is no love lost between Eli and the Lewis family. Dee and Eli in a small space together around strangers... Meeting in this environment should be interesting.**

 **Mellie is still lurking around let's see what damage she can do, or try to do...**

 **I refuse to bring these negative vibes into the wedding chapter. The wedding and reception will stand alone. The contact between Eli and Aunt Dee should add to the intrigue. Throw in Mellie for additional drama…. ok every story needs an anti-hero. This group deserves a chapter separate from the wedding. And so, it will be.**

 **Seven more days until the final episode of Scandal WOW I'm holding on with both arms and feet wrapped around the Maypole.… The next update will not be a quick turn around I have to absorb se7.**

 **OH, let's not forget….How will Mary's wedding plans work out in real time.**

 **Don't discount Horace Lewis as a bridge too far. Mark E. Dean an inventor and computer engineer. He holds nine patents as co-creator for the IBM personal computer released in 1981.**


	14. Chapter 14

A match to remember

The day before the wedding

Chapter 14

Olivia and Mary were quiet during the drive to her house. Mary only had a two-bedroom house but like her brother they optimized the space. The master bedroom had a king bed …...the spare bedroom has twin beds…... both had full baths. The den area, like her brothers had two sofas which converted into beds with a half bath strategically placed between the kitchen and the den... The kitchen had a counter which seated four and window seats throughout the house that doubled as storage for linen and pillows. …...The dining room table that could convert to seat eight…... Any real overflow could be accommodated by the porch which wrapped around one half of the house.

Their large family and lack of easily accessible hotels made adapting to sleep extra family at a moment's notice necessary...

Mary asked Olivia to pick her room of choice, the master or if she preferred the room with the twin beds. Both knew they would not get much sleep tonight, so they decided to get the house ready for one guest or multiples…. if necessary.

The beds were stripped…. blankets and pillows put into the dryer to fluff…the house given a once over with the vacuum. Finally…. after both had their showers they settled down to have a couple of hours of girls talk…...around a bowl of popcorn…...wine for Olivia tequila for Mary.

They settled on a Game of Thrones marathon knowing they would not finish…... it was the farthest thing they could find that did not remind them of the wedding and they both agreed on the scenes they could fast forward through.

After her second glass of tequila Mary asked Olivia about Fitz…. how they met, why she avoided him and how in the world did she forget she was worth millions.

"Olivia, I don't want to gossip I just want to know…. first about the money and then about you and Fitz."

"Mary, I wish I could explain about the money. It was left to me by my grandfather through my mother. In the back of my mind I knew it was there, but I never needed it so it's like your house. You have a spare bedroom and a large den. You can easily sleep 10 people. With room for air mattresses or pallets on the floor you can provide beds for more... You have 2 ½ bathrooms. Do you ever think about it?"

"Nope I never thought about it…until now."

"It's the same thing. You live every day in this house, but you never think that you could easily sleep maybe twenty people without a problem.".

"Now I understand…but not really … that said…. what are your plans after the wedding?"

"I'm still hoping to open the office in Chicago. With you and Marcus being an important part. You have exceptional skills and I believe you will make a great office manager…maybe more. I'm not sure how the family will accept me coming in a taking you and Fitz away. As for Fitz … no decision there… it's easier for me to make the biweekly trip here than for him…. we will find a way to make it work because we want it to work.…

"Tell me the real story behind your meeting… tell me what really made you walk away."

"It was so easy and nothing good is ever easy. When I first saw your brother and Jake the first thing that came to mind was bad boys, bad bad boys. Jake had the tattoos and the jelled hair. Fitz' entire right arm was covered. First, I thought, here's trouble …. later I thought why would two handsome men cover their beautiful bodies that way. Now those tattoos have grown on me."

"I told Fitz the arm was a bit too much. What made you change your mind about them?"

"They were so polite, and your brother has the best-looking body, even with his clothes on. It's hard to think bad thoughts of a very polite man with an atlas body. I kept thinking about the tattoos I could not see. By the final match of the day started I decided to enjoy the view of the bad boy biker who evidently used his gym membership."

"Did you know he rode a motorcycle.?"

"Nope…not really but his wallet hanging off a chain was a slight giveaway. They were so polite …. both offering to bring me a drink when they went for theirs, but I refused."

Mary poured herself another glass and looked at the half empty bottle "Why did you refuse?"

"It was easy…One hundred steps to the water closet. When they left they said goodbye which was kind of odd for people at a sporting event who don't know each other ... I did not see them for the evening match that opening Monday, so I thought it was one and done until the next day when Fitz stopped me when I was going to my seat…and the rest is history."

Mary got up to make another batch of popcorn as Olivia hit the fast forward button. Coming back with a new batch of popcorn they sat on the floor and continued their conversation.

"How big is the stadium?"

"It seats over 17k."

"17k and he found you…...you were meant to be."

"Not really he was sitting in the food court and recognized the coat I was wearing …... he saw me enter the stadium and decided to go to the same area he saw me the day before … when he saw me he spoke and offered to buy me dinner."

"Now that's really a great love story. You could have chosen a different coat, or you could have decided not to go to the evening match."

"Roger was playing….no real tennis fan would miss seeing Roger play."

What happened…did you sit together that day…the rest of the week…...it all sounds like a romance story?  
"…We sat together the rest of the week…...never exchanging numbers just making small talk and enjoying the matches. I usually watched matches on the outer courts during the day then come into the main stadium for the mid after-noon and night matches. Fitz was usually there when I arrived. We did a little harmless flirting...nothing heavy nothing that made my heart flutter, no lightning bolts, no sleepless nights... We flirted a little but each evening after the final match we said our goodbyes until the next day. I figured what happens in NY stays in NY, so a little flirting could not hurt if it was only flirting. I did not have any expectations and I never expected or intended to ever see him again even after we spent the entire day together…but not the night….as fate would have it he knew Huck and Huck knew me…"

"Small world…."  
"Real small world…when I called, and you answered the phone after I spent a month avoiding him I thought "what happens in NY stays in NY" was a good idea. A week later the two of you showed up and now we are getting married in 2 days. I am not sure if I should be happy or terrified."

"You should be happy."

"Mary how do we manage a life together …he is a farm boy I'm a city girl. Two totally different cultures. How do we make it work…...I know it's a heck of a time to start having doubts?"

"My suggestion one day at a time. Don't try to solve next week's problems today…. take it one day at a time. Put all your effort in loving him and letting him love you. Don't question just let it be…let it flow. Don't forget Fitz was raised on a farm but he spent a lot of time away from the farm…. you can see that from his tattoos. You Olivia, I would consider Switzerland a lot more rural than city. I heard they have nearly as many cows as Wisconsin, you spent more of your early life there not in the big city."

"But Mary two different cultures."

"Let me ask you Olivia…when he is making love to you…making your toes curl…. giving you feelings that you never thought possible. Have you ever heard yourself scream from the pure ecstasy of what you were feelings….

Olivia interrupted Mary….."we can't spend the rest of our lives in bed….we have to face our differences at some point. That's why I ran I did not want society to spoil something that made me feel so good, so at ease so satisfying."

"So don't let it…don't let society spoil what you have. I know my brother loves you. Spending extra time in bed will do until you figure out how to face your fears and doubt. I can't think of any better use of time.

I don't think it's about "we" facing your fears it more about you facing your fears. Fitz is marrying you in two days in front of his family in his family church….he doesn't seem to have any fears. Didn't he invite you to visit him here ? He saw the woman he wanted and let her know he was all in…now it's your turn.. try to relax. . When a problem happens…..deal with it but do not create a problem until it confronts you.

"Mary …I just don't know or want to know how many fake smiles will congratulate us at the wedding."

"Olivia….don't you think couples from the same culture also face the same fake friends. Get rid of as much unnecessary baggage as possible… Don't be afraid…. I'm not afraid with Marcus. If he asked me to marry him tomorrow I would say yes and never look back…never care what the world thinks. Anyone who has ever loved…ever know love would be selfish if they did not want the same for others. Those you hate or/and find fault have never loved they have never know love , never loved anyone never been loved by anyone . There is nothing to compare to love. Olivia….talk to Fitz…let him know how you feel . He's the only one who can ease your fears."

Olivia emptied her glass and looked at the empty bottle…" should we call it a night…or is it morning. Today will make or break the wedding."

"It won't make or break it…. we have a bride, groom, venue, plenty of food and the best free wedding planner ever. It will work I promise."

Neither Mary or Olivia made it to their bed. The next morning at 7am. Fitz, Marcus and Huck found the two on the floor lying next to the sofa ... An empty bottle of wine was near Olivia a half empty bottle of Tequila was near Mary. Both only groaned when the men tried to wake them up. By eight both were finally awake …not ready for today's events but they both were off the floor and in the shower hoping the cold water would help.

Fitz started breakfast the smell of bacon did little to make them feel better but Marcus, an old hand with hangovers had mixed his secret pick-me-up which had the ladies in top form in short order. It was just in time to get the bad news started.

Dot informed Mary some unidentified person had bought all the long-stemmed flowers that were going to be used in the reception area. No problem…Mary had anticipated some shenanigans from those hoping to spoil the couple's day, so she had a plan B and C. She changed the flowers to mums available from wholesale distributor 100 miles away who supplied the stores in the area. She ordered all the white flowers for the church and purple ones for the reception area and the tent... Their white and green buds went well with the bridal colors. Boutonnieres as well as bouquets for the bridesmaids were included with the bridal attire so that was covered. The mums had been ordered, just in case. Mary decided any extra flowers would be a great donation to several retirement settlements in the area. They were still able to get the flowers they wanted for the altar pieces.

Olivia complimented her on her foresight to plan for the unexpected." Olivia." Mary said" I told you I got this…. I am more than just a pretty face. My family is in charge and we know how to make quick adjustments. Suspecting Mellie was behind the flower purchase Mary had plugged possible ways that could create problems…Mary made sure the date and time of the wedding was posted and said wedding or no wedding there would be celebration at the church at 6pm on Wednesday with plenty of food and entertainment... Mary was doing all she could to anticipate anyone doing any mischief …no one and nothing was going to spoil her well made plans.

By the time they had breakfast and arrived at the church the cleaners were through with the cleaning and started the decorations. They had installed all the artificial flowers with the live flowers to be placed the follow day, so they would be fresh. The flower wholesaler scheduled his delivery for 9am Wednesday. He surprised Mary by telling her he would include some long stem flowers which fit in perfectly... He had been experimenting with some new varieties …they were perfect for the altar and for the spots around the reception area as well as some for the tent.

Everything was taking shape. The tent had been set up, Adam had arrived with his cooker and the caterer assured them the food would be ready. Gerry Grant decided he and Eli Pope would stay at the site all night to make sure nothing unusual happened after the l flower incident was discovered. This would give the two fathers time to talk.

Huck had left the group at eight to pick up Abby, Jake, Cyrus and Eli…. they were expected back by two... Fitz would serve his guest pizza and pasta…...Mrs. Grant planned assorted salads and another finger food, for her guest. When they learned the van with the wedding attire ….along with the car carrying Aunt Dee, Ms. Smith and James were one hour out …all knew they were in the final stretch.

Olivia would dress at the Grant's house, along with her bridesmaids. This would eliminate the need to move the dresses several times. They would all be transported to the church in a small bus used by the college for special events. The men would dress and leave from Fitz'. Everything was humming along smoothly Olivia kept hoping there would not be an explosion when the one-on one meeting between Eli and Dee happened... Maybe they would not meet until after the wedding. Maybe after a couple of glasses of the special brew no-one would remember...

The van arrived carrying the wedding attire and everyone took care that everything was unloaded, and all placed in one room Margaret had set aside... Introductions were made all around, but chit chat would have to wait for later as the van was unloaded and the fitting began. The bridesmaids' boutiques were stored in an outdoor refrigerator that would later hold the beer for the afterparty... Additional mirrors were placed in the room much like a store's fitting room.

The tuxedos were pulled out and went with Fitz and Sam to his house for anything necessary steaming or alterations , except Gerry's and Eli's. Sam decided since Eli and Gerry would be at the church together he would fit them there. Everything the men needed were accounted for and sent on its way.…the boutonnieres would be stored in Fitz' refrigerator.

The group with Huck arrived back at 2pm. Lori and the drivers were invited to relax before starting the trip home, so they decided to delay their departure until 6pm…. time to rest and even take a quick nap.

Margaret tried on her dress and was satisfied with the color and the fit. The bridesmaids dresses which were a light peach in two different styles were fitted next... The ladies all chose the same style and the fits were perfect with little alterations necessary. Abby choose the exact dress as the other ladies and the entire wedding party had been fitted by 4pm. Then it was the bride's turn, three dresses were available for her to choose from. Olivia started to cry when the nearly duplicate dress that she wanted was pulled from the storage bag. it was the YSL dress, the first wedding dress he designed. …or very close to it... No need to look at the other two. One was a plain light cream chemise with spaghetti straps the other a lace bodice top with a full skirt but once Olivia saw the dress of her dreams there was no real thought about either of the other dresses.

The dresses, shoes and accessories were all in place for the next day so now the group could properly introduce themselves. It was an interesting mix…...a wall street broker, a college professor, a Smithsonian curator, a wedding planner, two attorneys, a businessman, three teachers, two retirees and a mass of Grant relatives with two partridges in a pear tree. Everyone was very formal until someone mentioned the upcoming football season then it was all boats away. Every group had a favorite and no two agreed, so they decided to disagree and concentrate on college teams.

Lori, the wedding planner, with encouragement from Olivia decided she would stay over and ride back with Aunt Dee. The van with the extra clothing left at 6pm and slowly the crowd thinned., Fitz and his group headed to his house, the bride's group headed back to Mary's.

Eli and Gerry along with Billy and his group left for the church for any last-minute decorations or cleaning that the cleaning crew had missed. Eli and Dee had somehow avoided any one on one contact, but Olivia knew they still had a twenty-four-hour window for something unexpected to happen.

For now, everything had a place, and everything was in place as different groups settled in for the night.

 **This story started with Tennis roots. Did anyone see Serena and Alexis sitting in the first bank of seats at Meghan's wedding right behind Meghan's mother... Loved that.**


	15. Chapter 15

A match To Remember

Chapter 15

Ok I have had four months, so I should have edited and corrected all but alas I did but sometimes spell check seem to either be in charge or my computer refuses to move into the 21st century. I am in the process of completing all my open stories I hope they are done by the new year. Content may not be any better but at least there will be closure.

We are getting married in the evening

There was a pounding on the front door then the doorbell…. followed by the sound of knuckles hitting the glass windows. The occupants of the house who had barely closed their eyes three hours ago all gave a collective groan.

They looked at each other as they tried to figure out where the noise was coming from….it kept changing locations…. who was making such a racket at …Damm… 6:45am.

Ten hours ago

The ladies in the wedding were mainly strangers so they stayed up most of the night making swans and getting to know each other. Olivia knew Mary and Abby, but Abby did not know Mary….no-one knew Belle, so the night was filled with interesting stories that was new to at least ½ of those listening. Abby and Mary were about equal talkers but this being Mary's house she deferred to Abby.

They started to talk when they saw the headlights of a car pull into the driveway. Mary peeked out the window ….it was Raven…a younger cousin and her sister Ronda.

"What are you guys doing here…we are a having a girl's night and I think you guys are too young for the conversation we will be having."

Ronda jumped in…"at first dad told us not to come but I was not going to let Raven get in trouble alone so here we are. Mom was unsure if you would understand a 17 and 18-year-old attending your girls' night, but dad said just throw you in the water and see how well you can swim Olivia."

"swim? …

"dad said it's better to let you see Iowa the way Iowa is…... it's not unusual for girls under 18 to attend bridal parties. Years ago, many of the brides the brides were sixteen."

Mary looked at Raven…" that as many years ago cousin."

"And what kind of conversation do you think we will be having that may be too risqué for your tender ears?" Mary asked

"None really." Raven answered…" Mary you are the cousin who will answer any of our questions and I appreciate that…...We knew you guys had a small group, so we came over to make it seem more like a party."

"Mary eyed the two…." you can join us but no alcohol …. don't you guys have school tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mary we have school…. we thought we could act as your hostess. May we stay please..."

"And school…. tomorrow?"

"We brought clothes for tomorrow."

"Girls your mom told you no…. where do your parents think you are?"

"My dad said no then yes but my mom said no …we are good. Plus, this is so exciting engaged and married in three days in front of the whole community. I want to have as much of the background on this wedding as possible. I want to be able write it as part of our family history and add my part when it told at family gathering years from now." Raven stood with her hands on her hips.

A defeated Olivia threw her hands up… "Ok guys you can stay but remember if you get in trouble you are on your own".

The two girls settled on the floor among the older ladies

"Olivia, we have not really talked since we have been together so please explain how this came together. How in the world did you expect to get engaged and married in less than three days in front of what…? 200 guests…... 95% you don't even know. If this works, it will be the best example of unexpected success since Columbus bumped into the Americas. I did not know you were even seriously seeing anyone now I am about to be the maid of honor in your wedding. What happened …. that's a silly question looking at your groom I can guess what happened. Mary he's your brother…right…. Someone please bring me up to date..."

"Abby, I met Fitz when I was I New York in August." Olivia answered

"New York… when…. I saw you when you were in New York you never mentioned him to me, you never mentioned you were dating someone …...that you were so serious you were considering marrying him."

"I met him when you left on your business trip the second week I was there. Remember we were going to attend together then your boss sent you to DC."

Abby looked like she was formulating something in her head…." you mean you met him between the time I left and before you returned to Chicago. Please tell me you did not use that dating app I installed... It was meant as a joke I did not expect on to actually use it."

"Abby, I did not meet him on a dating website I met him at the Open."

"you mean at the tennis match?"

"Yes….

"how did you court at a tennis match …You courted and fell in love in one week?"

"We never courted…we sat next to each other for three days…. we were seatmates and friends during the day but went our separate ways at night. My last day there we spent it together and he invited me to visit. After some starts and stops I decided to visit him... Two days after I came for a visit …. we were engaged and planning a wedding. ""

"Olivia you are the less impulsive person I know…. Somewhere in this story I missed something…. Anyone care to fill in the missing pieces.". Abby leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear must be some mind-blowing sex…from both of you,"

Olivia dropped her head…. leaning towards Abby she whispered…. smiling "yes some mind-blowing sex and I know it was fast, but we love each other…. I love him, and I believe he loves me."

Mary stepped in…..." Abby I can say…they love each other otherwise neither would have agreed to this and I definitely would not have encouraged my brother to marry a woman he did not love."

Belle who had been listening spoke up. "it's something special…. I have never seen so many people work so hard to make this happen…...looking around it seems like we may pull it off. Mary you did a great job…it made my very difficult job easy. "

"Belle how did you, a wedding planner from Chicago who doesn't know the bride, or groom, find herself in Iowa?" Abby asked

"Ms. Smith got me hooked in this….…. she and Mary did a super job pulling it all together."

"Olivia you have lived Chicago less than six month …...I need to know more. The entire wedding is such a shock I am sure there are a lot of untold hidden stories... "

"ok Abby….my aunt Dee knows Ms. Smith who knows Belle."

"Belle…. tell us about yourself please. Abby is my friend from college…. Mary is the groom's sister. Tell us a little about you..." Olivia asked

"Guys I am from a family of achievers and the baby. Fitz and Olivia remind me of my parents.…. father was an exchange student from Sweden my mother from Tennessee, they met at Yale and have been together ever since they both joined the debate club. Five children…. all high achievers…. except me the baby. I have tried everything…I attended the Culinary Institute in France…. the Fashion Institute in Italy until finally finding my mark as a salesgirl in a small boutique in Chicago's Hyde Park area."

"I was window shopping while visiting my sister when a customer, Ms. Smith, mistook me for a clerk. They were shorthanded …I helped, and the owner offered me a job. "

"I had only been working there about two weeks when Ms. Smith came back in looking for a dress to this very ultra-black-tie dinner. I helped her even with her hairstyle with a couple of pieces from the hair store nearby. During my time in Europe I learned just enough about hair, fashion, makeup and accessories to be dangerous."

"Ms. Smith was a hit …. I became her personal shopper …she introduced me to some of her friends. When I helped with the wedding of one of my clients I knew I had found my calling. My stays at the Culinary and Fashion Institute really helped. In four years, I have built my business up and I have not been happier. I am happy, and my family is happy. My sister is a successful trauma surgeon who uses my shop to decompress. It is so different and relaxing … she works for nothing saying it has saved her a mint in therapy. When Ms. Smith called me, it was obviously something important to her, so this wedding is important to me."

"Putting this wedding together was simple …mainly because Olivia has an unlimited budget. If I found something I thought would work I was given cart blanche to try it plus it was nice to be able to pay Ms. Smith back for helping me…she is a fabulous person. I would have done anything possible to help her. My shop is my sisters part time job…. she is either opening someone's chest or coordinating wedding colors. In case you ever call my shop and a very proper woman answers the phone…that's my mom. She and my dad, both semi-retired are manning the shop while I away. Seeing what I do and the joy I bring to so many have finally made them realize not all success comes with letters behind one's name.

"You guys are great." Raven said…. . listening to everyone talk. It's been fun I have learned a lot. Now I know finding the right job is not always what someone else thinks it is. You are all successful some in your original vocation…...some on your second of third try. I'm glad we stopped by…...now I know exactly what I want to do with my life."

"do tell…Raven what is it?" Mary asked

"I'm going to go to Georgetown with Billy …. if he decides to change his mind about politics I will step up. If he stays the course j will be a member of his cabinet…...or maybe a governor or senator."

Olivia turned to Mary….". you Grants don't think small or do small do you."

Abby turned to Olivia…..." what was it about Fitz that caught your eye…except he dimples, blue eyes, head full of wavy hair and broad shoulders?"

"Easy…. his tattoos."

"'What tattoos both Abby and Belle asked?"

"The tattoos that run from his right shoulders to his knees."

"'Was he naked?"

"Abby…it was August, summer and we were at a tennis match. When I saw the ones not covered by clothing I wondered how far the ones on his shoulders went down and how far the ones on his leg went up."

Belle and Abby turned to Olivia who looked at Raven and Rhonda who left the room to get more refreshments.

"And they both asked?"

"wait that's my brother you guys are talking about." Mary piped in

"And my future husband…. this conversation about the ups and downs of his tattoos are officially off limits…. forever."

"'Maybe the discussion is off limits but here will be a vacation involving a bathing suit, shorts or tank top at some point.' Abby said with a smirk.

"Let's turn this conversation back to Abby and Olivia how did you guy meet?" Belle asked

"We have known each other since we met at a swim class when we were eight. We kept in touch and both decided to attend Georgetown after Georgetown we were both accepted at Harvard. Olivia's brain is like a human computer…...she keeps the best notes…I'm a good cook. I exchanged her notes for my food. I am not sure if Olivia knows popcorn is not a separate food group."

"We both settled in New York but at different law firms…. Olivia…. after winning several high-profile cases either burned out or was convinced by Dr. Beene…money and fame wasn't all there is to life, so she quit and became a volunteer everything for Dr. Beene…. Me I still have a couple of purses and several dozen pairs of shoes I want to buy before my philanthropic genes kick in.

The group kept the banter going until all were stretched out on Mary's floor

The present

"Mary, I know you are awake …. you should have been up an hour ago…. because you were born here. Abby its 7:45 in New York…. you should be leaving for work." Abby squinted at her watch looked at the other ladies all with a WTF look on their faces.

Belle …. not a city girl…sat up and looked at the other women around her on the floor some sitting, some rubbing their eyes and some ignoring it all. "Who is that she said looking at Mary?"

Mary got up from the floor and headed for the door "One guess." She answered

"The groom." they answered in unison

Abby not an early riser and not one to sleep on a floor but she figured it was harder to fall to the floor if she were already on the floor said. "Olivia what did you do to that man…should I ask or assume… or are they all like that here."

Mary went to the door…." what is it Fitz?" she could see Marcus, Jake and Huck leaning on the car parked outside. Raven and Ronda had gone to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

"We came over to see if anyone wanted breakfast…. we are cooking?"

Mary pointed to the motley crew standing at the car "We "… whose is doing the cooking …you all are here…. are you making breakfast in my kitchen?"

"We came by to say good morning and to check to see if you needed anything."

"Nope the dresses are fine we are just going to relax what about you guys what's on your agenda?"

"Nothing just relaxes until the ceremony."

"Why are you really here Fitz?"

"Dunno"

"What's dunno I haven't heard that in years."

"I was just checking is that ok?" Fitz stood there looking at the ground

"It's ok Fitz."

"I need to see Belle."

"Belle or Olivia?"

"Belle"

"Belle …..." …Mary called over her shoulder there is a man who is supposed to be marrying another woman in less than twelve hours at the door asking for you….is there something I should know?" Mary eyed her suspiciously

Belle ran to the door…stepped onto the porch and closed the door. She and Fitz talked quietly for a moment before she returned to the room and Fitz returned to his car.

"Care to explain to the wedding planner what just happened."

Belle shrugged her shoulders before answering

"I planned a surprise for the wedding party…Last night after we left…. all the men…. including the fathers had their nails and feet done….. she thought they would love a good foot soak and a massage…..they did even Harry and Gerry Grant as they say in the church parking lot….This morning was supposed to be the mothers and the rest of the wedding party but Miss. Kitty has four flat tires on her mobile van so she is not sure she can get the ladies done….hair, nails and feet."

"Miss Kitty" …..you are joking right? With that name I would never associate her with hair and nails." then Mary remembered the pink van that was always present at every fair, stock car race and rodeo recently, with the name Miss Kitty's Emporium. Mary remembered the pink van, but the line had always been so long she never stopped to look.

Belle filled Mary in…..she had booked a beauty day for all. All the men had been scrubbed, massaged, pained and buffed last night and this morning the ladies would get theirs starting at 8am…. but somehow the van had flat tires with no time to get replacements. Mary knew immediately who was at fault…but also knew how to solve the problem…..she lived on a farm. She called two Grants and told them where the van was, and she needed it at her mother's house by 8am…get them there by any means necessary even if they had to pick them up and walk them to the house.

The van had arrived earlier in the day …after finishing the men they had parked away from the farm to keep their presence a secret….…. Unfortunately, their presence and the wedding were an indicator of why they were there…...Everyone knew …. including Mellie. They had parked the vans in an out of the way spot, so they could keep their surprise. When the morning dawned, they were the ones surprised. All chose to believe but no-one believed, it was caused by a bad highway …. road debris…...…...really four flat tires...

Mary called her mother to tell her about the "no longer a surprise" and what to expect. With just a little luck they would be able to have all the ladies done by four…. hair, nails and feet, makeup …if the van got there by nine. Two flatbed tow trucks and two hours later Margaret, Dee, Ms. Smith and Dot were sitting with their feet immersed in warm bubbling water. By noon they were either sitting under dryers or in some other stage of hair preparation and had been replaced in the bubbling water by others in the bridal party.

By 4 pm, as promised, every lady had been painted, buffed, flat ironed and/or curled. They were enjoying a last glass of wine before getting dressed. Margaret had called Gerry earlier to tell him about the flat tires and to expect something at the church since everything else had failed…. that was the last chance to cause a problem since the presence of Gerry and Eli had stopped any possible shenanigans last night.

At the house the ladies were in their final dressing stage …..it was 4:30 and everyone was dressed except the bride who was having the last pieces of her makeup done when a small package arrived for Olivia. Fearing another trick Mary and Abby received and opened the package. It contained a pair of white thongs with a small blue ribbon and a note that said, '" something blue ...Fitz". Both Mary and Abby were still laughing when they gave the bag to Olivia who could only shake her head.

 _When the surprise is hijacked_

 _Belle …, (Mary thought it was just for the bride) had set up personal grooming for all the ladies….nails, hair, feet, , facial followed by a professional make-up... She had made a bundle on the wedding and after meeting the bride and groom decided to put her profits back into the celebration She called in a couple of favors and gave some business to the town manicurist who suggested Ms. Kitty who was heading their way for an event this weekend. . Belle would do the make-up since it was simple, but she wanted this group to feel as pampered as any of her groups in Chicago. She would do the make-up, Ms. Kitty and her crew would handle the rest. A couple of her "'technicians" knew how to give basic shoulder massages and knew basic make-up techniques. ._

 _The ladies were advised to take care of their personal daily grooming because after 9am they would be going non-stop until the bridal party left for the church by 9am they were busy at the Grant house with Margaret, Dee and Ms. Smith feet soaking in foot baths …... Mary, Abby and Dot enjoying a facial…... The group flipped with Olivia and Mary being the last group for the facial/ massage/ mani/Pedi. By 3pm everyone had been scrubbed within an inch of their life…..hands and feet buffed …hair pinned, jelled or flat-ironed in place and all that was left was the makeup._

 _Margaret and Dee believed less is best until they saw their transformation. After looking at their new look they jointly agreed… sometimes more is ok. These two went in the converted dressing room to dress while the bridesmaids received their make-up. For Abby this was the norm…. for Mary and Dot ….it was something new but after one look they decided this was the first but would not be the last. They mutually agreed a little eyeliner, eyelashes and mascara was good for the face and for the ego. Miss Kitty had new customers once she added that to her list. ._

 _Cora knew this was her sister Margaret's day as mother of the groom, so she was happy to help not expecting anything until the stylist told her to sit. She put a little coloring in her hair and a mask on her face as she sat having her nails and feet done. This was a surprise from Olivia as Cora had made herself the unofficial hostess and everyone was elated when they saw the joy on her face when she looked at her transformation. Margaret had tricked her into looking for a new suit for her husband, Al …..Al was tricked into looking for a dress for his wife. Once the sizes were determined Dot, Dee, Sam and Belle just made the necessary adjustments for both._

 _Cora was the person finalizing the brides walk down the aisle and the one to get everyone settled for the reception. Her outfit of a hazel skirt and top with a mint and hazel jacket blew everyone away especially her. The coloring was absolutely on spot Al oversaw the transportation …. getting the wedding party to the church on time AND making sure anyone who needed a ride to, or from the church had one... While Harry oversaw things at the church his brother-in-law oversaw making sure anything and everything needed at the church was there at the church…on time._

With everything in place, it was time to dress the bride… Olivia enjoying one last glass of wine. Mary without fanfare took the ½ full glass from Olivia and dumped it…" ok Cinderella it's time" Mary said beckoning to Olivia.

Olivia reluctantly moved allowed the last stages of her dressing to begin. While none of the makeup was overpowering Olivia choose just a little peach eyeliner and some mascara to accent her eyelashes. A white knee length camisole covered her scanty undergarments which included the pair of thongs Fitz had sent.

Next the dress with its sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice and slightly a line ….it fit was well now as yesterday when they did the original fitting. … her hair flat ironed back in a low bun that was held in place by two diamond pins from Ms. Smith…her borrowed item.

The old item was the handkerchief from her mother…. the something new ….. earrings from her dad. The last item…. her veil held in place by a small clip a Grant bride has used dating back nearly a century. She felt complete…she was carrying something from both family and friends down the aisle.

At 5:30 the limo van arrived…later it would return the entire wedding party to the Grant house …it had already dropped off the groom's group.

Cora was the first out of the limo and who was there but her husband…both looked at the other with a surprise. "Husband…. you look pretty good." Cora told her husband

Al gave himself a look down and said "I do don't I…. I really do….I did not know Fitz was going to put me in a get-up but I like it and I like the way I look…..…..I never expected this." …...Turned his wife around to look at her "your dress…your hair and everything else…..Cora you are a good-looking woman but you…..this" he waved his hand back and forth….this brings back days gone by….. "this is the Cora I held a seat for every day on the school bus…. I better go in and tell my nephew his bride is here."

"yes, it's time let's get this wedding done." Cora said giving her husband a kiss as she rubbed the imaginary lint of his suit.

Eli and Gerry had kept a watchful eye on everything and gave a sigh of relief when first the groom arrived then 30 minutes later the bride. Both entered the church to take their place …. leaving Harry in charge of the exterior of the church. Anything now would happen inside, and Gerry hoped Mary had that covered...

 **Exterior decoration**

Olivia looked at the silver floral paper covering the barely open white mums which looked like tea roses from afar that lined the walk to the church. It was as beautiful as she had ever seen at any wedding. The green leaves and white mums extended to the stairs and exterior of the church where white and green was everywhere. Will, his friends and the cleaners had done a great job with the placement and covering the two colonnades with artificial with live vines and white flowers.

Olivia sat looking at the job everyone had done in such a short time…having to be told that she needed to go. Reluctantly she walked out of the van and to the church door looking and feeling like what she was….an excited bride.

Just inside the door and down the aisle the white and green theme continued up to the altar where there was an explosion of color by flowers in various heights and colors. This was Olivia's first look at the entire decoration and as much as she wanted to focus on it she was focusing on the man standing at the altar...

The men in the wedding party soon joined them and the march was about to begin…..Mrs. Smith was escorted by Dot's husband…Aunt Dee by John…Margaret by her husband…Then the sounds of a string quartet signaled the rest they should start their walk.

About then a handsome man sat down next to Mellie who seem irritated everything she had done to put a clog in this happening had fallen through now someone was blocking her way when she planned to speak out against the wedding in the middle of the service. The person took her hand and called her name…. looking up she saw a man that had held her attention before she latched onto Fitz. It was Daniel Grant who now lives in California.

''Hi Mellie…. "he took her hand and kissed it…. we both should both skip all this…. I know I am not interested are you. I'm a Grant and I am expected to be here but do we both have to sit through this drabble.…...lets go over to the social room and open a bottle of that champagne they will serve later, no one will miss us."

Mellie was in a fix….should she carry her plan out or sit it out and maybe have a chance at the first Grant that got away , before she latched onto Fitz. . She knew Fitz was gone but Daniel…..maybe just maybe and he was still a Grant. Daniel took Mellie's hand and began to stroke it just as the strains of the wedding march began . As the bride and her father passed them Daniel and Mellie slipped out the door behind them. Seeing this from the altar Mary took a deep breath of relief and smiled ….they just might make it.

Olivia took in interior of the church with its tea lights with white and green lining the aisle but once she saw her groom everything else was lost. She hoped there were pictures because her eyes were totally on Fitz and his on her. Eli handed her off to Fitz who smiled and asked" did you get your present?" Olivia coughed

When Fitz started to say more Mary dropped her boutique which made Fitz look at her. The stare she gave him was one of sudden death if he said another word and all was quiet through the ceremony. Friends of Mellie kept looking around for her waiting for her to make her proclamation then they could all walk out together creating a disturbance but without her "leadership "Victoria and Amanda sat quietly wondering what happened….. What happened….well two bottles of wine later and a visit to one of the old lovers lanes they used to frequent Daniel convinced Mellie they should run away together ….right now or as soon as they both were sober enough to drive. Daniel had been the last line of defense and he had done everything Mary expected from a Grant cousin….recognize their common enemy and neutralize them.

Vows exchanged …. the wedding over and the celebration underway everyone could finally relax….no sighting of Mellie or her crew…it was time to turn the fountain on full tilt…. let the celebration begin ..

The wedding cake drew it's aahs and oohs… Like Mary said Grants don't do small …the three-tier cake looked 5 feet with its lifts and colonnades. It carried the wedding colors with white roses on beds of green with a piping of melon on the top layer. Olivia laid her head on Fitz's chest as they wheeled in the cake…...she could not believe her wedding…...had not only been planned to perfection but, so far, was living up to the wedding planner's script.

Everyone settled into toasting and eating, the chicken served family style…. the beef and ham served from a carving station along with Cora's lasagna. Will, being the best man was supposed to tell a risqué story but he did not know any that was Margaret Grant approved so he took credit for bringing the two together. Olivia noticed how handsome he looked, and she remembered his comment about being POTUS and Ravens about helping.…the more she looked the more he seemed to fit the part. If he mentioned it again she might have to listen a bit closer.

The couple took the floor for their first dance to …" A house is not a home" …..which through expert editing included more from Luther…then a few bars from Teddy and ending with Sinatra's upbeat "The way you look tonight. Fitz walked up to Olivia took a knee and extended his hand "Olivia did not know if Fitz could dance so she was determined to follow the best she could. Fitz was sure if Olivia had spent all her teen years in Switzerland she knew all the ballroom dances including the waltz.

Olivia was a bit nervous about the up-tempo music but once Fitz held her in the basic waltz position she knew she was in for something special. They swayed a couple of time then Fitz took her on the smoothest dance she could remember. She could not believe he was so agile considering his height. He put in dips and two steps …the dance ended as it began Fitz on one knee Olivia sitting on his knee…. the crowd erupted.

Before Olivia could catch her breath, her dad joined her with a much tamer Nat King Cole…...'When I fall in love. By the time Olivia had danced with just about every Grant male she found herself back in her husband arms to Sinatra's 'My Way"

Oliva and Fitz took a seat as the music changed with Charlie Daniel's ' _The Night the Devil_ _Went down to Georgia_ which everyone joined in to a medley of line dances ending with Charlie Pride's 'Kiss an Angel Good Morning"

Fitz smiled at his nephew who seemed knew a lot more about mixing music for a diverse crowd than he expected. Sitting back with his bride he marveled at the people on the floor…. uncles, aunts, old, young ….. his entire family really enjoying themselves.

Abby heard the first strands of a song she requested _'Drinking Myself Single_ 'and grabbed Olivia as the entire crowd started clap…. being polite to the two city girls as they attempted to do a country-western line dance that was soon joined by all. Thirty minutes later Olivia, Abby and Will were only ones still standing…It was a hoot…everyone who had the energy gave them a standing ovation.

This was Abby's way of covering her friend…. Olivia could adapt…..she already possessed many of the tools that would make her easily fit in. AND she could out dance many of the locals.

Back at the table Fitz looked at Olivia…" Mrs. Grant you are full of surprises. "Not a song I would have chosen…. but it really kept everyone in a great mood…took the city out of you and best of all wore everyone out…. we can all go home now."

Olivia kissed her new husband full on the lips…'You have not seen surprises."

"I am open to any surprise you wish to grant me…you and country line dancing…did you learn that in Switzerland?"

'Nope. Was a way to exercise several times a month. Because of my class load and Abby's cooking I had grown out of everything I owned We found this club that featured country line dancing twice a week. Its fabulous exercise….and fun…. I bet we wore out a pair of boot every semester the two years we were at Harvard.'

"I never thought …. Olivia and Country Western."

"Fitz I never thought of you and ballroom dancing…including the waltz with that wicked two step you snuck in."

"I see it did not throw you."

'Nope you are a great partner…. You made t easy to follow."

"One of my mother's favorite movies…. _." Gay Divorcee_ " I got hooked. I saw where certain dance moves were the same as the footing used by football and basketball players. Once I learned the waltz I realized my footwork on the field and basketball court was much better. My coach also saw my improvement. He made every specialty player learned the waltz."

"Fitz you were smooth….. Will was Astaire….he was awesome. You Grant men continue to surprise me."

The two watched their guest enjoy themselves and thought…. this was perfection. Planned and executed to perfection with only 72 hours of planning maybe they did not have enough time to muck things up.

All too soon there was a call for last dance and he last call for alcohol for drinkers. , the designated divers had pulled the short straw for the night but each one got two bottles in their to go bag and it was still early…. enough time to enjoy one.

This was a school day, but no-one wanted to go home …those in the know filtered back to the Grant house the rest with their wedding muffins in tow finally called it quits. Cora and Al…..who started it all stayed around until everything was packed up ….Garbage had been emptied…..the little food that was left was packed into take out containers, tables stripped and the chairs folded away. The tent was such an inviting target for mischief it was folded away and locked inside it's travel container and packed on a Grant truck to be transported to the Grant house. The potted flowers would be picked up the next day and gifted to anyone interested. The minister and members liked the flowers so much they asked if they could keep them and work them into their exterior flower decorations.

All in all, everything went well by 9pm. the lights were out at the church and the party was in full swing in the Grant house which also doubled as the "Granthive".

"Olivia …where are we sleeping tonight.?"

"I assume where everyone else is on your parent's family room floor. It's been such a great day…. let's ride it with our friends all the way through. We have plenty of time for adult time together. I still can't believe this went off as well as it did. Mary was right you Grants don't do small and you don't do bad."

Mary looked at her brother and his bride…..she wanted to let him know Mellie was no longer in the county but why spoils such a great successful day.

The wedding party was in various states of dress and undress at the Grant house. The bride had changed into a dress that was like her wedding dress but in mint green…Fitz had shed his coat and his tie was hanging around his neck as was most of the rest of the males in the bridal party. Cora and Al had taken care of everything at the church…...Dee and Margaret's sister, Audrey, took over the hostess duties at the house. This was usual…...everyone had a part to play at every event…and everyone played their part.

It was nearing midnight when the wedding party all flopped on the floor in the Grants family room …everyone just wanted a rest even the bride and groom. They did not have the energy to move from the floor least of all to think of a wedding night together, they had experienced a week of unplanned events they both knew there would be a lot of time for personal time together so the two just collapsed on the floor among the throng of friends and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A Match to Remember

Chapter 16

Adjusting to Country life

Olivia could not figure out what the noise was. Did the early morning garbage pickup and the fighting cats somehow meet under her window? She pulled the sheet tighter only to have it offer resistance…the sheet would not move, and neither would the arm holding her. It was only when she heard the baritone voice did any of what was happening in her head make sense. She got married two days ago …or was it one…. either way she was now married and from the noises she wasn't in Kansas, but she wasn't in Chicago either. …she was in Iowa. When asked the difference between Iowa and Kansas Fitz responded in Kansas they grow less useable products and elect more useless leaders.

"Morning sunshine the voice said…. you want breakfast before I leave for work?"

"Fitz what day is it?"

"Friday…."

'" Friday…. what happened to Thursday…. And where are you going ?"

"To a meeting about the farm today….…. the wedding threw us off so now we must make sure everything is running as it should. Tomorrow it's about the spring semester at the college. We will talk tonight about us…where we will stay, children."

Olivia laid back grimacing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I forgot real life is about to catch up with us. "

Fitz rolled over on his back and pulled Olivia's head on to his chest

"We talked a little but decided to have one day not filled with future…housing …. children. that was Wednesday on your parents' floor…. Fitz would you fill me in about Thursday.

."Before or after the stripper's pole."

"What strippers' pole?"

'" Oliva Grant…. what did you have to drink and how much?"

Olivia kissed he husband's chest…" Just teasing I remember everything about Thursday…. especially the pole..."

"if not, I want a do over…tonight"

"you will get many do overs husband but not tonight."

"so, it's true…. before the wedding a man gets all, the sex he wants …. after rationing sets in."

With that comment Olivia slid down Fitz and took his partially filled penis in her mouth and started to suck as hard as she could, this was entirely unexpected, and Fitz did not have any time to prepare. Between the suction of her mouth and the massage of his balls by her hands he erupted in less than 20 seconds. By the time he got the first moan and so good out it was over leaving him with is mouth open and eyes closed. Olivia gave him a deep bedroom kiss then got out of bed …. "what was that about rationing again she mocked hm as she headed for the bathroom. Better get up…. you have a meeting."

By the time Fitz could get enough energy together Olivia was through with her shower and back in the bedroom. A disheveled Fitz watched her as Olivia propped one leg on the bed as she dried off the other…. leaned over and gave him a kiss….and with a dare in her voice she asked "seconds". One thing Olivia decided less than a week ago when she got her first sample of Fitz…rationing would not be allowed in this marriage.

Fitz, at ¼ speed made his way to the bathroom ,,,,,he only had time for coffee. When he arrived at the meeting his family all gave him a smile…he looked like something the cat had drug in….it as more like something the cat had let loose. …a cat with a pole…

Olivia busied herself with taking down the stripper pole and packing away the disco lights but not before turning Tina on full blast.

Margaret made enough food for the meeting with a dish set aside for Fitz and Olivia's dinner. When Fitz returned her checked the bedroom …he was disappointed to find out the pole and disco lights from last night were missing. Olivia saw Fitz as he walked out of the room…" ...looking for something sir?"

"yes, I am but I'll look forward to it as a surprise….is that ok."

"Yes…..."

"the look on your face was priceless…I hope I can duplicate Last night …."

Fitz pulled his wife close " Olivia just having you in my life is more than I could ever ask…"

As they relaxed later the sofa he told her he was the butt of a few jokes about his late appearance at the meeting. Olivia looked at him. "'That will not be the last time Mr. Grant you show up late and looking like you lost the fight to a very tough cat."

"Enough talking about sex…lets get back to this morning's talk about our future housing arrangement."

"wait…it seemed our conversation this morning included words about rationing shouldn't we finish that discussion first."

"Nope…...you ended that conversation earlier…. I have no more comments and absolutely nothing else I could possibly give… Back to housing and children please."

"Housing is open I thought we decided to wait a while for children…we need to figure out where we will raise them." Olivia responded as she propped her head up on her arms, so she could look Fitz in the eye.

'OK…Mrs. Grant where are we staying?"

"You first…. I'm flexible."

"Flexible but opening a new business and you already have people who need your help."

"I can be flexible…. Marcus said he would take two months to close out his affairs in DC, but I bet he will be back in Chicago long before that. Between Marcus and Prof. Beene, we should be able to find a couple of people to staff the office.

.

How did the day go?

Good…things look good for next planting season…dad picked up a couple more contracts for organic vegetables. It's a small market and not a lot of profit but the positive exposure for the farm is as important as money. We decided to put another field into no-till.

"what's no-till Fitz?"

"let some of the farmland return to its natural state. "

"is it a better way?"

"we will see…we are trying it on our organic plots…..Billy asked if he could come over to talk to you…. I'm not sure what it is…but he and Raven said they want to talk to you together…. alone just the three of you."

"Any idea about what?"

"I guess it's about Georgetown ."

"But why all the secrecy I feel like I'm keeping something from the family…..I still have my temporary Grant identification…I have to be careful.

"Billy is like that, and Raven, …. he likes to really think things out before he makes a final decision."

"And Raven….?"

"She's the same but worse…. I am not sure this farm…. even this state is big enough for the two of them."

By the time the Thanksgiving rolled around ….like Olivia said Marcus was back in Chicago a month early. Dr. Beene found a grad student who was interested in settling in Chicago. The good thing he was single…. even better he was a trust fund baby and was willing to work for the experience of working for a wanted to one day open his own foundation ….this was perfect.

The Grant family spent Christmas in Iowa and came to Chicago for the new year. They all recognized the travel was not safe enough to travel on Hwy. 80 during January and February…so wherever they were they were by mid January they are planted until the end of February. Driving was not advised….if the weather took a bad turn cancelled flights could leave one stranded. Fitz had a big responsibility…..with Mary helping Olivia he had to do her job and his.

For Fitz it was the start of a new school semester and he needed a replacement for Mary… Abby helped with that….no not Abby…but a fellow transplanted New Yorker who wanted to get out. He, Andy, like Olivia had burned himself out .

Mary went with Olivia to get the office going in Chicago and for other reasons. As the office was furnished, cards printed, and staff hired clients flocked in…mainly from Montgomery Place. The people there trusted Ms. Smith….Ms Smith trusted Olivia. Many were seniors either without family or family they did not have a great relationship with. Olivia with her staff talked to them about what they wanted…letting them have as much input as they wanted or was able to give.

The new trust fund hire, Stephen, was in his own world. He grew up in a small family , so he was more than happy to act as go between. By April they had a fully functioning office with someone certified to help whoever walked into their doors. Belle's parents came in once a month to lend their expertise. James was always on call to help when needed. He helped Fitz in Iowa.

Time flew…the newlyweds had not seen much of each other since Christmas. The winter had been bad…a couple of ice storms when Olivia was free…black ice when Fitz was free. …Both absolutely forbade the other to drive or fly. Finally, Fitz had enough…...his wife said no phone sex and he was desperate…. if only she would give him a peep. He asked Huck is there was a safe way to skype without danger of a third party. Huck gave him a long hard look. "Fitz there is no way for absolutely guarantee safe phone sex…" that was that.

Each time Olivia talked to him she could hear the frustration in his voice…Thy both had responsibilities…. none they had ever envisioned to take them away from each other like this . Finally, Fitz decided desperate times call for desperate means…. he told Olivia to meet him in Atlanta. They both decided it was well worth the wait.

Both decided they could not have another January/February like this so Olivia decided in the future she would spend those two months in Iowa…. Showed in but snowed in with each other. Marcus, Mary , Stephen and James could take care of most problems. They could teleconference and if all failed Cyrus was their emergency contact.

Olivia was still talking to Billy and Raven. No-one was saying why they were talking about. During college Easter week the three took a trip to DC, on the pretense of scouting housing but the three were meeting with Cyrus who had been included into their discussion. Eli Pope was included in their group because they were going to stay at his house rather than on campus and they needed his address for their base. No-one knew what was going on…. Olivia, Billy, Raven, Cyrus and Eli all refused to talk about their alliance.

Finally, after he graduated Billy decided to share his idea with his immediate family… mom, dad, siblings no in-laws except of course Olivia. He and Raven had decided to go into politics. They flipped a coin…. Billy would be POTUS Raven would work her way through Iowa politics and be his right hand "man". The family looked at this eighteen-year-old like he told them he was going to go a fifty-year space mission to the outer limits of the known universe…. Once he took center stage they knew he was serious. They were all sworn to secrecy until Raven's family could be told…. being a female, her convincing her family was a bit steeper.

Olivia remained silent as the family talked but soon all eyes turned to her …they knew Olivia was the person Billy had turned to months ago about his plan. She explained it was possible. The Grants were a well know family in four states when they owned property. if they wanted to why not let them….. Go all in…. win or lose. Either way they should get at least a congressman out of the deal. Hearing this Gerry and Margaret…. simply asked…. what can we do?"

Olivia then knew it was her time to step up….

"'nothing new …. the same as you have been doing all your lives. Good honest people can be created in a focus group but good honest people like the Grants were created at birth. Billy will have to be careful with his friends ….but that's not something he hasn't been doing already. You have taught him well….he's from good stock and this is his dream it's not a dream you have forced on him."

Gerry asked Olivia" Olivia I have to ask…are you a republican?"

"Nope…. Gerry I am not."

"He shook his head….so, as a democrat, why would you encourage our son, a republican to strive for the top job in the land."

"…..why do you assume I'm a democrat…. I'm a-political as are most of my friends who would help. We work for the candidate with the best ideas…not the party..."

"But you lose a lot, right?"

"Yes…. but many of our ideas get through without actually being in power."'

"So, you…. the a-political…you are the puppet masters?"

"Yes, Gerry we are."

"We were the puppet masters who were there with the eight-hour day and the forty-hour week…. something today that your workers enjoy. They are more productive and happier. Carnegie, a very mart man who helped build his country and has more libraries and foundations than one can count. But it was the forty-hour week that helped more people than his foundations and libraries ever could... His employees worked twelve hours a day seven days a week for the same pay. Building the country…. manning the steel plants….. Which worker do you think is happier …. which make better citizens…...yours or Carnegie's. A-Political is not bad …it leaves space for a compromise for the best solution for all. His steel built a country but how many minds did his eighty-four hour wee destroy. How many young men like William were sacrificed."

" If you are willing I will set up an outline right now for '" William". I will set aside space in my office in Chicago for the goals for William and Raven…...If they decide to not pursue their goal it up to them. Lets get them through their first two years of undergrad …then take another look. In the meantime I will put a basic outline in place. "

The meeting broke up with a promise to meet in a week after tonight had soaked in. The ride home for Olivia an Fitz was silent almost eerie. Olivia did not have any idea what Fitz was thinking. Was he thinking she had bought her radical city ideas to Iowa, but his brother had long ago said he wanted to be POTUS…. Olivia just gave him an opening to express it.

The silence remained through dinner and their shower. Olivia was worried. Finally in bed Fitz wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to take this on…. you do know it will take up the next 20+ years of your life if they decide this is what they want.."

"Our life…." Olivia interrupted.

'" It's my brother's dream so I must support him…. did you expect this drama to come with your marriage to me?"

Olivia shook her head…" honestly, I did not but I knew about William's dream long before I met you. It may be his dream, but I signed on a long time ago. Plus, you said once you are in this family you are in?"

"Olivia I am a happy man…. when should we consider starting a family that will work around my brother's dream….I want us to have some Us time together before we take on children and the presidency?"

Olivia laughed…."Fitz it's the same thing….only it's a bigger family."

"Let's get the first two years of undergraduate done then we will see where his, and Raven's focus, is."

The next few months Olivia was preoccupied with her business and spending time with he husband. They now had it almost down to a science but real life doesn't always agree with man's timetable. …She would fly out to see him every other weekend….he would take her on a short weekend getaway when possible. This was the middle of planting time….new calves were being born…decisions needed to be made about adding new crops with low income value but high recognition value It was not the time Fitz could easily get away . They both were getting restless….Olivia while she had access to all her clothing felt like she was living out of suitcase. Fitz on the other hand was up at four am. and never got home before eight pm.….then he was bone tired. Sometimes Olivia felt like they were two ships passing in the night….Fitz recognized her frustration. He was a farmer…he knew the work that came with maintaining a farm…especially one as diversified as theirs. The more he tried as a husband he less successful he felt. Olivia tried to tell him it was ok….but he knew it wasn't ok…..she did not sign on to this.

Finally Fitz told Olivia to take a couple of weeks put a priority on her business. That way he would feel less guilty…..about leaving her alone all day then coming home dead tired. . She helped Dot and Margaret but he knew it wasn't the same.

They talked daily and always kept the other updated. If Fitz could get away for a day he flew in to Chicago if only for a few hours. Even Sundays were taken …crops don't know days of the week. They were now more frustrated than during the water…then it was the ice and snow….now it was the ran , or lack of rain….new calves…..a windstorm that destroyed half of their designer organic vegetables. Thanks to Olivia's suggestion they had planted some in the barn which weathered the windstorm.

When they ended their nightly call….Fitz seemed ready to get Olivia off the phone. He just did not want her to know how tired he was…..how much he missed he but he knew she needed some city stimulus, some Olivia time.

What Fitz failed to understand Olivia was growing into her marriage better than he was. He wanted so bad for her to be happy he failed to see…she as happy. He wanted everything to be perfect all the time which is impossible.. Saying goodnight she promised she would see him the coming weekend where they had a dual birthday and anniversary celebration planned.

"

"


	17. Chapter 17

A Match to remember

Chapter 17

The first argument … Root Beer

Olivia struggled into the house with bags that contained todays ingredients for dinner. She needed to make two trips but she was determined to make one. Her being here was a double surprise for Fitz….first with her being here early…she was expected this weekend and making dinner today. The plan was to prepare a meal that was not 75% animal protein.

. Fitz was not expecting her back until the weekend and she was going to do her best to prepare a meal he would enjoy that was not a cookie cutter of his daily meals..

She saw Fitz' car so she knew he was at home. Sitting her bags on the table she was about to call to him when she saw takeout, flowers, wine and a jewelry box on the table. Why would Fitz have all the things he needed for an intimate dinner, including jewelry, … she was in Chicago.

She saw him walking into the room …"' I heard the door I thought you were not coming in until Friday…. that was the last thing you said before you ended the call this morning." He walked up to Olivia and gave her a hug.

"Are you disappointed…. Is my being here early a problem for you ….maybe a surprise you do not want?" She waved her hand towards the items on the dining room table " It seems you are expecting company …..did you invite Hazel to take my place?"

"you surprised us….we just got out of the shower….She's already here in the bedroom."

"That comment is not coming across as intended or accepted as expected …Mr. Grant…. Would you accept the same comment if I made it to you in Chicago?"

"Come on Olivia I was just kidding."

"Kidding about another woman in my bedroom when l am not expected for another week….flowers, wine, take-out and jewelry on the table….this not a good way to keep a long-distance marriage on a sound footing."

"What's wrong ….is this our fight…if so I will go back into the bedroom and come back in again."

Fitz released Olivia and walked out of the room …. counted to ten then returned to the living room to start the unexpected reception with his wife all over again.

No seeing Olivia in the living room he went into the kitchen expecting to find her unpacking the bags…. but only saw the bags she was carrying earlier. "Olivia where are you…. come on I'm sorry? Fitz checked every room…no Olivia. He checked the porch and backyard nothing. When he headed back towards the open front door he wondered how she got past him. Walking into the living room still thinking he was talking to Olivia who had to be somewhere in the house he said "I have something special for you, a treat I am sure you will love "…. before he said more he cut short his next sentence when he saw his brother John standing in the doorway.

"What's the special treat or wasn't that comment made with me in mind?"

Fitz walked past John…. did you see Olivia

"Yes… I just passed her on the road she said she was going for beer, so I waved her on. Its not like you to ever run low on beer Fitz. That's why I stopped I knew I would find something cold here but since your frig is empty too I guess I'll stop at mom's…. dad always has some in the frig in the barn. Do you at least have something cold except water that will hold me over until I get there?" … John opened the refrigerator door to see the refrigerator stocked full of their favorite beer. Grabbing one he returned to see his brother walking through the house shaking his head.

"There is beer here I wonder why she said she was going for beer?

John watched his brothers face turn from a furrowed brow to desperation.

"What way was she headed?"

"Towards town…. to the store …or moms or anywhere else down that road."

Going back into the house he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Liv's number. It went to voice mail after the first ring. He tried again…same thing. He called his mom to see if she was there …." Olivia she wouldn't be here now aren't you expecting her this weekend?"

It was then he remembered the comments they had exchanged. Olivia thinks I have another woman. He looked at the flowers the bottle of wine and the take-out meal on the table. WTF.

 **OPOV**

Olivia loved Fitz and she knew he was a real catch from those blue eyes which changed to grey when he was aroused to his mass of curly hair. She would only secretly admit to herself she was jealous of him…she believed he loved her but then "what's love got to do with it?"

She is two years older …that of course created its own doubts…he is a real hunk…. Her mind started to spin with thoughts everywhere….how many of the women they interacted with here were old sexual conquest of his. Who was the woman he was planning on entertaining tonight.

She knew if she had been in his circle and he asked her once he would not have had to ask twice. Not considering herself an easy lay…. but for him she would have considered it. He smelled good…. whatever after shave or cologne he wore melded with his body odor….He smelled like all man all the time. She was in love with him, but she knew he had to have some effect on other women because he had them on her….

She had seen them looking at him …like he was that bead of sweat running down the side of a cold glass of water on a hot day. Today she decided to surprise him and what did she discover…. take-out, wine, jewelry and flowers …. the four headed hydra all that was missing was a bed and the house has three.

She was just driving…not knowing where she was going but she had to get out of Iowa…. away from Fitz. They had been married under six months and already he was taking auditions for her replacement. She found herself sitting at a crossroad surrounded by everything green with someone knocking on her window….it was a Grant…of course who else … it one of his uncles ,...Harry Grant ….,the mixologist.

"Do you know you almost wiped me out about two miles back. I have been following you every since."

Olivia looked out her window at a smile and a pair of Grant eyes looking back at her…. The facial expression showing some concern.

"Move over let me drive you where ever you are going …otherwise you and some other Grant are going to end up in the ER…. where to?"

Olivia just gave him a blank stare.

"Tell you what …. I'm headed about twenty miles to check our dairy operation…. ride with me I need the company. We will take your car because I always wanted to drive one of these big expensive foreign cars and now is my chance."

"What about your car?" she asked

"I'll call one of my nephews… someone will pick it up and take it to my house I'll tell them it stopped and I hitched a ride on a comet…..smile that's in reference to your driving…... This truck is in the shop more than it's on the road but it's my baby."

Olivia looked at Harry trying to figure things out but two things the Grant men had in common …eyes the color of water around a Pacific Lagoon and a smile that said trust me. It was a no-brainer she lost the fight the moment Harry stopped. In addition… she needed the distraction .

"They know if I call for something it's important. Stop worrying so much…. now come on around and sit … let me have a drive this machine." Harry walked around the car and opened the front passenger door for Olivia…

." If you feel better, you can sit in the back and call yourself Ms. Daisy, but I will not let you tell me how fast to drive. Come on ride with me, I'm driving, I would appreciate the company."

 _ **About ten minutes earlier**_

 _Harry …. was on his way to one of the weekly checks on the farm made by one of the brothers. This week it was his turn to check the family's two satellite dairy operations and the main barn. He was sitting in one of the pull off spot he often stopped when he was in the area…. It reminded him of his childhood, the parts that did not include 14 hours days planting, maintaining or harvesting their crops. He would bake in the 100 summer heat and freeze in November when the northern winds came early . ..._

 _Once this deserted crossroad area had a small grocery store that sold the best rock candy he ever tasted. The store sold everything the people in the area needed in between their visits to the main town over thirty miles away. Often he and his brothers would walk the five miles from home, to the store, after their evening chores. Sometimes the ladies who lived nearby would leave a list of something they needed for the next day hanging in the mailbox. No money was exchanged the bill was settled at the end of the week…..….. They were sometimes surprised by a couple of coins that were wrapped in the note to say thanks… The Grant family developed a reputation of being helpful and honest. Something that would really count later as those around them sold their land and wanted to deal with someone they considered both fair and a friend._

 _It was also the place the local Greyhound bus once stopped twice daily, east bound in the morning west bound in the evening…. once a week the passenger train stopped there rather than take the riders thirty miles down the road…..sitting here brought back memories, good and bad._

 _His phone rang it was favorite niece Mary….his favorite because she was named for his wife …_

" _Mary my favorite niece?"_

" _Yes ….my favorite uncle."_

" _is this a friendly call or do you need my expertise?"_

" _Friendly and expertise"_

 _He could hear the concern in his niece's voice, but he did not ask questions he just listened for what was coming next._

" _Uncle Harry …. Where are you?"_

" _I'm at the old Coy crossroad about to head north to the dairy…what can I do for you?"_

" _Did you see Olivia?"_

" _Olivia….is she here now I thought she was coming in on Friday…"_

" _Nope she drove down earlier today"_

" _so why are you looking for her …where are you?"_

" _I'm in Chicago."_

" _Why are you looking for her…is something wrong …isn't she answering her phone?  
_

" _she and Fitz had a slight problem, and she is not answering her phone. She called me about 30 minutes ago to tell me she made it…Fitz just called saying they had a problem and she left."_

" _What kind of problem…..physical?"_

" _Nope it's not like that…she came home …. she saw some flowers, take out and wine and she thinks it was for another woman."_

" _Take out, wine and flowers…. where?"_

" _On the table in their house…"_

" _And she shouldn't think this why?"_

" _Because it's not true."_

" _Niece…. if Mary walked into our house and saw the same thing you just described I know she would think the same thing. Right now, you would be visiting me at the hospital…. or worse."_

" _But Uncle Harry …she never gave him time to explain."_

" _Yes, women do seem to add 2+2 and get 10…what can I do for you?"_

" _If you see her call and let me know…please."_

" _Did they have an argument?"_

" _No… no argument ."_

" _Anything physical happened?"_

" _Of course, not…."_

" _Was he planning an evening with another woman?"_

" _NO…..he has …he has the woman he wants .."_

" _So why the flowers, wine and takeout if not to share with another woman?"_

" _The takeout was for him tomorrow. The flowers and wine are Olivia's favorite if she couldn't be here at least he could enjoy his meal with things that reminded him of her."_

" _Sounds logical….how did you find all this out?"_

" _Fitz told me when he called to see if she had called me."_

" _And you believe him."_

" _Of course I believe him… I am not the family member to lie to."_

… _if I see her I will call you…is she still driving that fancy foreign_ _car_ _?_

" _Yes. And probably too fast since she is agitated. I suspect she is somewhere turned around trying to find the main highway to get back here.""_

" _OK…I will call you if I see her"…. just as Harry was about to end the conversation a Black Mercedes sped past…it was Olivia._

" _Call and tell Fitz to sit still for a minute and don't get everyone's dandruff up. Before he puts out an SOS give it a minute. She may just need a little time to figure out the most painful way of killing him and then hiding the body."_

" _Uncle Harry this is serious."_

 _Harry shook his head…."Mary 25 miles in any direction is a Grant house so someone will see her…. Tell Fitz to give her another 30 minutes and if you haven't heard from her, or you, I'll start the search myself."_

 **Back to the present** …Olivia in the car with Harry heading to the dairy.

The two droves in silence for a time …. he ignored his phone the first two time it rang but answered the third. He hated driving and talking on the phone…..the car had blue tooth capabilities but his phone and this car was not paired so he knew he had to pull over if he was going to talk any length of time.

"Hello"  
 _Olivia could not hear the caller but could identify the caller from the answers from Harry…" Hi Mary what's up niece…make it short I'm driving and talking."_

" _Have I seen Olivia yet?"_

"' _Have I seen Olivia today?" he looked at Olivia she was shaking her head._

" _I am sure she is ok…..it's impossible to leave without one Grant spotting her…. Did you call Fitz and tell him to give her some room…give her another hour …. …._ If I see her I will tell her to call you or I'll call to let you know I saw her. . We have big plans around her coming in this weekend ."

Olivia listened as the conversation ended

"Ok I'll see you later this week-end."

Mary knew from the conversation, what her uncle did not say, Olivia was either with him or he had seen her so she relaxed and waited for a follow-up call from him .If anyone could locate Olivia without a big fuss it was Uncle Harry. Now if she could get Fitz to wait before he got more people involved.

….Harry...started to talk to a silent Olivia who had scrunched herself into a ball in her seat.

"Olivia my parents inherited a lot the Grant land some from grandparents some from unmarried aunts and uncles. Those who remained unmarried did it by choice that's why you will see so many unmarried Grants. …There were nine original Grant children each given an equal share …each one added more land, girls and boys. GF Grant told his children…. don't marry anyone you don't expect to spend a lifetime with. I have a slew of second tier relatives …. 4 brothers and four sisters in my immediate family …. maybe 50 children between us all us. Remember this family history so you can pass on to your children."

Harry …. turned down another road that unfortunately looked to Olivia like the one he had just turned off green, green and green with patches of brown. He turned to look at Olivia who was now looking out the car window .

"Don't worry we are not lost. If you ever try to figure out where you are all the crossroads have names, all East West roads begin with the letter G….….at night look for one of the reflector lights. The younger kids call them the Two Towers Lights, but they will give you an idea where you are. Red, blue, white and yellow. This is not so necessary now with all the fangled GPS and phones. . Years ago, a many Grants have spent the night on the side of the road. Too much alcohol and too little sense of direction. Sun rises in the east so the red lights are on the east…..blue west. White north because that's the direction the snow comes from."

Still nothing from Olivia

" Niece I can't believe I'm sharing all this great information and you don't have one comment….not one question."

Still nothing from Olivia …...Harry started to talk again…. .

"There isn't one divorce in this family….…. sounds farfetched at this time with microwave marriages but it's true…they are either with the person they married, they are too young to get married or like Mary waiting for the right person. Like her brother Fitz…..waiting to choose the right one."

…Harry drove to the highest point on the road very flat road pulled over and took out his phone …."Mary it's your uncle Harry." He got out of the car still talking on the phone walked around to the other side and opened the door for Olivia. Olivia listened as he talked…." Call my nephew and tell him to relax his wife is in good hands …. that's all I have to say…don't say where the information came from …she just needs a little more time. "

Harry walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk " I hope with all the bells and whistles on this car you remembered to pack a cooler with water and maybe a sandwich because I could use the snack I packed in my truck. I had a light lunch today because of the party but I could really use something to take the edge off. Olivia got out of the car and opened two built in coolers one contained beverages the other one food. Harry saw a couple of sandwiches , one marked Corned Beef,…."Is this really Corned Beef or an urban rip off?"

" Try it …Fitz loves it …"

"Men in love will say anything let me critique it." He took a bite and shook his head in the affirmative …" not bad for city food. What do you have to drink."

Without a word Olivia offered him a bottle of water or a root beer.

"Root Beer….my favorite….did you stop at the store. They have the best root beer in the state."

The two leaned against the trunk of the car , Harry …. enjoying his " _city sandwich_ " and a bottle of root beer….Olivia had a bottle of water.

"I called Mary to put you at ease…. I don't want you concerned about your safety because we are miles from anything with two legs…even Grant's and we are everywhere. Second, she will get a message to Fitz, so he can slow his motor down…she will let him know you are ok…. she will not tell him who you are with or where she got the information. The call to him is saying chill it. The Grant farm is like Vegas…. what happens here stays here."

"'That sandwich was pretty good…lets get going."

The two got back into the car Olivia remaining silent so Harry started talking again.. Normally he would have put his favorite road music on but it was in his truck ….sitting on the side of the road.

"Years ago, and I am not reminiscing about the good old days…. those days were only good 49% of the time. My dad told me the things that helped our farm, and family."

"My ancestors took the advice of this guy in Alabama. He talked about rotating crops…. you may have heard of him his name was George Washington Carver….." Harry. smiled at Olivia. "My family rotated and rested 30% of the land every year. We did not make a lot of money, but we had a good crop every year without a lot of lost work hours or seed … because we rotated and rested we did not wear out the land. As others gave up…. the family bought the land. We had a lot of luck and a lot of smart family members."

Harry looked over at the still silent Olivia

"My uncle Nathaniel (we call him Nate) suggested adding a dairy farm…We sent his son to school who learned everything he could in the 1-year course to see if it made sense. It did …we thought.. As we added cattle we discovered we needed horses. If anyone had an idea there was a discussion and a vote."

"We learned owning cows….and contrary to what you city folks believe milk does not come from the refrigerated section of the store." He smiled as did Olivia…"wow a smile its a miracle."

" We learned at a dairy someone is on duty 24/7 ,….. cows don't celebrate holidays or take vacations. …... It's either mucking out the stalls, hosing down and cleaning the equipment , fixing broken equipment, taking the cows to new pasture or bringing them home at the end of the day. Then starting all over again the next day . It was wearing us out."

"My dad saw a truck on the side of the road and recognized the guy,Nance, as one of the dairy workers from a closed dairy, one adjacent to our property. We bought the land and considered opening the dairy but had not decided to expand because the one herd of cows was enough of a headache but we knew owning the land was important."

." They struck up a conversation while my dad…..the most non-mechanic in the family….helped fix his car. He offered Nance, and the entire extended family a job .The next day the young boys were bringing in the cows to be milked. Within a week we all saw we were in the way so we got out of the way."

"The family opened the old dairy . Nance and his family were offered a regular salary along with a cut of the profit , they stayed in the house on the land.…...". Olivia that was over 50 years ago. The family is still there. Each year as we increase our herd… his son, Ned, is now in charge. Ned can pick his own workers. He is a good manager….. two of his sons do the hard work ….we treat him fairly and he treats the workers fairly. It's a form of co-ownership but co-ownership with fairness. If the price of milk goes down we have held aside enough of the profits over the years so no-one loses a job or misses a full paycheck. If your children decide they will share in the Grant farm experience…. if only during their summer visits. We have it all here even hayrides, scary stories and bonfires at Halloween. "

…He was just trying to keep Olivia from thinking too much so he kept talking.

"Same thing with the poultry and the specialized vegetables and herbs. We can grow just about anything here ….and grow it at a profit. A fish farm is next we just don't know enough about fish farming yet. As soon as someone steps up it's a go. We just need more room so if a small parcel comes up we may give it a try."

" That's the way it was starting with the school which is now the Technical College. It was an idea with no profit for the family. Now more of our kids are staying home because they can get the training here and we have the jobs where they can make a good living. More people leads to more businesses which leads to more money being made and spent here . What started out as no profit is now profit for everyone. The stores can offer the same prices without the 100 mile drive."

Olivia has not said anything but now she seems to be listening so Harry started his best argument.

"Olivia, we Grants are a handsome lot, that's not bragging it's a fact….my GF Tommy was over six feet…blue eyes and wavy sun bleached hair... I remember him even as an old man …. he was still a looker…still tall …that sun bleached hair nearly all grey."

"I can remember the men in my family when we went to town or to a County Fair …. On the farm in those days many men wore their hair long so you can imagine the scene my dad, his brothers, his nephews and his sons walking through town or down the midway. Jeans with perfect creases and perfect fit.…. blue eyes blazing waves flowing in the air. The girls were so thick we were beating them off with fence crossbars…. Every day when we boys were out with our fathers they reminded us…. don't use a woman for self gratification. If you are not willing to spend the rest of your life with a woman…. take a pass. …. descendants later we have never had a divorce."

"We have had one near miss…., ME, ….my brothers, sisters and the rest have held true to his GP Tommy's creed …don't marry at 18 if you are not willing to be there when she is 80…. Darn that sandwich was pretty good. Next time you come down put one in the cooler for me, one for Mary too, …it was great …. now I could use a cup of coffee to top it off..."

…Harry …. did his inspection at the first mini site …. He put the figures into his case…he would give them to Olivia to enter into the tally sheet while he drove, give her something to keep her busy.. Getting back in the car he smelled coffee. Taking a sip he said "Olivia you are a catch …. a real catch. You make a great sandwich and an even better cup of coffee. I guess this overpriced car is worth it's price"

The two drove to the farm and inspected the milking operation. This was a norm…..the brothers could spot a problem better than an inspector so they rotated through the different farm operations …looking and picking up items that could develop into a problem before they became a problem. What one may have missed one week the other would catch the next... They now supervised more than they were involved with the day to day operations….until it was time to plant the soybeans…then it was hands on from the first seeding until the harvest. It was still the main crop and no-one was ever allowed to forget that.

As they headed back the sun was setting which was …. best part of the day..." Now I see why you were driving so fast…this is a real machine. I'm might consider giving Mary one for her birthday…..but only consider."

They reached the crossroad where he left his truck. " I see someone picked up my truck…which way Olivia home or do you want to drop me off and continue where you were going ?...I think your husband is worried about you."

"I don't know where he is." Olivia said softly…..these were the only words she had spoken on the drive back..

" Let drive by the house…if the cars are there he is there. If he is there you two can come to the party together I think Fitz would love to see you now and at the party. Drop me at home."

Olivia sighed

"I told you there had been one near divorce….me. Your mother-in-law Margaret caught me before things got too far. I'm glad she did. I jumped to a conclusion and would have ruined things for me and Mary if Margaret hadn't yanked my chain…hadn't given me time to cool down.…... it's something Margaret and I have never talked about but I always remember and I will always appreciate ."

" I assume you guys had a little problem…kind of like the one all married people have….two things ….. you need to explain why you left and where you have been and Fitz needs a cover story in case someone says anything …. a way to save face in case for both of you .…. He called his sister…Who else saw you except Fitz and did you say anything to them?"

"I saw John …I told him I was going for beer."

"And you did…. the root beer in the cooler. I hope you have extra… It's your favorite drink with your sandwich and you went out for some."

"For three hours…. Why didn't I answer my phone?"

"What phone… have you heard your phone ring since we have been together…..it's probably where all females phones are ….in your purse at your house…. since your _**I can do anything machine**_ never picked it up. . I bet you put it on mute when you put it in your purse ."

"What about you …. how did we end up together?"

"That's the easiest one of all…. you saw my car and gave me a ride to the dairy which you did."

"Is this the same type of cover I can expect for Fitz?"

"Margaret covered for me when I jumped to the wrong conclusion and she has never had to repeat it. I have never been asked or offered to provide a cover story for my bothers , sisters or anyone else in this family. We don't give cover for infidelity. In the past maybe how much one won or lost at cards , on football games or on the races but that's all."

" Fitz is a great guy…. He waited a long time to find the woman he wanted…. to be there with him when he turns 80. He called Mary before I saw you….from what he told her he said something stupid which I then assume caused you to do something stupid. It's a cover story for two great people who love each other who both did, or said, something, for lack of a better word, stupid."

"You knew all along….all the while we were together?"

"I knew there was a fixable problem I'm the problem solver in the family….personal, electronics, mechanical. Haven't you learned that?"

"Now let's get you home…drop me off and remember you went out for beer…. root beer…. you saw me stranded and gave me a ride…. simple…. don't add don't subtract. The missing phone answers its own question."

"Why didn't you call Fitz?"

"'Why would I call Fitz there was no reason for me to know he was looking for you….you did not have your phone to let him know you were with me ….if for some reason Mary tells him we talked I'll just say I told her …my excuse for not calling him …Poor cell reception….happens all the time in that dairy pocket. The only people who know the absolute truth is you, me and Mary. Mary knows when to hold and when to fold ….her mouth is not as unfiltered as most think."

"Ok….simple lets go with the truth ….it's bent a bit but it's the truth. Olivia small fissures can destroy rocks and marriages. Fitz may think you don't trust him-...make him question himself ...you may feel there is someone else in his life...neither are true but its a small crack. The secret never let that crack develop."

 **FPOV**

I have spent the last two hours waiting to hear from Olivia …nothing. Except for my brother John no-one has seen her…. her phone going directly to voicemail. Today is the eighteenth birthday for a family member… I was tasked with picking up some of the food for the birthday girl who loves Asian food so while picking up the food for the party I picked up some for myself which could be reheated the next day. I also picked up some flowers and a bottle of wine, favorites of Olivia. She would not be there the next day, but I could surround himself with things she enjoyed so in a way she was there.

When she walked in earlier today I could not have been happier but then it all fell apart with one careless comment. Now I am sitting alone waiting some something…some news. Did I do something that would make Liv believe I would bring another woman into our\r house… into our bedroom. I sent the food with my brother John earlier and after being told by Mary to give her some space I finally got that call…. a call from Mary.

"HI Fitz…"

"Hi Mary" …. she could hear the dejection in his voice.

"I just received a call that Olivia is ok, and she should be home soon stop worrying …Are you dressed for the party?"

"Party…. Mary I'm not thinking about a party."

"Why don't you get dressed so when she gets home you will be ready to go….. you are the god-father…. I think you would be the one-person Raven would miss."

"Mary I am not in a festive mood…. not tonight. Did the caller say where Olivia was in Iowa or Illinois…? when is she coming home….is she somewhere safe?"

"What does mom always say about you…. you worry too much… If Olivia allowed the person to contact me she's ok and she should be home soon. Would you like to tell me again …what happened? Maybe I missed something."

"Honestly Mary nothing …I came home to change clothes and Olivia came home early . My job was to bring Raven's favorite food , so I picked some up for myself to reheat tomorrow. I made a comment about Hazel in the bedroom. Olivia looked at the food, the flowers and wine coupled with my comment convinced Olivia I was cheating. I would never cheat on her I love her. "

"Fitz you are my brother and I will say this without hesitation…you….my father…. all my uncles , cousins and my brothers are hunks, but you are the top of the hunk chain. I can understand why your wife would think you would cheat…. hell, if you were my man and not my brother I would believe you would cheat…'

"Mary I have never given Olivia any reason to be jealous."

" I can't believe you are unaware of the male hormones you throw off. They don't affect me but for years I could see how it affected other women…..I bet you have turned down more sex than the average man is offered in a lifetime…except my other Grant relatives of course."

"Olivia has never shown a sign she was jealous …. hell, my hormones must not work on her remember she walked away from all those my male attributes you just described."

"she discovered she loved you...sounds silly...she was in love but never thought about what it meant until she thought some other woman was harvesting in her melon patch...She came down early when we heard about a wife walked in on her husband with another woman in their home. That was probably on her mind…. give her a break. She's in a long-distance marriage with a man she has known less than a year…give her some slack. Get dressed and go give the birthday girl a hug from me. Your wife will be home soon….I will see you Friday."

Fitz headed for the bedroom so he did not see the car turning into the driveway. He took out the outfit Olivia had bought him for his birthday. Eddie Bauer boot cut jeans…a perfectly fitting navy American Giant long sleeve Tee and a hoodie in the same color. Remembering what Mary said he took another look at himself and smiled _…. darn not bad for a country boy , sex on a stick is it ….ok Mary I agree I do look like a piece of prime beef_.. As he walked back into the living room the front door alarm chimed and he stopped in his tracks. There stood Olivia with a bag in her hand …she gave him the once over as she walked by…"you dressed already. Give me fifteen minutes…I went for root beer.." She took one out and handed it to him.

Fitz shook his head…." Is that the story you are going with Olivia Carolyn Grant?"

"What story I told John I was going for beer …. here is the beer...root beer."

"Why didn't you answer your phone…. for three hours?"

Olivia walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone…remaining as unconcerned as she could but her heart was racing.

"Where were you?"

"I saw your uncle …broken down on the side of the road and he asked for help. I knew I could help him, get the drink and make it back in time for the party. Why the third-degree Fitz."

'Which uncle?"

'Uncle Harry."

"why didn't uncle Harry call me?"

"You need to ask him…. He said the cell reception was bad….. I think he wanted the company and wanted to tell me some Grant family history in a setting that I would remember. Give me ten minutes to get ready?"

Fitz looked at his wife's retreating figure heading for the bedroom. The story she just told had so much truth intermingled with so many obfuscations it could only have come from the Grant master storyteller Uncle Harry who had unwittingly become the central character.

Fitz took two giant steps following her into the bedroom pulling at her clothes…ripping buttons off her blouse.

"Fitz, we don't have time I have to get dressed and you are already dressed and looking kind of smart."

"We would have had the whole afternoon if you hadn't left for "beer". After our tiff I was looking forward to make-up sex and make-us sex is what I expect."

" What tiff…. we haven't had a tiff …..I came home then remembered I had not stopped for the root beer I like with my sandwich….so I went back out. If you tear one more button off my clothes you will be having make-up applied to your eye in the ER. I promise you a most enjoyable evening when we get home and you can call it whatever you wish. You were not expecting me anyway …right."

The party was, as usual, a success…held again at the church….It was more central and with no host everyone could leave when they got ready . Olivia was sure Fitz did not believe her but she delivered an award winning performance….. even she was beginning to believe the story by the end of the evening.

. The night ended with gifts and the personal gift every Grant female has an option for on her eighteenth birthday...even if married. Years ago it was a pearl necklace with matching earrings..…..that evolved into a bracelet with her initials or the pearls. The boys….simple…...cowboy boots. When Margaret presented the blue case to Raven Fitz pulled Olivia closer just enough to get her attention making sure she saw the case. The same case she saw for a fleeting moment early in the day. He was trying to prove a point but what could he prove…..she left for beer she came home with beer…root beer.

Later at home Olivia was in the bathroom completing her nightly routine when Fitz stepped out of the shower and dried himself of. He walked up to the counter behind her... completely nude. Never saying a word he took the towel she was using to clean her face ….closed the bottle of open creams ...then took her legs and spread them apart and started fingering her . Motioning her to arch her back and looking directly at her in the mirror he entered her in one smooth motion. For the next 30 minutes the sounds of sex….great sex filled the air….each time Olivia was nearing her orgasm Fitz would withdraw and make her wait.. The two kept eye contact the entire time. Finally he started to talk as his strokes became more forceful and urgent….she knew this time he would not stop . Just as she felt her walls close around him and his pelvis started its pounding motion he continued talking….still keeping eye contact in the mirror. .

"Olivia don't you ever do that again…..don't you ever walk out on me. I am not sure where you thought you were going because I told you in my vows Grants don't do divorces…..I would never cheat on you I'm more worried about you cheating on me but it's good to know you love me enough to be jealous. If this was our first fight and first make-up sex while I don't look forward to any arguments I love the sex. ..

Fitz sat on the bathroom stool and pulled Olivia down on him as he continued his sexual onslaught. With his penis in her to the hilt he opened her legs and use his fingers to manipulate her clitoris . There were sensations Olivia did not know where they started and where they ended.

Using the edge of the sink as leverage Olivia stood up just a tad and started rocking back on Fitz who stopped her …. then told her… sit..use your muscles to me come…grab me with your muscles and she did. The sounds of sex vibrated off the bathroom walls as Fitz held her close trying not to fall off the stool.

"Woman do you think I would give up this for a one night stand or even an affair. If there is better sex out there I don't want it…from that first night together I knew I would never find any satisfaction anywhere better than you."

Fitz held on to her as he kept talking….telling her how much they loved each other….how they were the perfect fit…..how she has been the only woman in his heart and would ever be in his heart.

"From that first night I have put everything I can into our lovemaking, into our relationship... into making a home together…I don't want you to ever think there is anything out there better for or to because there isn't anything out there better for me. Every moment we are together I want to prove there isn't anything out there better than me for you . I may have to work hard but I'm wiling.".

Later that night as Olivia listened to her husband breathing she understood marriage was hard work, but she had married into a family who would justify the hard work. Olivia also knew they were saved by a wise man who was a member of an equally wise family. They have not become successful because of luck….they worked just as hard in their personal lives as they did building a successful business.

As Fitz shifted in his sleep he pulled her close and whispered in her ear …." root beer" … I don't believe the story about root beer you and uncle fix-it hatched but it was good really . He needs to put it at the top of his saves."

.


	18. Chapter 18

A match 2 remember…final chapter

Olivia stood with the crowd waiting to enter the stadium for the opening match to this year's USO. She was alone because the rest of the group decided to play match me…. shot for shot so no-one was in any shape to answer their 7am alarm. When she tried to get Fitz up he just put a pillow over his head no words necessary. Calls to both Mary and Jake went unanswered…. she was on her own.

Olivia figured she would see them around five, so she would take that subway trip alone…she thought. The were staying with Jake's parents in a house so big she wondered she somehow she got lost in the house would they have to do a search and rescue to find her...

When she got to the first floor she saw Huck….". what brings you out this early?"

"You…. I figured you would be the only one that would make it…. I'm here to make sure you get to the center ok".

"You do know that I can navigate NY without fear of harm."

"Of course. If you break a toenail between here and the venue Fitz will kill me because I let you go alone and then kill himself because he let it happen."

"Huck if my hubby is that concerned about my safety why did he let Jake goad him into matching shots with him."

"It's a man's thing…. men don't easily step away from a challenge…don't you know your husband by now.? "...

"I'm learning but sometimes it's baby steps…Are we taking the train or are you driving?"

"Neither …. a limo …. that way you can use the VIP entrance."

"The VIP entrance with seats in section 330 row X...good luck."

"Don't worry I have a phone with Jake's court side seats already loaded in case anyone ask.".

"Someone has thought of everything to make sure I am ok…. let's go."

The limo driver asked about their visit to the big Apple and what sights they were planning. Olivia said the open all 14 days or is it 13…. all of it. Since they were early he asked in she wanted a short detour to see the new gardens in Queens…. Olivia accepted his suggestion.

The detour over the driver maneuvered through the walkers and other drivers until they arrived at the gate.

"Huck thank you…. Will I see you later today?"

"Yes, and every day after. I'm officially taking a vacation."

"I am about to become Gerry Grants number one enemy."

"Why?"

"Because I have taken all his help on the farm."

"Don't worry it's been handled."

After saying goodbye to Huck Olivia made her way over to the main stadium and waited for the stadium gates to open for the first match at 11am.…. matches on the outer courts began at 10 but Olivia decided to pass. She did not drink as much as everyone else, but she had the same amount of sleep, or lack of sleep. She figured once she sat…she was planted.

As she circled the stadium she remembered last year, and a grin filled her face. Those 50 steps up now did not seem so daunting.

A handsome man boarded the escalator and gave her a good morning….

"'Good morning to you." Olivia responded

"What brings you out this early …you know the early competition won't be that entertaining?"

"Possibly but I believe the lower ranked players deserve the same support from fans as the higher ranked ones. Don't you agree?"

"'I guess I never looked at it that way….by the way my name is Ted….where are you sitting?"

"'I'm in the only seats that can be seen from the space station…."

Ted pulled his phone out and looked at his seats…." Mine are a little better and my group will not be here until the evening session …you are welcome to join me."

The escalator was nearing the top as she smiled to herself…she left one very handsome man in bed and here is about to be picked up by another….picked up may not be the correct words but another handsome man offering her court side seats.

"Thanks…no thanks…I like my seat….they overlook both two courts and the practice courts ….but thanks for the invitation."

By now they were nearly blocking other fans as they exited the escalator

"are you sure…..maybe I should follow you to see what your Space Station seat offer that my courtside ones don't . Can I buy you a cup of coffee maybe exchange numbers ."

"nope…but thanks again for the invitation." Olivia answered. What is this two years in a row being picked up in Ashe stadium….. who would have ever thought it. This should have been on her places to go and see in her twenties….but then she never would have met Fitz…..things happen when and how they are supposed to.

Ted continued to the door that took him down to his seats Olivia continued hers that would take her 50 steps up to hers. This year it seemed easier….maybe a year as a farmer has it's benefits.

The day session began and as expected the high ranked winner from 2017 gave her opponent a good spanking but the other player had bounced back and won the second set. They were now in the third set and it was a close battle which the higher ranked player won.

The next match was about midway when her phone rang.….it was Fitz

"Hi Mrs. Grant, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course, "

"Enjoying yourself without me…married under a year and I'm already in the trash file. As he kept talking she saw this figure coming up the stairs two at a time. She recognized the tattoos on his arm and the muscle shirt…. even the knee length shorts looked familiar but the hair…. the sides of his head had a military razor cut and the middle was jelled to the point it stood straight up in spikes. Last year she had watched him come up the stairs…. this year everyone he passed turned to look as she sat there with her mouth open.

"Is this row W? " that silky baritone voice said

Finally closing her mouth, like last year she pointed to the row ahead.

"Anyone sitting here next to you miss?"

"I guess you are now."

Fitz took the seat next to her then reached over and gave her a kiss that's usually left for the bedroom…. She heard a voice as hands began pulling at Fitz.

"Miss are you ok…. Sir…. that's not acceptable behavior you will stop, or I will make…. Fitz is that you….and Olivia…. how are you guys…. good to see you came back."

The jumble of words…. first anger then joy began pouring from the man who they both recognized as someone they met last year.

Fitz picked up his left had and showed it to Bob.

"You guys got married…. good. Fitz I was about to give you flying lessons."

Fitz doubted that was possible, but it was an interesting comment. This incident he is sure they would laugh about in the future.

"Remember me I'm Bob my wife Clare,….. from Australia ." he pointed to the lady a row back two seats over. "You can give her a hug but no kisses. What happened to your hair?"

"I tried to recreate last year for my bride."

Giving him another look Bob shook his head "well you created something, but I am not sure it's your look from last year. Wasn't it your friend with the mohawk ….is he here"

"yes, he wore the style last year and he is here."

"How long will it take before you have a full head again?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders

Bob shook his "The dumb things men do for love. I thought it was Olivia but it was the tattoos that finally gave you away."

"Bob it's ok…. not a great look for him lets hope it fills in quickly." Olivia smiled trying to see if she could get her fingers through the jelled spikes.

They moved to the last row of steps…all the way to the top…. overlooking the practice courts…. Clare joined them.

"When did you guys get married are you on your honeymoon?" Clare asked

"We got married last November we just wanted to return to where it all started."

"Last November …. that two months after the tournament. Fitz, I told you not to let her get away…. you lucky snake…. why the hair?"

"Not sure now it sounded like a great idea when I decided to do it."

"Well if it's an indication of love you have without a doubt proved yourself."

They reminisced about last year and updated what else had happened.

"Did you become an urban transplant, or did she become a farm girl…. milking cows…. washing clothes in a number two tub then hanging them over the line?" Bob asked Fitz.

"If I had even suggested any of that Olivia would have decapitated me with a look. From your description what do you know about farm life?"

"I watched my mom then caught the first thing with wheels and a motor and got out of town." The two laughed.

"So how has the family settled in to the new daughter-in-law?"

"Bob, I wish I could explain but it's impossible."

"Is it that bad?"

"Bad…. the families have blended so well I have trouble telling where one ends and the other begins. Olivia's aunt and her best friend are building a house nearby after months of arguments from my parents who told them it was not necessary, they have plenty of room for guest. They solved the argument when her aunt told my mom she did not want to deprive my dad of enjoying his morning coffee on the porch in his boxers."

"They sound like an interesting group."

"Interesting is not how I would explain it but it fits."

"Any kids in your plans?"

"Not yet I want us to travel first…we have left open a window of about five years."

The rest of the day session went as expected with the higher ranked player winning.

"Will you guys be here tonight…. Lets hope some of the group from last year is here. We had an opportunity to get better seats but decided to stay here. More room and we can see matches on the Stadium Court as well as see who is on the practice courts and it's all in the shade. I am sure some of the group for last year...we would love to hear your news from you."

The four returned to open seats in the area and watched the rest of the day matches. Fitz turned to Olivia…"court side or Space station for tonight..?"

""Here of course…" Olivia old Bob ..."We will be here. And we will bring the popcorn" they said as they made their way through the throng of exiting people….and reached the bottom of the ramp out.

Fitz told her they were scheduled to meet the rest of the group in the club house grill as his hair was getting a lot of attention which he hoped would be halved when Jake joined them with the exact style.

The rest of their group was closer to the grill and already seated when they arrived. Jake , Marcus and Mary Olivia knew but there was a stranger...but not really a stranger.

As she took her seat and Fitz was about to introduce her to the stranger they both said...Olivia ...Ted... "Olivia I don't believe you turned me down for this group."

Fitz not saying a word looked at them both then reached over and waved Olivia's left hand in the air….."I believe she was taken a long time before you met her or am I wrong?"

"Nope Fitz...Olivia and I met earlier...I tried to get her to change her seat to ones court side."

"Ok...I assume since I found her in her Space Station seats she turned you down...my wife has good taste."

Ted took one look at Fitz " that from a man who looks like he's auditioning for the drummer in a rock band."

Olivia interrupted the male testosterone taking over the table..."guys I am a happily married woman who loves the look her husband is sporting today."

Ted gave Fitz a pat on the back..."are you jealous?"

"nope" Fitz said with a mouth full of food " just a tad vexed with someone who was trying to pick-up my wife…."

"I'm sorry, Fitz ... I just offered her court side seats for the morning session….nothing more.' Ted replied

"'And her reply was?" Fitz said looking directly at Ted."

"Nope...nada...case closed."

"Mary look who is coming across as the wounded husband….sounds like 2017 all over again." Jake said

"But I never asked you to change your seat…..right." Fitz snapped back

" Do I see a little jealousy …if you had been here none of this would have happened." Mary jumped in

"Look I was at home trying to recreate last year I never meant to leave her alone for some wolf to pounce ."

"Fitz it's ok…I appreciate it that you took the time to try to recreate last year. By the way who is your barber?"

"Jake I cut his he cut mine."

"How long before it grows back?"

Jake answered…"because of my job as a clean cut businessman… my style will take a month…..Fitz's probably about six before he has a full had of curls long enough to run your fingers through. "

Mary leaned over to Olivia as they were leaving for the evening match. "Never doubt that your husband loves you and is very possessive."

"Mary I am learning I married an exceptional man."

The group finished their meat on a bun with several beers. The only difference that Olivia could see was the location and the cost ….it was still meat on a bun. Dinner over they verified they would meet in the food court after the match as they started out to their seats… …Stand in line to enter the stadium to do it all over again…50 steps up 50 steps down.

 **Thanks for your interest. That's all folks…or nearly all. I promised several interested readers I would finish all my stories. The story is finished but since it ended in such a stagnant manner I figured it needed an epilogue. Well that was expected...right**


	19. Chapter 19

A Match to Remember

Epilogue

2044 Olivia Grant stood in the crowd as she watched as her brother -in-law William Edward Grant was sworn in as POTUS. This is being like playing the 18 holes at St Andrew and never landing in one pot bunker. It was like winning every Tennis Grand Slam match one ever played …. you never lost a set…. Having the best vacation eating everything slathered in butter and whipped cream and fourteen days later….and the scale has not moved. It is something that should not be happening, but it is. Something so special with so many special people this inauguration was a family inauguration…. not just William's...

It was a long shot that became a shoe-in. From her meeting Billy before she met Fitz they exchanged information and kept in touch. She now watched the smiles on the Grant parents as Margaret held their family bible with tears rolling down her cheeks. Fitz gave her hand a tug that said …. thanks.

"Thanks nothing…. I had a candidate who was nearly a shoe in. He is a member of a family that did not believe in doing wrong in business or their personal life."

"Olivia you have put your life on hold for over twenty years to make this possible…. I appreciate how much you have sacrificed…. the family appreciates it and of course the new Prezz. appreciates it." Fitz commented as he gave his wife another hug.

"I did not put my life on hold…"Billy" brought a lot of joy to my life. Making his dream come true also made mine come true. A wonderful loving family a husband I adore and four great kids."

"Four?"

"Well…..she doesn't have a ring in the tongue." Olivia sighed

"not yet." Fitz shook is head talking about their youngest child…..fifteen year old Brandi who will graduate from high school the coming June. They believe the thing that has kept their child somehow in line…she wants to work as an intern at the White House if she can convince her parents to let her take a gap year. She had caught up with her twin brothers …two years younger….. all would graduate H.S together.

The swearing in completed William gave the most family orientated speech that will ever be heard from a future POTUS. He thanked his church…his family and all the people who believed in him …pausing for a moment it looked as if he lost his thoughts he finally said…." I'm going to make this short and simple. I am the product of a great family going back over five generations in America We have accomplished a lot through hard work, being fair and a lot of effort. Everyone we dealt with we treated them fairly. My family taught me values. I'm throwing down the challenge to the elected and unelected stop worrying about yourself and worry about the guy next door because as he goes so will you. We need a plan to make sure as many children as possible have the same opportunity as I had. If we can do that homelessness can be managed…. opioid addition can go in the "under control" trash bin with measles. Hungry Americans and those without the best education can't ever we eliminated but it can be downsized to as one infamous American….it can be drowned in a bathtub…. but the bathtub will be one filled with hope and help not filled with greed and division."

William paused and looked out at the crowd

"Many will say it can't be done…. when you hear that delete that person from your life…. use the energy to build …. you lose too much energy trying to fix stupid."

"Let's work to not make America Great again because I am sure to the native Americans it's been downhill since we arrived and will only be great again when we leave."

"Let's push forward together…. I will be there pushing…. right with you or over you are necessary to do what is right for as many as possible."

Fitz looked at Olivia…." you wrote that speech …or most of it … I know that's all you."

"I wanted him to accentuate his family…and how a strong family made his presidency possible"

"you mean our family…." Fitz reminded her

"OK…. Our family… because there is going to be a lot of nepotism in his administration. I wanted the country to know about his family background. Everything earned legally using their brain and brawn. Each transaction fair and above board and strong family values without being prude…. not one divorce in the family.

"Mrs. Grant, I knew when I saw you your brains matched your beauty."

"Remember when he told us he was going to be potus?" Olivia asked

"yup…. I remember." Fitz answered

"Yup… from a school administrator and the brother of the potus."

"Yup" Fitz answered her as he kissed her head.

William had never married so his mother and sister Mary shared the duties of FLOTUS. His sister being youngest traveled with him….she was his official WH hostess. ….his mother handled daily White House ins and outs. Margaret took as many of the mundane things off his plate yet left enough on to keep his tethered to the people. They both knew their lane and stayed there. . That meant neither would feel overworked and both could still send quality time with their husbands.….. They agreed on how to best share the position and that was it.

Since his speech was about family… his mother and sister would do a lot of leg work and would make as many visits to as many places as possible trying to find a fix for something that was beyond fixing . The visit from either, or both, let people know someone was listening. . Family member all stepped up and took over the duties on the farm. Marcus was a bit ruffled at first but his wife was happy and that made him happy. He stayed away from any official post but they all knew, like Fitz, he was there as their backstop….the go to guy.

Olivia stayed in the background, but her fingerprints would be on everything that happened the first year.

He asked Fitz and Olivia what did they want…Olivia said she would make recommendations but with four children at home three in high school and one in college she needed to stick close to home and be available to help with the farm if needed …...plus she still had a business…she could not leave it all on Marcus, Quinn and Robin. . He finally convinced her to a one-year commitment as his communications director with Abby as his press secretary. Olivia would find the right people…train them. She would always be there for support in an unofficial/official capacity. Fitz told him…. the farm still needed care, input at the college and he is the father of four children. His best job would be making sure he helped maintain a successful business, was a husband to his wife and a father to his children. . William accepted that knowing his big brother would always be that important voice in his life, and administration, even if he said he wanted to stay on the sidelines.

Cyrus was older now, but Will knew the administration needed stability, so he agreed to be COS. Stephen took the position as his deputy …. learning and ready to step in. With his core group in place he cast his net to fill positions with qualified people.

Jake with his feet planted in wall street became his Secretary of the Treasury…he needed someone he could trust to watch the money.

Raven the cousin who also had he eye on the top job threw her hat into the ring as Scty. of State. William….and Olivia….knew they would get pushback from the Senate when times came for this confirmation . Raven being a Senator from Iowa and on many of the foreign relations committees, suggested on purpose by Olivia, …. she was expected to be confirmed without too much noise. With 10 of the important slots filled they called it a day and got ready for the festivities. .

After a night of fun Olivia and Fitz finally went to their room for the night…. the Lincoln Bedroom. … Tomorrow they would return their DC home. Fitz looked around "I wonder what did we do to deserve these accommodations?"

"You would not accept any part in his administration I think it's your brother's way of saying thanks." Olivia asked Fitz if he minded being mom and dad for a while "I will keep one evening open for the family until we are settled then we should be able to have dinner together most of the time. Have you made any plans?" "I'll find something interesting. …We need someone to coordinate three houses…your business…the school …the farm ….our children. I have enough to keep me busy…It will only be a year…..give or take. " The good thing we already have a house in DC in a great location ."

"I'm glad the family took my dad's advice and bought the house next door to his…...it's perfect. It solves a lot of housing problems from Raven to any other family who will be working for the administration. There is room for as many Grant visitors that sleeping bags will allow. We should name it Grantcave East."

"The kids have always been raised like we live in a commune they'll easily take orders from me."

"Even Brandi...?"

….. "Yes, even Brandi. "Fitz answered

Fitz ran his hands through his hair…." You take her with you whenever you can and turn her over to mom. She figured out Mary…...…Brandi should be easy."

"Fitz you do know Brandi only shows us and her brothers her other side..."

"Mom, dad, Dot and Mary knows …they are just waiting for the right moment to let her know."

"Fitz, I don't understand it the other children were so easy…are you sure they gave me the right baby?"

"Yes, Olivia I was there we have the right child. " The two could see the silhouette of the Washington Monument on the bedroom wall. "Fitz did you ever consider being POTUS?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"I have enough handling you and your daughter …. a country full of daughters" …. Fitz shivered…"no thanks."

"But listen…. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III POTUS…. has a nice ring."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III…husband, father, son and brother has a better ring. Every job is not for everyone and we have the right Grant in the right place….… Do you want a root beer before we call it a night?"

"Root Beer …. Fitz is that a serious question or are you bringing up something that happened years ago …. it's been 25 years."

"I just want you to know I have not forgotten your root beer story …..Olivia admit it you and uncle Harry crunched the truth."

"Nope" Olivia shook her head

"If you can't tell the truth about something that happened so long ago and was so minor how can I expect you to tell the truth on things with national importance."

"…Any truth or slanted truth will come from the president…. not me….… what is important to him it involves the entire country not just our family …...The root beer story you keep bringing up trying to make me change …. was told nearly 25 years involved a marriage…. A marriage that will always be more important to both of us."

"'I will admit one thing…. I learned from your perception of what happened. Any small fissures in a relationship can grow into big ones which, over time can split even the closest relationship apart.".

Maybe…. I'm not saying I did…. but just for the sake of argument …. I jumped to a conclusion . Maybe I learned from that one incident how much you loved and missed me. Maybe there was some underlying jealousy that I did not even realize I had…. You did not want to pressure me to relocate to Iowa, so you made sure some parts of me was always with you."

"And what did I learn?"

"You had nothing to learn…. nothing happened like you think it did … you are perfect and have been since day one…although it was difficult adjusting to a perfect man with even better assets which he used with precision. But maybe …I am just guessing…. You learned how much our wife loved you …, she was jealous which she did not realize and hid well …what she would do to keep a fissure from developing…just a guess. "

"Olivia…"

"Olivia…what…you asked about something that happened a quarter of a century ago…. I answered it the best I could remember…. We have solved the Brandi problem…. right.?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Nope …. but what happens with her is a lot more important than something in the past which made or marriage stronger."

"Are you admitting you and uncle Harry concocted a story.?"

"Nope…lets get back to Brandi."

"She's a lot like Mary…brash, unfiltered, opinionated, …"

"Right …she will graduate in five months…. we can let her take a gap year and work with her aunt, granny or Abby …Maybe even in the Oval. let's see what happens then. If we let her use some of that energy it might just make her acceptable to 50% of the people, she will meet."  
"Fitz we are about to come full circle…. starting with Mary and ending with her clone…. but without Mary none of this could have happened so let's not throw out the good parts."

Olivia and Fitz walked over to the window…. looking out at the city lights... "Just think Fitz all this started with a lazy fall day "… "Don't forget 50 steps up and 50 steps down."

"And" ….Fitz added " your interest in where my tattoos stopped.

" You do know if we were not in the Lincoln bedroom I would conduct another inspection. "

'You do know if we were not in the Lincoln Bedroom I would insist on an inspection ….lets get the heck out of here and back to our own bed…there are just some things that are far better than sleeping here when I can stay awake all night at home and enjoy it a lot more …so tell me how do me get out of here without making a big fuss ?"

"Easy…just call the officer on duty and say we have a family emergency…. with four children I am sure it will sound logical."

Three hours later in their own bed Fitz pulled Olivia on top of him with a sigh….now that was the end of a perfect day. Mrs. Grant you have not missed a move. "

 **Ok….that's it. Only 19 chapters but it's time to get out before I really ruin things. I don't write Ovals…. mainly because I could never come close to the stories already written by super FF authors. In the AU universe, the Oval could be occupied by someone who got there with Olivia's help. That's my take. Three open stories which will be short and light. I would like to do a 10 chapter involving Chatty Cathy if I can find away to make Olivia and Fitz at east 50% of the story…..Probably nothing else until November since my stories are all posted as complete .**


End file.
